Fire and Flames
by Milady29
Summary: A bomb is planted in the city by a man suspected of arson and Antonio enlists Casey and Severide for help. They try to stop the man before something bad happens, but when both of them get caught in an explosion, they have to fight and rebuild. Can they stop the man in time and save everybody else? Can they save themselves? Dawsey/Sevasey/Hurt
1. Chapter 1

**_Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Chicago fire characters._**

* * *

 _''Something smells off.'' Casey said as he wanted to put the key in the ignition. ''Must have leaked some when I was gassing up.''_

 _He put the key into the ignition and wanted to drive away, when flames suddenly started to rise from the front of the car._

 _''Oh god, get out!'' Severide said but when Casey wanted to move the car suddenly moved forward, slamming into the wall._

 _''What did you do!'' Kelly yelled._

 _''That wasn't me….oh no…'' Matt said as he tried to get out but his leg was stuck. Kelly got out of the car after pushing the door open. Matt tried to stay calm but his knee was feeling odd, painful and wouldn't move from under the wheel._

 _''I am stuck!'' Casey said panicked. Kelly leaned inside the car and looked concerned at Casey's knee, something looked wrong with it. Maybe it had dislocated when the car had hit the wall. Kelly was not sure but he knew that at least something was broken._

 _''Matt, listen to me, try to move your leg.'' Kelly said hopeful._

 _''I can't, I think it is broken.'' Casey said and he looked at his friend. Kelly grabbed him even tighter, tried to pull him out of the driver's seat but his knee was too stuck under the wheel._

 _''This is going to hurt.'' Kelly warned him and Matt pinched his shoulders as Kelly was trying to pull his leg from under the wheel. He was trying not to scream._

 _''Matt this is bad. I am scared to make it worse.''_

 _''Pull my leg out…I don't want to burn.'' Matt said, trying to stay calm but pain was unbearable. Kelly grabbed his lower leg then, trying to pull his leg out, moving it and Casey just trying to sit as still as possible, holding onto Severide. Casey screamed out then, Kelly pulling his knee away from under the wheel._

 _Finally Kelly pulled him out and they fell down onto the driveway. Kelly pulled him over the stones but then suddenly, the car blew up. Kelly got blown away and both laid there, motionless._

 **Three weeks earlier**

''I am tracing down a man that is involved with arson. But I have a feeling he wants to go much farther than that. I am afraid he is working on a bomb now.''

Casey nodded, now sure what he could do about it but shrugged then.

''So why don't you contact arson or homeland security.'' Matt said then.

''Problem is that they don't take me serious. I tried to get in contact with them but they don't take it serious because there is not much evidence. I just know this man is plotting something and he is behind the arsons.''

Casey moved through the pages of the report. If Antonio was right something had to be done.

''Do you know anything about explosives.''

''I don't know much about it.'' Matt said. ''I have had classes on explosives when I was trying to get my squad certification. I dropped the idea because I liked being on truck…but I happen to know the person that on top of the classes.''

Antonio looked excited, hoping that this person could help them as well.

''Kelly Severide?''

''Yes.'' Matt nodded. ''I will ask him when I get home.''

''He is still living with you and Gabby?'' Antonio asked a bit surprised.

''Yeah, he hasn't found a new apartment yet…and me and Gabby don't mind having him around.'' Matt explained.

Antonio nodded as Gabby looked through the file.

''Why are you so concerned about the guy.''

''Look, I have been on this guy's ass for a while now. There is no reason to believe he is really involved with both arson cases. There is no connection. Yet, he was there at both arson cases, looking as the firefighters were trying to fight the fire.''

''You told that to arson?''

''Yes, they had an interview with the guy but all that came out was that he was just really interested in firefighter's. Has been his youth dream. Whatever. I am not buying it.''

Casey shrugged. The man was in his late twenty's and somehow he did not seem like a guy with whom something would be off.

''Maybe he really just is interested in firefighters.''

''He works at the skydeck in the Willis tower. I am just concerned. He lives outside of Chicago, about an hour drive away and has a farm there. So he is buying chemicals for the farm.''

Casey rubbed his chin and nodded then. He got where Antonio was coming from. If the man could order the chemicals for his farm and he could enter the skydeck fairly easily since he worked there, it was a worth looking out for this man.

Soon Matt left, promised he would call Antonio soon about Kelly helping them.

Thinking about what Antonio had just told him he was also concerned about telling Gabby. She would be so worried about him and her brother if they persuade going after this guy.

As he parked at home, he saw that Gabby's car was there, but Severide was not home yet. Although he and Gabby were back together Severide was still in their spare bedroom for the time being. He was looking for something for himself but they didn't want to put him in any hurry. It was actually nice to have him staying with them.

He walked inside and walked to the kitchen, where Gabby was making little snacks for the Blackhawk game that was on later and he snuck up behind Gabby and suddenly grabbed her and kissed her in neck.

''Gosh Matt!'' She screamed, startled but they kissed then.

''What did Antonio need from you?''

''Not much, just consulting about something.'' Matt said as he reached his hand into the bowl of little snacks she was preparing. She hit his hand away and smirked then.

''Not until the game.'' She warned him.

''But I am hungry and your cheese sticks are the best.'' He pouted and she handed him one.

''Thank you,'' he said as he kissed her on her temple.

''Do you need some help?''

''You in the kitchen, oh please no.'' She smirked and Matt walked off to the living room then.

Although he was really looking forward to watching the match he also was really concerned about what Antonio had told him. If Antonio was right, he could be right this guy was wrong business.

Gabby walked into the living room then and sat down on his lap.

''So…was there anything I need to know about you consulting with me brother…anything about our wedding?'' She asked as she kissed him.

''No…it was about work.'' Matt said and disappointed she looked down.

''Hey, hey. Remember, we are going to get married…just wait until your candidacy is over, all right?'' He asked and she nodded.

He looked over her shoulder because he wanted to see the previews of the match and Gabby laid her hand on the back of his head, pulling his head towards her and they kissed each other.

They made out, Gabby sitting on his lap and the apartment door opened.

''Candidate, get your hands of your lieutenant!'' Severide yelled then as he came walking in.

''Oh god, the bachelor is home.'' Gabby said as she rolled her eyes and got off Matt's lap.

They put all the snacks on the table, ready to watch the match when Matt nodded at Kelly, winked to come with him.

Kelly walked to the kitchen with Matt as they were going to grab some beers but he also wanted to t talk to Kelly about what Antonio had told him about it.

''Listen Kelly, I talked to Antonio today. He is chasing a man that he suspects for arson. Not just arson, but Antonio has a reason to believe that this man is planning something big with an explosive.''

''Why doesn't he go to arson or homeland security?''

Casey shrugged.

''That is what I asked, but they don't take Antonio's concerns serious. He asked me to help him out and i figured that I would ask you out to help us because you know more about explosives than me.''

'' Done deal. Tell Antonio I will help you out.'' Kelly nodded and Matt smiled grateful.

With their new beers they walked back to the living room, sitting down for the match. Matt had his arm around Gabby was he was looking and yelling at the TV and Gabby just smirked as the guys were yelling.

The match was over then and after sharing some more drinks they went to the bed.

''You look a bit off, anything Antonio said?''

''No, nothing.'' Matt said as he got undressed.

''Are you sure?''

''Yup!'' He said and he wanted to crawl in bed but then made his way over the bed on his knees, pulling Gabby in the bed as well and she laughed loud. He tickled her in her sides and she laughed loud, resulting in banging on the wall.

''Would you guys keep it down!'' They heard on the other side of the wall.

''he will be out of here soon….'' Matt promised.

''Oh what, if he wants to live here, he better deal with us. '' Gabby yelled loud and they shared another kissed, rolling in the bed.

* * *

NOTE: So Matt and Kelly and Antonio are getting involved with a possible dangerous guy…that can't be good hmmm? I hope you like the beginning of this story. Please tell me what you thought about it and if you want to see more! Thank you for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

**_Thank you so much for your response on the first chapter. I hope you will enjoy this second chapter and please let me know what you think!_**

* * *

 **2 days later**

Kelly and Matt walked towards the farm, wondering what they would find there and while they were walking around, they were very careful that nobody would find them. They had just driven here after getting the address from Antonio to check it out.

As they arrived there they looked around, but no care was anywhere around and Kelly walked to the door, knocking on the door of the shabby farm. But there was nobody there.

They sneaked around, taking a look around but there was nothing to see there. When they found a small shed on the back of the terrain, Kelly tried to open it and screeching, the door opened.

''I am going to take a peek in the shed, you wait outside.'' Kelly said and nervous Matt stood outside, looking out just in case the man was coming back. Matt felt nervous, worried that the man would come back and he would see them.

Kelly was rumbling around in the shed.

''There is definitely enough in here Casey, this is bad. There are chemicals in here…and lots of fertilizer. Matt there is almost enough here to make a homemade explosive.''

''We need to tell Antonio –'' Before Matt could finish his sentence a truck came driving onto the driveway.

''Kelly he is coming back!'' Matt hissed as he didn't want to yell out and Kelly came walking out of the shed. They tried to sneak away but saw Patrick Johnson looking at Kelly's car then. Matt immediately recognized him from the files.

''Just walk to the truck and explain we are firefighters.'' Kelly said and the wanted to make their way there.

''Don't move.''

Suddenly Patrick Johnson stood in front of them.

''What are you doing here!'' He asked angry and Matt and Kelly stood there for a second, not knowing what to say. The man was holding up a riffle and Kelly stepped forward, holding up his hands.

''We are firefighters, please don't shoot us.''

Matt held up his hands, still a bit worried but Patrick lowered the riffle then.

''Are you Patrick Johnson?'' Matt asked carefully, wanting to make sure that they were talking to the right guy.

''I am. More important, who are you and what are you doing here. ''

''The neighbors had some concerns about fire safety. They just asked us to take a look around if there was anything that worried us.''

''What neighbors?'' Patrick asked, squinting his eyes.

''No idea, we didn't get any names.'' Matt said. ''Sorry we were looking around without you being home. We had no idea how long it would take for you to get home. We just had a quick look. Sorry about that. Just outside.''

''Show me your badges.'' Patrick said then and Matt and Kelly showed their badges.

''And you work in one of the firehouses around here?''

''We work in the city. But we were asked by the CFD.'' Kelly lied and Matt was impressed because Kelly sounded really convincing.

''Well thank you gentlemen… if I had known you were coming I would have made some coffee for you.'' Patrick laughed and Matt and Kelly laughed along. They tried to walk away, before he would ask any more questions.

''I think we should go soon, really sorry again.''

''All good.'' Patrick said with a smile and he seemed so nice that Matt and Kelly could hardly believe that this was the man was suspected for making a bomb.

''By the way, what firehouse did you said you were from?'' Patrick asked as Matt and Kelly started to walk away.

''51.'' Kelly said and Matt rolled his eyes while his back was towards Patrick. Kelly! He better had not told the actual firehouse they were working.

''Don't get me wrong, I really appreciate the work you do.'' Patrick said then.

''Thank you, I am sorry we were here without you being here, thanks for not shooting us.'' Kelly said and Matt nodded.

''All good.'' Patrick said and quick Kelly and Mat walked away, Matt sighing relieved when they were in the car.

''Gosh, we made it.'' Kelly sighed as he started driving away.

''Maybe it wasn't so smart to say where we work!'' Matt said a bit upset. He didn't want to be angry with his friend but he was worried. They had gotten themselves involved with serious business and he was afraid something bad could happen to him.

''Fine, but maybe it was not that smart to get involved with this at all. This man, he gives me the creeps. He seems so nice but I am sure he isn't. Something is off with the guy!'' Kelly said.

''No shit.'' Matt just said as he shook his head.

They drove home, neither of them feeling well after this had happened now and when they got home, Matt read through the files Anotnio had given him one more tiem, Kelly making diner.

''Just let it go.'' Kelly said.

''How! This man has all these dangerous chemicals and he knows who we are and where we work!''

''It will be fine, the investigation is not that unsafe.''

''How do you know that, this man could be dangerous.''

Kelly shrugged and walked back to the kitchen, almost walking into Gabby, whom came back from seeing Laura.

''What?'' She asked. ''What could be dangerous?''

''I uh- ask Matt.'' Kelly said then not sure what he could say.

Gabby walked to the living room, where Matt was sitting. He had just put the file away in time, worried about Gabby walking in and she pulled him up.

''What investigation for Antonio was Kelly talking about.'' Gabby hissed, not sure how to feel about this.

''Look, all I can tell you now is that me and Kelly are working on something for Antonio. It is an investigation for the police and I don't want you to get involved in it, okay. Not because I don't trust you but because I am scared something will happen to you when you get too close.''

''What? Matt please tell me you are not involved with something dangerous.'' She said concerned.

''Babe…I run into burning buildings for a living…'' He said then, grabbing her hand and caressing it and finally she showed a bit of a smile.

''Just be careful, okay.'' Gabby said then and she held him, burying her face in his back, sad that she had no idea what he was doing and how dangerous it was and he wrapped his arms around her.

''It is going to be okay, I promise. Me and Kelly are being really careful with everything we are doing to help with the case…and Antonio is making sure that we are safe. So I guess you have to trust your fiancé and your brother.'' Matt said softly as he caressed over her back.

''Good, just be careful.'' Gabby said then as she looked up again.

''I promise.'' Matt said then and they shared a kiss before walking back to the kitchen.

Kelly was sitting at the table, waiting for them to join for dinner. Gabby still seemed a little upset about what Matt had just told her.

''Uh Kelly…I know you tried your best on dinner…but uh….'' Matt said as they looked at the lasagna, that was burned.

''The chicken in it is probably good.'' Kelly said as he tried to get a piece out.

''You put chicken in lasagna?''

''I forgot to buy beef….and I used the chicken that was already in the fridge.''

Finally he grabbed a piece of chicken and cut it, the chicken still raw.

''You are kitchen disaster.'' Matt said and Kelly shrugged.

''Looks like I am buying you dinner tonight.''

''I am glad you at least didn't burn the kitchen down.'' Gabby smirked as she helped clean up the table with Matt and Kelly was throwing out his creation – or rather, his failure.

''Hey, all three of us are firefighters, could have been worse.'' Matt shrugged.

They got in Kelly's car then and he drove to the Italian restaurant not too far from them, where they had dinner together with real lasagna. They had a great time and later that night they wanted to go home, as all of them had a shift tomorrow.

As they walked out of the restaurant, they wanted to walk to Kelly's car when they suddenly saw that multiple fire trucks were on the parking lot close to Kelly's car.

''Oh no not my car, not again!'' Kelly yelled as he ran towards his car. Matt grabbed Gabby's hand as they ran after Kelly. When they arrived there they saw that it was not Kelly's car that was on fire, but the car beside his.

''Sir, you have to stand back.'' One of the firefighters pushed Kelly back.

''My car is there!'' Kelly said, angry and yelling against the poor man, but he was so upset his car was so close to the fire.

''There is nothing I can do about that now.''

''Look, I am going to need my car to get home.'' Kelly said. ''I am going to need my car to go to work tomorrow to work on squad 3 of firehouse 51!''

The fireman nodded understanding.

''I am really sorry, I head great stories about squad 3…but we can't let you take your car. Police will take it to see if there is any evidence on your car.''

Matt jumped in really quickly.

''Listen, can you make sure that Antonio Dawson gets this case. It is very important you give it to him.''

Finally the man nodded and Gabby and matt dragged Kelly away to a taxi. As they arrived at home Matt was standing with Kelly, angry because his car could be damaged now.

''Do you think Patrick….'' Kelly said unsure but Matt shrugged.

''I don't know. But if he is behind this…we have to be careful.'' Matt said, hoping that this was just coincidence.

* * *

NOTE: Looks like things are heating up! *badum tsss* but is the guy after them now they had investigated him and who put the car beside Kelly's on fire? Coincidence or a warning? Next chapter things get a bit more tense between Kelly, Matt and Gabby on shift and even more and is danger still lurking?

Thank you so much for reading and I hope you liked this second chapter and please tell me what you thought about this chapter! I hope you will tell me what you think and if you want to see more of this story!


	3. Chapter 3

**_Thank you so much for your response if you left a review. I hope a lot of you are enjoying it since the response is not a lot. Please just let me know what you think because I am not sure what you all think of this story._**

* * *

 _Matt tried to roll over, coughing. His ears were hurting and all he heard were his ears ringing. His head was pounding and he tried to crawl up, remembering the car explosion but he couldn't get up._

 _''_ _Kelly?'' He tried to yell out but his chest hurt too much and he tried to roll over. As soon as he tried to roll on his side, he almost screamed out in pain because of his leg and he laid back on his back. He tried to look at his legs but all he saw was that it was a wrong angle._

 _''_ _Kelly…I can't get up.'' Matt said, feeling that blood was streaming down his face and he had his arm on the ground, searching around for Kelly._

 _''_ _Kelly?'' He asked again and he tried to roll over onto his chest, but his leg didn't want to move and Matt started to feel dizzy._

 _''_ _Kell-'' He said again but suddenly he started to pass out. For a second the ringing noise in his ears got replaced by the sound of sirens, but then everything was gone._

 **2 days earlier**

Kelly was sitting at the squad table, trying to play along with the games that they were playing at the table but he felt terrible. It was 11 days ago since the fire had damaged his car and he hoped to pick it up today after shift but he was so angry his car had gotten damaged. If it had been an accident it wouldn't have been a nice thing but he was sure that this was not an accident and he was pretty sure that Patrick was behind the fact that his car had gotten damaged.

And it had been a long shift already.

Apparently the car that had been on fire beside his had been one that had bene there for weeks and he was sure it was set on fire on purpose.

Truck had been called out for a call to a small car accident and Casey jumped out of the truck as they came back and he jumped out of the truck.

He put his coat back on the door of the truck and got the boots and bunker pants off when somebody came walking his way. Peeking around the door he saw it was Patrick Johnson and the man smiled at him as he saw Casey.

''Hello. I just thought I would see where you are working. I had the night shift and figured you might be working'' Patrick Johnson said as he came walking into the firehouse. Matt felt his heart was beating in his chest and was wo worried about what the man was doing here. It was weird, he was just another man but with the plans that he had, he frightened Matt.

''Nice to see you here.'' He finally managed to say, acting like nothing was up.

''I brought you all some snacks.'' Patrick said as he held up the bag he was holding and Otis popped up from behind the truck.

''Did I hear snacks?''

''Yes, I took some savory snacks…some sweet ones…'' Patrick said. ''Do you think I could get a tour?''

Matt stood there, not sure what to say for now but nodded at Otis then.

''Give this man a tour, just make sure that he gets a good tour!'' Matt said and Otis nodded, took Patrick with him and worried Matt walked around, trying to avoid Otis and Patrick and looked for Kelly.

Finally he found Kelly, sorting out the tools by his truck.

''Kelly, Patrick Johnson is here.'' Matt hissed and Kelly looked up at Matt, shocked.

They just sat by the table, Herrmann and Otis telling Patrick about recent saves and they were just worried and concerned. Patrick looked at them every now and then and told Herrmann about working at the Skydeck.

''I am working with the security.'' Patrick explained and Matt had to do his best not to look at Kelly. They had a feeling the man was a ticking time bomb now they knew he had all these chemicals.

''candidate, my office.'' Matt said then as he winked at Gabby. He wanted to inform her about who Patrick was. Gabby got up and walked after him.

''You see, lieutenant Casey and his candidate are secretly engaged.'' Otis smirked.

''Is that so? Interesting!'' Patrick smirked and Matt was one second away from hitting Otis, but also knew that Otis did not know who Patrick was.

In the office, Gabby looked at him a bit puzzled.

''Gabby…that man is one of the suspects in the investigation we are working on, just be careful around him, okay?'' Matt said.

''Why don't you just tell me what is wrong!'' She said then.

''I can't, just promise you will be careful around this man, okay?'' Finally she nodded and walked out then, angry he still would not say anything.

They finished shift, Patrick Johnson leaving then as well. Kelly and Matt went to the police station, to tell Antonio although there was not much that Antonio could tell them.

A bit bummed they went to the garage then to pick up Kelly's car and Kelly almost laid down against the car, hugging it.

''We can drive in my car again.'' Kelly smiled. ''Baby…my baby is allright again.''

''Kelly, listen. I know it is great to get your car back but I am worried because Patrick might know this car. I am worried because I have a feeling that the other car fire was warning. He hasn't seen my car yet, so we are using mine now. Okay?'' Matt said.

''Fine. Good.'' Kelly said a bit upset as they got in the car and drove home.

At home Gabby had just finished dinner and Matt wished he could just tell Gabby about what had happened and thought about telling her but knew that it would get dangerous to tell her because she would talk to Antonio about it. They sat down by the table then.

''No more burned lasagna with chicken.'' Matt sighed relieved as he threw a big pile of pasta on his plate.

''it was not that bad.'' Kelly smirked.

''Yes it was…'' Matt said.

Gabby nodded. ''It was.''

''You two have no respect for culinary art.'' Kelly joked and they finished dinner, Kelly going out for a run then and Matt and Gabby did the dishes, walking to the living room then.

''I am concerned about you Matt….be honest with me, okay? I am scared that the explosion of Kelly's car has something to do with that investigation…and who was that guy at the firehouse today?''

''Gabby, I can't tell you, you know that. You know that I told your brother that this investigation would stay a secret…and you already know too much!''

Gabby stood there, her arms crossed and looking angry and he carefully took his hand.

''Babe…I got some days off so I can go to the cabin and please come with me….'' She smiled. ''I could really use some days alone with you. Boden said Herrmann could take you over the next shift so have got four days.''

''Gabby, the investigation…I am not sure.'' He said then and she looked disappointed. She wanted to get up and walk away from him but he wrapped his arm around her middle and pulled her back against him.

''Hey, hey I have got a better idea.'' He said then. ''Your family still lives in the Dominican Republic, right?''

''Yeah well, my grandparents and some of my cousins.'' She said then and she laid down against him again. She wanted to be angry that he was not telling her everything but guessed that it could be dangerous for him and her brother.

''Why don't we go there then.''

''When?'' She asked excited. He smiled as she was so happy now again.

''How about when your candidacy finishes in 6 months? We can celebrate it there?'' He said then and she smiled happy, kissed him again.

''I can't wait to see my grandparents again.'' She said excited as she laid down against him.

''But I still want to go to the cabin with you.'' She said then as she caressed his chest.

''Maybe… '' He promised her and she just shook her head, still worried and angry that he would not go along with her.

''You know what, you can suck it. I am going to the cabin. I asked for days off and I am going to use them. I am going to the cabin and if you care to join me you know where to find me!'' Gabby said angry and she got up, walked to the bathroom and Matt walked after her.

''Gabby, calm down.'' Matt said.

''No Matt, I can't deal with you when you are not talking to me.'' She said as she started packing some stuff.

''Gabby don't do this! You know I want to come with you but there are lives on the line in this investigation so I can't just drop it.''

''Yes and your life is on the line too! She said angry. ''And yet you won't talk to me about it.''

''Gabby please don't drive all the way to the cabin in the dark.'' He said concerned but she pulled her hand away.

''Then you should come with me.''

''You know I can't.''

''Then I will see you there when you can. I am going to be up there for 4 days.'' She said as she was almost walking out and Matt grabbed her, hugged her. He realized that it might also be better that she was out of the city, with the danger that was going around now and Patrick Johnson who knew who she was.

''You might be safer there. I will see you when it is over, okay.'' He said then and finally she gave him a quick kiss before walking out.

''Call me when you are the-''

The door already closed and Matt slumped down on the couch, hiding his face in his hands. Why was everything getting messed up by this stupid investigation.

* * *

NOTE: Soooo maybe they are not that safe? Gabby went away now to go to the cabin, angry that Matt would not come with her but next chapter things are going down! Will they get the guy in time or….?

Thank you so much for reading this chapter. Please do leave a review because I am scared you are not liking this story and not sure if I should go on.


	4. Chapter 4

**_Thank you so much for your response if you left a review. I hope you will enjoy this action packed fourth chapter and please do leave a review about this chapter because I really want to know what you are thinking._**

* * *

 **2 days later**

Matt and Kelly were slowly going towards the farm. The car was gone and they knew Patrick was not there and Kelly walked to the shed, to make sure that all the chemicals were there and so they could hopefully find more evidence.

Matt looked around while Kelly was in the

''Matt, all the stuff is gone!'' Kelly said then and Matt shook his head.

''What if he is on his way to the skydeck.'' Matt said then.

''We have to go!'' Kelly said then.

They rushed to Chicago, Antonio promising he would be at the skydeck with backup and they went there as quick as possible. By the skydeck they parked the car, running inside and tried to push through security, where some of the guards stopped then and Matt and Kelly showed their badges.

''We are working together with Detective Dawson from the CPD, we need to get through.''

The guard just shook his head when Antonio came running in as well, showing his badge. Finally they were let through security and saw the head of security then.

''Where is Patrick Johnson?''

''The security guy, oh just went upstairs, said he had to talk to the superior. His elevator just went away.''

Matt started running up the stairs. Kelly followed him shortly and Antonio was getting ready to block the entry of the building, letting nobody in out.

Kelly tried to keep up with Matt running up the stairs while they tried to listen if the elevator already stopped.

''Man, no more stairs!'' Kelly panted as they kept on running when Matt suddenly left the floor.

He pulled Kelly along with him and they saw one of the elevators was stil going up to the skydeck. Some guys in suits wanted to get in but Matt and Kelly squeezed past them.

''The skydeck is on the 103rd floor.'' Kelly panted and Matt pushed the button, looking at the other men a bit apologizing. They had just made it up 16 floors up hopefully this would safe them some time.

They stood there, panting, hearing the other elevator just arrived on the floor then and when they finally arrived on the other floor they looked around, looking for Patrick Johnson. Suddenly they saw him looking at them and running away then, a big backpack on his back.

''Stop him, stop him!'' Kelly yelled and Patrick Johnson started running. Matt ran as fast as he could, trying to catch up with the man and finally he started to catch up and grabbed the bag, pulled Patrick Johnson back.

In time he managed to duck before Johnson could hit him and he pushed him down on the ground. Kelly caught up as well, holding Patrick Johnson down as well.

''I got it, check the bag!'' Matt said, trying to keep Patrick Johnson to the ground.

''So you weren't just checking fire safety…what a shock!'' Patrick laughed, almost maniacally.

Kelly looked through the bag and saw the explosives Patrick had put together with the chemicals and all the other supplies.

Finally Antonio came running their way as well and cuffed the man, together with Matt.

''We got him.'' Antonio said through the radio.

Kelly smiled at Matt. They had been in time and the investigation had not been for nothing.

The other policemen joined them and took Patrick Johnson away.

Patrick Johnson was laughing loud, even when the police carried him away and Matt and Kelly looked a bit surprised, worried because of his laughter.

As the whole skydeck got evacuated by the police to get bomb squad in to fix everything, Kelly and Mat were home. There was nothing they could do anymore but they were just so happy about catching the guy in time and Matt could not wait to tell Gabby everything as he would go to the cabin.

As he got home and wanted to start packing he suddenly got a phone call.

''You fixed my kitchen last week…and not the sink is not working anymore. Do you have any time to come fix it today, we just had an newborn baby and I could really use the water…''

''I can't really.'' Matt said. For one, he was still too excited because of what happened with the arrest of Patrick Johnson. Antonio had promised that they would not have any interviews with them for the next two days to give them some time off and so that Matt could go to Gabby and that all he wanted.

''We need water because of our baby, please.''

''Okay.'' He finally said. ''I will be there in an hour.''

He looked at the bag he had been trying to pack to finally see Gabby again when he realized he would not be there with her.

Matt took his phone out of his pocket and looked at the picture of him and Gabby on the screen and he missed her and he wished that he could hug her now. He felt bad about the call for the constructing job but he still wanted to take and knew they could always to the weekend another time.

He dialed Gabby but she did not take off the phone and he was worried that she was still angry with him. Even though she had texted him that she had arrived safely, it was still not easy just wondering how she felt because Matt was worried she was upset.

Suddenly she called him back.

''Matt!'' She sighed, not sure if he was going to cancel on the weekend completely.

''Hey babe…the investigation is over….'' He said happy. ''Patrick Johnson got arrest…I tackled him…looks like high school football training was useful after all.'' He joked and Gabby smirked.

''That is great, so you are coming here?'' Gabby said happy.

''Babe…I just had a call about a construction job and…maybe later…but then it is only for one day…I…another time okay? Just the two of us.'' He promised.

''Matt why is everything more important than me! Why can't you just say no to the job and come to me. I want to be with you. Just us.''

''Kelly is coming to the cabin.''

''Matt, is Kelly my fiancé?'' She asked upset.

''no but you won't be alon-''

''Matt I just want you to come.''

She hung up then, angry and Matt sat on the edge of the bed.

Finally he got up to the living room and looked at Kelly.

''You are going to the cabin right?''

''I am going to my dad's. I don't want to be in the way of you and Gabby.''

''I…Gabby was sure I was going to come and I got a construction job and she is angry now.''

''No shit.'' Kelly smirked.

''Kelly, do you think I should cancel that job and go to Gabby?'' Matt said then.

''Are you stupid, of course you should!'' Kelly said then and finally Matt nodded.

On his way to the bedroom he called the constructing customer and cancelled, knew that this was not something he usually did. But Gabby was right, instead of cancelling her he should have said no to the customer.

He got up then and made sure that everything was packed and tried to call Gabby again and she did not take off the phone. Finally he left a message on her voicemail.

''Hey babe…I get that you are angry…but I am coming to the cabin now…Kelly is coming along to grab some wood and is going to go to his dad's cabin then. Anyway, I am coming your way…and I am taking smores…and good wine….. and I love you.'' He said then and put the phone down, hoping she would hear the voicemails soon. He packed all of his stuff in the bag and was really not happy because she hadn't taken her phone and she just wished that he could have talked to Gabby before going there, but he was excited to see her and hold her again. It had just been two days but with all the tension and stress he had missed her so bad and barely five minutes later he knocked on Kelly's bedroom door, for him to come and Kelly smirked, thought it was adorable that matt was so excited to Gabby that he was almost running to the car.

''Time to go to Gabby.'' Matt smiled.

''Are you sure I should come too. I mean I am going to the other cabin but still.''

''I am sure it is fine.'' Matt said as he threw the bags in the back of the pickup truck, securing them and he got in the car.

''Something smells off.'' Casey said as he wanted to put the key in the ignition. ''Must have leaked some when I was gassing up.''

He put the key into the ignition and wanted to drive away, when flames suddenly started to rise from the front of the car.

''Oh god, get out!'' Severide said but when Casey wanted to move the car suddenly moved forward, slamming into the wall.

''What did you do!'' Kelly yelled.

''That wasn't me….oh no…'' Matt said as he tried to get out but his leg was stuck. Kelly got out of the car after pushing the door open. Matt tried to stay calm but his knee was feeling odd, painful and wouldn't move from under the wheel. He wanted to push his knee away but it hurt too much.

''I am stuck!'' Casey said panicked. Kelly leaned inside the car and looked concerned at Casey's knee, something looked wrong with it. Maybe it had dislocated when the car had hit the wall. Kelly was not sure but he knew that at least something was broken. Carefully he tried to touch the knee to pull Matt free but as soon as he touched it Matt almost passed out.

''Matt, listen to me, try to move your leg.'' Kelly said hopeful.

''I can't, I think it is broken.'' Casey said and he looked at his friend. Kelly grabbed him even tighter, tried to pull him out of the driver's seat but his knee was too stuck under the wheel.

''This is going to hurt.'' Kelly warned him and Matt pinched his shoulders as Kelly was trying to pull his leg from under the wheel. He was trying not to scream.

''Matt this is bad. I am scared to make it worse.''

''Pull my leg out…I don't want to burn.'' Matt said, trying to stay calm but pain was unbearable. Kelly grabbed his lower leg then, trying to pull his leg out, moving it and Casey just trying to sit as still as possible, holding onto Severide. Casey screamed out then, Kelly pulling his knee away from under the wheel.

Finally Kelly pulled him out and they fell down onto the driveway. Matt screamed out again as his leg hit the tiles and he fell down. Kelly pulled him over the stones but then suddenly, the car blew up.

Matt's head got blown back onto the tiles of the driveway. Kelly tried to shield his friend but when the scrap and glass hit him in the face, he fell back. Another big flame came from the car and Kelly wanted to crawl up to help Matt, but when another blast came from the car, he got knocked back as well, falling backward, when everything faded to black.

* * *

NOTE: Patrick Johnson got arrested and they got the bomb in time and wanted to go to the cabin, happy to go to Gabby to the cabin but then he had a fight with her because he had an urgent construction job but decided to go to Gabby then. But then…the car exploded…and will they survive? How will Gabby reply to this?

Thank you so much for reading this chapter. Please do leave a review because I am scared you are not liking this story and you didn't like the ending of this chapter but please tell me what you think!


	5. Chapter 5

**_So the last chapter ended on a big cliffhanger. I really hope you did like the last chapter although there was not a lot of response to it. I hope you will enjoy this really long chapter that also ends with a sort of cliffhanger – because I love cliffhangers and I know you guys don't! ;)_**

* * *

 **Two hours later**

Gabby was sitting on the couch in the cabin. Mat and Kelly should have been here by now. She had called with Antonio some hours ago to talk about her fight with Matt and the investigation but finally Antonio had told her what was going on and that they had arrested the bomber and that Matt and Kelly were safe.

She wished that Matt was here already. She knew he had saved so many people and felt bad getting so mad with him before.

Finally a car approached the cabin but she got up, surprised when she saw it was not Matt and Kelly but Antonio.

She opened the door and looked at her brother.

''What are you doing here? Where is Matt?''

''Gabby…. Matt and Kelly….they…Matt's car exploded…..'' Antonio said concerned and Gabby shook her head. Tears started to stream down her cheeks and Antonio wanted to dry her tears but she pushed him away.

''How is Matt?''

''I don't know…nobody knows.''

''Kelly?''

''Alive, but…it is not good.'' He said and he wanted to hug his sister to comfort her but she pushed him away again, hitting him against his chest, angry.

''You promised to protect them. You promised Matt would be safe!'' She yelled angry.

''Gabby I am sorry –'' Antonio said but she hit her hands against his chest, angry and upset and tried to push him away.

''Go away. I never want to see you again.''

''Gabby!''

''No Antonio! I never want to see you again!'' Gabby said angry and she walked past him, to her car.

''Gabby, you are upset, don't drive like this. Let me drive you!'' Antonio said but his sister did not listen to him

''Gabby.''

''No! I hate you Antonio. You would protect them and now I might lose him! You promised it! I hate you!'' Gabby yelled angry and she got in the car then, driving away.

She was barely underway when she stopped the car, hitting against the wheel, crying. Maybe Antonio was right and she was in no state to drive, but she was angry and she hated him, angry because he had told her they were safe and now Matt might be dead.

She started to drive again, trying to stay calm as she drove to Lakeshore, hoping Matt and Kelly would be okay.

As she walked to the hospital she looked at her phone, seeing she had a voicemail from Matt but when she saw the time she was sure that it was before the explosion.

She almost ran to the desk.

''Where is Matthew Casey….please tell me he is alive.''

She tried to stay strong but suddenly she started to sob uncontrollably. She was just so scared about losing him. The person behind the desk called somebody and a doctor came to greet her then.

''You are family of Matthew Casey?''

''I am his fiancée.'' Gabby said and the doctor winked her to come with him.

''He just came out of emergency surgery. His femur is broken and his knee is dislocated and broken. We managed to put his knee back in place and put his femur back in place. Hopefully he will get back on his feet. He suffered multiple chemical burns and a severe concussion, but we are hopeful he will heal with any lasting damage. We just moved him to a room from ICU because he is stable. But he will have to go into surgery for his knee again.''

Gabby sighed relieved. He was stable and she just hoped that he would be allright.

''And Kelly Severide?''

''He is still in surgery. Can't tell you much about him. We are trying to contact his family.''

''His dad lives really far away….but we are his family too. Please tell me what is wrong.'' Gabby said then.

''He….got hit in the face by the glass and scrap metal. He suffered chemical burns as well.'' The doctor said. ''When there is any news I will tell you, but I will make sure somebody will bring your fiancé first.''

The nurse took her to the room and she sighed relieved when she saw he was alive. He looked terrible, with patches over his arms and in his neck, probably covering the chemical burns and his leg was wrapped in bandage, all the way up to his hip. But she also knew that he was lucky to have survived the blast from so close.

''Matt?'' She asked carefully but he did not reply to her, still sedated. She sat down by his bedside and grabbed his hand. She knew he would wake up soon and she really just hoped that. She just wanted to say sorry about the fight they had and that he was a good fiancé even if he sometimes put work upfront.

She thought back about the voicemail, him telling her he loved her and she felt so bad for not listening to it earlier or calling him and making up.

Holding his hand, she thought about what to do about Antonio. She knew she had hurt him but he had hurt her. He had even promised her this morning that Matt and Kelly were safe. That they had gotten the bomber and that nothing was going to happen but here she was, holding onto Matt's hand while he was in pain and she had no idea how Kelly was doing.

Suddenly he was stirring in the bed a little bit and slowly he opened his eyes a tiny bit.

''G…g'by.'' He finally managed to say and she caressed over his head.

''hey, I am here…just….it will all be fine.'' She said and he looked at her for a tiny bit but fell asleep again then. She just sat there, holding his hand and a little later he finally opened his eyes.

''leg…hu-hurts….'' He mumbled, his fingers grabbing her hand.

''Your leg suffered a lot of damage, but it is going to be fine. The doctor said you will recover, you also suffered a concussion but they will keep an eye on that. You are going to be fine then, I know that for sure.''

''Kelly?'' Matt asked then with a lot of effort.

''I haven't seen him yet. He was still in surgery when I arrived. Do you want me to go see how Kelly is?''

''Yes…'' Matt just managed and she got up, kissed him on his forehead as she walked out to go see Kelly.

''Matt…I love you.'' She said in the doorway and she looked at him but he didn't seem awake again.

She walked over the hallway, trying not to cry and feel upset because of everything that was happening. She felt so bad because Matt was in so much pain. She felt bad that they never had made up and now he had almost died.

''I am looking for Kelly Severide?'' She asked a nurse. .

''He is still in ICU.''

''Can I please just see him for a second?'' She asked and the nurse nodded, winked her to walk with her.

They walked into the ICU and the nurse pointed him to a bed.

Gabby was shocked when she saw most of Kelly's face was covered in bandages.

''In two days the plastic surgeon is coming to see what he can do for him…multiple severe burns over his face…and lacerations. There are also chemical burns on his arms. He is lucky nothing ended up in his eyes.''

Gabby slowly walked closer and looked surprise when Kelly was awake.

''Kelly, thank god you are okay!'' Gabby said happy.

''Don't feel so okay.'' Kelly mumbled. ''Where is…everybody?''

''Kelly….your dad is on the way.'' Gabby said then .

''Where is Matt….I tried to protect him.'' Kelly whispered.

''he is moved to a room. He is going to need some surgery for his leg, but he is going to be fine.'' Gabby said. Only now she realized that Matt hadn't been hit by the blast too bad because Kelly had been protecting him.

''Anything I can pick up for you at home? I am going to take stuff for Matt…''

''Anything would be good….clothes….''

''Going to take that for you.'' Gabby promised. ''I will be back in a bit. Just rest, okay?''

Finally she got up and started to walk back to Matt's room. Although she was so shocked about what had happened but she was still not realizing what had really happened.

Matt was barely awake when she came back and she kissed him on his forehead.

''Are you in a lot of pain.''

''Yeah…yeah…'' Matt sighed.

''I can ask if they can give you some more painkillers.'' She said then. ''I just saw Kelly. He just came out of surgery.''

''How…?''

''he should be fine.'' Gabby said but she did not want to tell him that Kelly had been hit in the face, trying to carry Matt away.

''Matt, you are sweating like madness.'' She said concerned then, realizing sweat was dripping down his face.

''I feel….b….b….bad'' Matt mumbled and suddenly his hand went limp in her hands and she pressed the call button, concerned.

''Matt, Matt!'' She yelled concerned. Feeling his head she knew his temperature was way too high.

The nurses and his doctor came walking in and Gabby backed off, concerned.

''His temperature is over 104!'' The doctor said and Gabby got taken out of the room.

She waited on the hallway, trying to stay calm and trying not to cry. She wanted to go back to Kelly but was not sure if Kelly wanted to see her. She walked around the hallways, couldn't stay by his room, not being sure what was happening to him and what was wrong.

When she came walking back after a bit she saw the staff was gone, but also knew it was wrong. There was a tube going down his throat now and she shook her head. What if she was really going to lose him now.

''What is happening?'' She asked upset .

''The chemicals that burned him….caused an infection in his leg.'' The doctor said then. ''The infection is raging through his body.''

''What now?''

''We put him in a drug induced coma so the antibiotics can do their work. Hopefully it will make him better soon….and we will be able to safe his leg.''

''He might lose his leg? But you said he would be fine.'' Gabby said angry. She knew she shouldn't take out her anger on the doctor but she was upset to hear that he could lose his leg.

''he was fine…until a bit ago. Hopefully the antibiotics will start working soon.'' The doctor said.

Numb Gabby looked at Matt. It just seemed to go from bad to worse.

Gabby sat down by his bedside again, caressing his hand and she wished he would just open his eyes and say it was all right. That he was going to be okay but she knew he would not say anything. Grabbing onto his hand she just kept hearing the voicemail, replaying in her head. His voice saying I love you in her head gave her some trust, hoping he would wake up and say it again.

* * *

NOTE: So Gabby got the news about the explosion by Antonio and is really angry with Antonio because he had promised that they would be safe and she said that she never wanted to see him again. Back in Chicago, she finally found out that Matt and Kelly are still alive although Kelly is severely injured in his face and Matt….is Matt going to pull through now his leg got infected? Will they finally really get to make up?

Thank you so much for reading this chapter. Please do leave a review because I am scared you are not liking this story and you didn't like the ending of this chapter but please tell me what you think!


	6. Chapter 6

**_Thank you so much for the reviews on the previous chapter. I am glad some of you leave some response on the story! So I hope you will enjoy this chapter and that you will tell me what you think! It is a really long chapter that cost a lot of effort so please let me know what you think! :)_**

* * *

 **6 days later**

Gabby walked into the hospital. Most of her time the last few days she had spent here and yesterday had been a good day. Matt had fought the infection off, mostly and he had started to wake up yesterday and she was so glad she was finally awake again, somewhat responding, although he had not been talking much.

But she was even more concerned about Kelly now. She had not seen him since she had seen him in the ICU, because he didn't want anybody to come see him. Although she wanted ot be stubborn and go into his room and see him but she also did not want to hurt him.

As she was on her way to his room, his doctor suddenly stopped her.

''Miss Dawson, can I just talk to you for a second?''

''Sure.'' She said, not sure if it was about Matt or Kelly, but any news would always been good.

''The infection is slowly going down, but we are still concerned.'' The doctor told Gabby then. ''We started waking him up yesterday as you know…. and he seems to be doing decent, for somebody in his state but we know that if we don't bring him into surgery tomorrow for his knee, we might not be able to fix it, as parts of his knee are growing together the wrong way.''

Gabby nodded understanding. She was worried to hear that he was going into surgery again but as long as it was to save his knee, she also knew that it would be fine.

''but we are worried that if we do bring him into surgery again, his leg might get infected again. If that is the case, we just want his consent….to amputate his leg, otherwise if might cost him his life.'' The doctor said and Gabby looked down, sad to hear that they were not sure if it would turn out good. It just made her feel terrible that she heard now she could still lose him.

''I will talk to him.'' She said. ''I prefer telling that myself.''

The doctor nodded and she walked on to his room.

Matt was half awake when she walked in and she sat down beside him.

He smiled a tiny bit at her and she kissed him on his cheek. She was just so happy he was awake and turned her way a tiny bit.

''How are you feeling.'' She asked concerned.

''Good now I see you.'' He smiled and she smiled back at him, kissing him then.

''How is your leg?''

''Painful.'' He admitted and she looked at his morphine, but it was already on the max. His leg was up on a stash of pillows and she looked surprised as it was not in bandages anymore but all she saw were bruises and scars.

''Ugly.'' He said then.

''Well, at least they shaved your leg.'' She said, trying to keep chatting light and he laughed.

''we need to talk about your leg, babe.'' She said as she caressed his hand.

''You have to go back into surgery tomorrow, because your knee is growing together but not in a good way.''

''That is okay.'' He said then.

''But there is a risk your leg might get infected again and they might have to amputate your leg then to save your life.''

Matt looked down and Gabby felt so sad to bring him the bad news.

''Well, that's bad.'' He said then.

''no, it is not! The surgery could go fine and then you will be back on your feet in no time.'' She said as she caressed the side of his face but he looked so sad.

''I don't want to stop doing what I love…and if I lose my leg, I have to stop doing what I love.'' He said softly.

''You know. I don't want to lose what I love…and that is you.'' She said concerned. She caressed his hand and knew that it would crush him if he lost his leg after all but she wanted to keep believing that it would still be fine, cause it could still turn out fine.

''I love you too.'' He smiled then and she knew that he was still feeling terrible because of the news but his smile because he loved her made her really happy.

''Where is Kelly?'' Matt asked then, tired.

''In his room. I haven't seen him yet. He didn't want to see me.'' She said and Matt frowned, looking to tired.

''Hey, you know what, how about you get some rest…and I will go see Kelly.''

He nodded and she kissed him on his forehead and he fell asleep really quickly and she knew that everything cost him so much energy.

Nervous she walked over the hallway to Kelly's room. She knew which one it was and she had walked past, hoping the door was open and she could see him but the door was closed all the time.

She knocked on the door and finally pushed the door open. She knew that Kelly didn't want to see her now but she wanted to tell him that Matt needed him.

''Go away.'' He just said angry, looking away.

''I am not going away.'' She said and he just shook his head.

''I am really sorry Kelly…I know you don't want anybody to see you….but Matt needs you.'' Gabby said as she sat down by his beside.

''I don't want Matt to see me.'' Kelly said sad.

''Well, you can't hide in this room forever. I think you and Matt finally talking to each other again would help you.'' She said. She was shocked by the scars on the side of his face and knew that it had to be hard on him but she wished that he would not hide himself now because of the scars. The right side of his face was covered in the chemical burns, the other side of his face still healing from the lacerations of the glass and metal scraps. He and she knew it would get somewhat better, but he would always carry the scars with him.

''How is Matt?'' Kelly asked concerned then.

''Not good. He fought most of the infection off but they are not sure if they can send him into surgery tomorrow to repair his knee. The doctor said he has to go in tomorrow before his knee would start healing the wrong way. But if his leg gets infected again, it could kill him, or he could lose his leg.'' Gabby said scared.

Kelly looked down, shocked by the news. He knew that Matt losing his leg would be a giant setback for him.

''I will go see him.'' Kelly promised then.

''Oh god, Kelly.'' Matt said as the nurse pushed the wheelchair inside a little later.

''Looks ugly, I know.'' Kelly said as he bend his head down and Matt felt terrible for what he said. His friend had never seemed so embarrassed.

''Hey, look at me. I am in a diaper, with my leg up and I am not even sure if it is still going to be there tomorrow. I am not exactly mister Pretty.'' Matt said and finally Kelly looked up and seemed to feel a bit better.

Matt felt so bad because he knew that Kelly had been hit by the blast mostly because he had been hanging over Matt, trying to protect him.

''So, I heard you are going into surgery again tomorrow. I mean, a little birdy told me.'' Kelly said. He wanted to smile at Matt but the side of his face hurt too much to smile and so did the stitches from the lacerations.

''True. I bet that little Birdy was called Gabby….things could go wrong.''

''I know, but you are going to pull through and within week we will be pub crawling again. I mean, you will have to hit on the ladies with your pretty face for me and I will do the walking.'' Kelly said then and Matt smiled.

''The ladies will still love you, I guarantee.''

Kelly shrugged and looked down but as he looked up he also saw that his friend was so worn out.

''You know what. I am going to have my beauty sleep, I recommend you to do the same because you look like shite….and I will go see you tomorrow before the surgery. I promise.'' Kelly said then. He felt terrible but knew he also had to be strong for his friend.

Gabby returned later, after dinner, hoping Matt felt a bit more energetic now.

''I am going to get back on my feet…and you know why… when you finish your candidacy, I want to be the lieutenant that gets to congratulate you on finishing your candidacy. I went to spend the rest of my life with you and make you happy.'' He smiled then as he walked in.

''Well, how high on painkillers are you?'' She smiled as she walked closer and opened her bag. She had taken some more stuff for him but she was still surprised by what he had just said.

''The painkillers are definitely a part of it…but I love you.'' He smiled and she kissed him.

''Come here.'' He said then and she pushed the rail of his bed then, sitting down on his bedside and carefully laying down beside him, holding him tight.

''I love you.'' He said again.

''I love you too and I am sorry I got in a fight with you right before the explosion. I know you are busy and sometimes I am too demanding.''

''I was stupid for saying yes to the job.''

''We are both stupid.'' She smirked, but so happy they had made up over this stupid matter.

''Can you tell me if you talked to Antonio and he has told you anything about how the ex….explosion happened?'' Matt asked her then.

''I…I haven't talked to Antonio because….well when he told me you were involved into the car bomb explosion I got angry and I told him that I never want to see him again…and I don't want to see him right now.'' She admitted as he caressed the side of her face.

''I get that you are angry with him….but he is your brother and he cares about you.'' Matt said. She noticed it was costing him a lot more effort to talk and she knew it was itme to say goodnight soon. But she also did not like hearing that Matt wanted her to talk to Antonio.

''He promised to protect you…'' She said angry and Matt tried to nod understanding. He got that she was upset but he just wished that she would talk to her brother because he also knew that it would also make him feel better.

''Can you promise me that you will talk to Antonio tomorrow. That you can tell me you made with up with him when I get out of the surgery?'' He said and she nodded, slowly.

Matt started to doze off a bit and she climbed off his bed. She realized that everything was draining him and she tucked him in as much as he could because of his leg.

''hey, I am going home….I love you. I will be here before the surgery tomorrow.'' She said and he smiled before really dozing off, knowing that he was really at the end of his energy and she kissed him on his forehead, already asleep and just hoped that it would all turn out allright. But if he believed in it, then so did she.

She walked out of his room and walked to the room where Kelly was staying and she knocked again and he looked up at her.

''So, you are getting to go home tomorrow….'' Gabby smiled.

''I am going to my dad's cabin.'' Kelly said, turning down the TV.

''Why? You will be so far away from all of us. You will still need to see the doctor…and the plastic surgeon wants to see you next week, right?'' She said concerned.

''Yes, but….I don't know.'' Kelly said and she felt so bad because the man seemed so broken, only because of some scars in his face. Gabby knew it was a hard blow and that it would take him some time to get over it, but she just wished that he would come home with her instead of excluding himself from them all.

''Kelly. I know it is not easy to get up from this. But you know, those scars are not going to change anything for the people that care about you. It won't for Matt and it won't for me and I don't think for any of the people around you. But I know that you can find comfort in Matt and Matt can find comfort in you to get back up from this.''

Finally Kelly nodded.

''Thank you.''

''I know you are going to get through this…and so will Matt.''

''Thank you, Gabby. I will come back home with you tomorrow.''

''Good, I will be here for Matt's surgery…and I will take you home.'' She said and Kelly nodded. It was nice to go home, although he still felt terrible.

Gabby walked out then, standing in the hallway for a second. Even though things seemed to be looking up, there was still a long way to go. Matt had a long recovery to go, physically. Kelly mentally and she just hoped it would turn out good for everybody. It had to.

* * *

NOTE: Luckily Matt found the infection off but he is not out of the woods yet because he has to go through another surgery that still could go wrong but they just hope it would be fine and Gabby finally saw Kelly, whom excluded himself from everybody and found out that he has really bad scars on his face, but hopes that he will get over it and Matt and Kelly talked as well, but both of them still have got a wrong way to go.

Thank you so much for reading this chapter. Please do leave a review because I am not sure about what you think where the story is going. I hope you don't mind because I skipped some days because I thought that it would be good to jump forward a bit for the progress of the story. So please tell me what you think!


	7. Chapter 7

**_Thank you so much for the reviews on the previous chapter. I am glad some of you leave some response on the story! So I hope you will enjoy this chapter and that you will tell me what you think! It is a really long chapter again! This chapter mostly features Matt and Gabby, but Severide will play a big role again next chapter! Please tell me what you thought about this chapter! Please enjoy!_**

* * *

 **The next morning**

Gabby was sitting with Matt, both of them nervous for the surgery that Matt was facing. Although they knew that it was still just a surgery for his leg and it could all turn out fine. Both of them were worried that it would not go well and that he would lose his leg.

''Ware going to take you for prep for surgery soon.'' A nurse said.

''I will be here for you tonight.'' She promised Matt, knew it was time to say goodbye soon.

''Kelly too?'' Matt said hopefully.''

''I am sure he will be there.'' Gabby said. Matt just wished his friend had been here. He was nervous and he wanted to see his friend but Severide hadn't want to leave his room this morning, even though Gabby had brought him home earlier this morning. He hadn't been here at all since yesterday and it made Matt a bit sad.

''I love you.'' She said then again, holding him until she really had to leave and waved at him from the window, walking away then, hoping it would all be okay.

As she got home she knocked on Kelly's bedroom door.

''I got some sandwiches for you for lunch.'' She said.

''not hungry.'' Was all she heard back and when she wanted to open the door, he had it locked.

''Matt went into surgery.'' Was what she said then. She had wished he would have been there with him. Not just for Matt but also for himself.

''Anyway, I will leave lunch in the kitchen for you.'' She said then, feeling bad about this and wished that Kelly would open up a bit.

 **Later that day**

Gabby walked into his room, saw that Matt was more asleep then awake and realized that he was still drowsy from all of the medication. Honestly she was glad about that, since maybe he would not get so upset that Kelly was not here again.

''Hey babe.'' She said softly and he looked up at her.

''Hey, surgery is done…right?'' He asked drowsy and confused and she grabbed his hand, finding it a bit amusing how far of the world he seemed.

''Yeah, surgery is done, it went all well. I am so glad you are awake.'' Gabby sighed relieved.

''I am not feeling so awake.'' Matt said tired, still a bit foggy from the painkillers but he also smiled as he saw Gabby. Just seeing her made him feel so much better.

''My leg is still there, right?'' He asked concerned.

''Yes it.'' She smiled as she kissed him on his cheek. ''Your leg is healing from the surgery now. Your doctor said that tomorrow they will put your leg in a cast and then hopefully you get to go home really soon if they are sure that nothing is infected.'''

''That is good. I want to go home with you.'' He smiled. ''I want to cuddle with you again.'' He smiled cheesy.

''Gosh, you are adorable.'' She smirked and kissed him again. ''I am going to leave you to cuddle with you blanket now…I will see you tomorrow.''

He nodded, yawning and fell asleep again and she hoped that he would hopefully be more awake tomorrow.

 **One day later**

''I brought you a giant stack of cards!'' She excited, glad that Matt really seemed awake now. He took the cards from her hands and smiled as he was reading them. She looked at his leg, which was in a cast all the way from his foot to his hip, knew that it could not be comfortable for him but she was just glad that they had been able to cast it and that he could hopefully come home now soon.

He handed the cards back to her and she put them all in a row on the window sill and he smiled.

''That is great.''

''I drove by the firehouse on the way here and told everybody you are doing better, that the surgery went well and that you will be able to go home later this week.'' She said and he nodded.

''I hope I can visit them soon. Since they are not all going to fit in this room.'' He said, looking around the small hospital room.

The doctor walked in and checked his vitals.

''Everything seems to be doing good. I am just going to have a nurse run your blood today to make sure there is no traces of infection in there.''

''Thank you. I am feeling great'' Matt smiled and he knew he was not even lying. He did feel a lot better and he was just really happy that his leg didn't seem to be infected, that he still had his leg and that he would hopefully get back to work in a couple of weeks.

''So how long will I have to keep the cast?''

''Probably between ten en twelve weeks.'' The doctor said. ''Hopefully around three months.''

''Three months?'' Matt said shocked.

''At least. Hopefully everything in your leg his healed then and they can take the cast off. Then it will still take a few weeks to get back on your feet.'' The doctor explained.

The doctor explained a bit more about the surgeries they had done on his leg and how they had put the bones back together but Matt just seemed bummed now he knew it would still take some time to get back on his feet.

''You know, you are going to heal. I know that it is hard to hear that you might be out of work for at least 5 months but you are going to heal. That is good news.'' She smiled and finally he got where she was coming from.

''I know I am lucky. It just sucks.'' He said.

''I know. But it will be fine. I am sure.'' She said and he smiled at her.

''Being stuck like this for 3 months is going to be the hardest.'' He said then.

''I am sure we will manage. We will just have to cuddle on the couch and in bed a lot.'' She smiled and he smiled back at her.

''I was thinking, maybe we can go outside for a bit. I could at least take you for a walk in the garden – that sounded like you are a dog…sorry.'' She smirked.

''All good.'' Matt smirked.

''So you do want to go out.''

''Actually, yes.'' He said but knew that she was just joking. It would be nice to go outside, even if it was just for a bit.

A nurse helped with getting a wheelchair that would be possible to get Matt outside and she got the leg rest ready.

''If it is a lot of effort…it is fine…we can go out another time.'' Matt said as he felt uncomfortable as he felt he was asking for a lot but Gabby shook her head.

''It is fine…and you need some fresh air.'' Gabby said as she tried to get him dressed as good as she could. She tried to be as careful as possible as he was still sore. The burns were mostly closed and healing and his headaches were getting less but she didn't want to hurt him.

Gabby and the nurse put him in the wheelchair and Gabby made sure he was comfortable.

''I am not the princess on the pea, you know.'' He smirked.

''No, you are definitely not a princess. Since you are going to be home for three months I know who is going to do all the chores from now.'' She teased him and he smirked softly as she started to push the wheelchair outside. Although the garden by the hospital was really small, he just enjoyed being outside again.

''So I am going to be stuck with his for 3 months?'' He sighed, a bit annoyed as she pushed his wheelchair.

''oh you think I am going to push you for three months? Keep dreaming.'' She teased him but she knew it was not going to be easy. But they could get through this together. She sat down on a bench then, turning his chair so they were facing each other.

''How is Kelly really doing? I wish he would come by. I got so many questions about what happened but he just doesn't come here.'' Matt said sad.

''I am sure he will come by soon. Well, you will get to go home in a couple of days so you will definitely see him then.''

Matt nodded, feeling bad that his friend was not feeling good at all. Matt knew that he was in pain but Matt was also pretty sure that it was the scars that were hurting him, not so much the actual pain of the scars. He seemed to insecure about the scars and it hurt him because his friend had always been so strong.

''I love you.'' She said then, moving a little closer to the edge of the bench so she could grab his hand.

''I love you too…and thank you so much for everything you are doing for me.''

''Ofcourse.'' She smiled. ''I am just so happy we are okay…and we really need to catch up on that weekend by the lake.''

''Yeah, hopefully when I can walk again.'' He said.

''Are you kidding me. I am just going to take you there. There is nothing you can do about it.'' She smiled and she bend forward then, leaning on the armrests of the wheelchair as she kissed him.

''Sounds good…'' He said with a smile.

''I am really concerned about Kelly though'' She said then as she sat back down.

''me too.'' He nodded. ''I will hopefully get through to him when I am back home and I can talk with him a bit more. ''

''It will be good for all of us to have you at home.'' She said then and they just smiled at each other, so in love and so happy they still had each other.

''Hey, a nurse said you were out here.'' Antonio smiled as he came walking towards them.

Matt wasn't sure how to react to Antonio but he was also somewhat glad to see him again but then he also did not feel good because of the tension between Gabby and Antonio.

''How are you both doing?'' Antonio asked as he wanted to hug his sister, hoping that she was not made with him anymore, but she turned around.

''I am not going to talk to you.'' Gabby said upset.

''Gabby, please…''

''Not now.'' Gabby said angry. ''We are having are first moment really together since the explosion.''

Matt wanted to ask her why she hadn't made up with him yet as she had promised him to make up with her brother while he had been in the surgery this morning.

''Í should go then.'' Antonio said disappointed. Matt wanted to stop him as he had some questions about the explosion, how it happened but then he also did not want to make Gabby even more upset. Soon he would ask Antonio about it. Maybe he needed to give himself some time as well, as thinking about the explosion was painfully as well.

A little later they went back to his room and moved Matt back to bed and he could see Gabby was still upset.

''Gabby, please talk to me.'' He said then. ''Severide is not opening up and I don't want you to be struggling internally as well.''

''I am just so angry because I trusted him when he said you would not get hurt and now I almost lost you. I am just angry!''

''Antonio did not rig my car. He is not fully to blame for it.'' He said then. She started sobbing now and Matt also knew it was not just her anger for Antonio but also all the worries and fears she had had lately and he sat up carefully and pulled her closer.

''I know I am not the only one who is hurting…and if you need to talk I am here too.'' He said and she hugged him, burying her face in his neck.

''I should talk to him, shouldn't I?'' She sniffed then.

''You should.'' Matt nodded as she pulled her face out of his neck, looking at him with tears on her cheeks and he wiped them away.

''I will.'' She promised him again.

After spending a bit more time together she went home then and matt laid down.

He was not worried about himself at all, although he felt bad about his long recovery time, the only thing occupying his mind was his best friend. He reached out for his phone, struggling as the screen was cracked because of the explosion but then disappointed when Severide did not take of his phone.

Hopefully he would be able to see him soon.

* * *

NOTE: So Matt went into surgery again and he had hoped that Kelly would be there too but Kelly wasn't there. Gabby already took him home but he still doesn't want to talk or even leave his room. The surgery went all well on Matt and a day later he was doing a lot better again and Gabby even took him outside, where Antonio came to see them but Gabby refused to talk to him, but promised Matt again she would talk to him while Matt just wants to talk to Kelly.

Thank you so much for reading this chapter. Please do leave a review because I am not sure about what you think where the story is going. I hope you don't mind because I skipped some parts of the day. So please tell me what you think!


	8. Chapter 8

**_Thank you so much for the reviews on the previous chapter. I am glad some of you leave some response on the story! So I hope you will enjoy this chapter and that you will tell me what you think! I would really like to know what you think and if people are still interested in the story._**

* * *

 **Two days later**

Gabby walked into the hospital, Matt dressed up in the bed, ready to go home with her and she kissed him.

''I am going to cuddle you nonstop tonight.'' She promised him then and he was so happy to finally go home with her. Then she looked at the brace around his hip.

''I can now sit up, lay back a tiny bit and lay down flat…and not move my leg at all.'' He said.

''Well, let's just get some pants on you.'' She smirked and she opened the bag she had taken for him a couple of days ago.

''Are the guys working at the firehouse today?'' He asked then as she moved the track pants up his legs.

''yeah.''

''Can we drop by there?''

''I am taking you home…sorry babe, I got so much to do today.'' She said, feeling bad.

''That is fine.'' He mumbled as he tried to help her as good as possible with getting the track pants over the cast that was right up to his hip and the brace over it.

''Gabs…they made me even more immobile. I am not even sure what I am going to do.'' He said upset. ''I am going to bore myself to death once you go back to work.''

''You going to be my willing victim for cuddling for tonight. We will get through these 3 months.'' She smiled and finally he smiled as well, the doctor coming walking in then.

''Allright, time to go home for you! I got all the papers for you discharge, we will be seeing you again soon for removing of the stitches next week and –''

''Will I get rid of this enormous cast?'' Matt asked hopeful.

''No, but you will get a new to choose a new color!'' The doctor said and Matt just nodded, trying not to get in a bad mood. Gabby pushed the wheelchair to the car then and panted.

''You know, this wheelchair is horribly heavy, I am picking up another today that is lighter.''

''Or I can get around on crutches.'' Matt said then but she shook her head.

''Well, the doctor said no walking, even on crutches, for at least 6 weeks.''

She helped him in the car, putting the chair back but he could barely sit like this.

Matt grumbled something under his breath as she drove from the parking lot. Somehow sitting in the car made him nervous. He knew her car couldn't be rigged but it still made him scared to sit in the car because it was just a weird feeling.

They parked by the car a little later and she got him out of the car again, moving him to the couch at home and Matt had expected Kelly would at least great him now but still Kelly was nowhere to be seen.

''Where is Kelly?''

''He was still asleep earlier.'' Gabby said as Matt tried to get comfortable on the couch, Gabby handing him his medication and sitting down beside him then, laying her head against his shoulder and he laid his arm around her.

''I love you.'' She sighed then. ''I am so happy you are home.''

''Me too, I can't wait for that cuddling you had in store for tonight.'' He smiled.

''I am going out shopping this afternoon to buy some more pants for you. Do you need anything else?'' She asked concerned.

''I will be fine'' He said as he didn't want her to worry about him.'' She wanted to get up when he suddenly realized he would not be able to get off the couch until she was back.

''Actually, baby…'' He said then as he grabbed her wrist and smiled at her. ''Can you pass me the remote?''

''You should take some rest.'' Gabby said then and she got up then, walking to the bedroom and got the blanket of their bed, putting it over Matt.

''Gabby I will fine, I will be bored.'' He said then but she kissed him.

''I am going to the shops now and I will pick up some good movies and we can watch one when I get back, just take your rest now.'' She said then as she started to walk out. Matt tried to grab the remote but with his leg and part of his hip completely immobilized, he couldn't reach it.

He tried to sleep but was still to awake to fall asleep. Barely a minute later he opened his eyes again and reached for the remote but he couldn't really move and just felt bad as he was sitting on the couch. He was home now but he could not go anywhere.

He laid his head back, closing his eyes and trying to sleep but he wasn't tired enough and instead he looked at the ceiling fan.

Closing his eyes he tried to imagine his honeymoon with Gabby. Maybe they could go to Hawaii, oh he could see them standing on the beach there, wonderful beach with blue water. Gabby in a bikini and he felt he was starting to smile. That would be amazing. They would drink so many cocktails…well she would…he would just drink his favorite beer. They would lay together on the beach, never letting go of each other… hmm, by the way? Why would they go to Hawaii, maybe they would go to Canada, or Alaska and they would be cold, sitting in the snow and he would cuddle her warm. They would see mooses – gee, moose were such funny animals. He would love to have a pet moose. They should take one after their holiday. They could put him on the balcony and call him Moosely. But would Gabby allow it – wait what was he thinking about? Maybe he should slow down on taking the painkillers.

Opening his eyes he looked at the clock and saw that only 3 minutes had passed. Sighing deep he realized he was not going to get through 3 months like this.

''Kelly?'' Matt called out but realized that even if his friend heard him, he maybe did not want to talk and there was nothing he could do about it. There was no way he could get up and go to Kelly.

''Kelly?'' he yelled again and finally he heard the door open and Severide came walking his way. He was so glad to see his friend again and although the scars hadn't changed, they seemed less red and Matt just hoped he felt better about it.

''Do you need some help?'' Kelly asked concerned.

''No…I just wanted to talk.'' Matt said and slowly Kelly sat down beside him.

''how are you feeling?'' Kelly asked and Matt shrugged.

''Happy to be home. That is all I can say.''

''It is good to have you here again.'' Kelly said then.

''Well, you didn't really seem all too eager to seeing me .'' Matt said and he felt bad for saying so.

''Sorry, I shouldn't have said that.''

''It is fine, you were right. I should have been there when you before the surgery and today.''

''But oyu are struggling.'' Matt said concerned.

''yeah, I know it is stupid, I don't want to be vain but the scars really bother me.'' Kelly admitted then.

''I get it…I know it is hard, but nothing changed about you. You are still my best friend, you are still Kelly, even if you have scars in your face.''

''I know, I think it needs some time.''

''You need to be strong and face that the scars are there, but learn to live with them.'

'''Thanks, that helped me more than the therapist I did not go to.''

Matt smirked. ''You should have.''

''I prefer talking to the people around me.'' Kelly admitted then.

''Speaking of that. How about we go take a look at the firehouse. You will only have to push my for 10 minutes.''

''I am not sure.''

''I am sure the guys really want to see you…and I really want to see them. Gabby said they have shift today.''

''Sure.'' Kelly said then, knew that he could really make his friend happy by going there.

''So how do I do this?''

Matt laid his arm around Kelly's neck and Kelly helped him up, Matt leaning on one leg, just the movement of getting up hurting him and he sat down really quickly in the wheelchair, Kelly moving his leg up the rest so it laid out in front of him again.

''Hey, are you okay?'' Kelly asked concerned because all color seemed to leave Matt's face.

''Oh, it hurts.'' Matt said then and he felt bad about admitting so.

''hey, there is no need in going there today, give it some time.'' Kelly said concerned. ''You just come out of the hospital.''

''I just want to see everybody again.'' Matt said and Kelly saw that his friend was struggling.

''Hey, you just told me to be strong and face that I am injured, that I have scars. But you have to be strong to and realize that you have to heal, even that might take some time.'' Kelly said and Matt held his friend tight as Kelly helped him back on the couch.

''Maybe another time.'' Matt said then, sad he wasn't going to see his friends, but glad Kelly was finally opening up.

Gabby was sitting with Antonio then.

''Tonio, I am sorry. I shouldn't have gotten mad at you.'' She said as she sat in restaurant with him, having lunch together.

''I know, you were upset…'' He said with a smile. ''You know I will always forgive you and I am just hoping you feel better now.''

''I just hope that Matt and Kelly feel better soon, but it is going to be a long recovery for the both of them.''

''I really want to talk about it soon with them. I will come by about it soon so that Matt doesn't get in trouble with the stairs at the station. ''

''Sounds good, I know they both have a lot of questions.'' Gabby smiled and she was glad she had made up with her brother. Even though she had been angry with him she was missing him in her life. He was her brother after all, they shared a hug after which she went home.

Later that night she and Matt laid on the couch together, cuddling and she was so happy he was home.

''I love you.'' She smiled then and he kissed her al over her face. After the explosion she had been so scared he would die but they were holding each other again and that was an amazing feeling.

''how is your leg?''

''It hurts a lot.'' He admitted then and she held him close, her head on his chest.

''Boo boo kiss?'' She smiled then and they kissed again and they shared another kiss.

''Eww you guys, take it down a notch.'' Severide teased them as he walked past the couch, teasing them and Gabby and Matt were just feeling glad he was joking again. He was a long way from better but at least he was cracking a joke again.

''Walk away, I can't so you will have to do it!'' Matt teased him back and he laid with Gabby in his arms again, just so happy to be home and be with her again. She laid his arm over his chest then, their faces close together and she smiled at him.

''You know what. After you get your stitches removed next week…I will take you to the cabin. So we can have our romantic weekend there.''

''Are you sure about that?''

''Me sure about some romantic time with you? Hell I am sure.'' She smiled and they shared another kiss.

''I can't say not to that either….I love you.'' He sighed then.

It wasn't going to be easy, but together they would get through this.

* * *

NOTE: So Matt got to go home and Gabby is so happy to have him home but he is pretty bummed he is going to be stuck with his leg immobile but he finally got to talk to Kelly and Kelly admitted that he is struggling with the scars. Gabby also made up Antonio and spend cuddling with Matt, while she also promised they will go the cabin weekend to catch up on their romantic weekend.

Coming up: Matt and Gabby get information about the explosion and finally get to see all of their friends from the firehouse.

Thank you so much for reading this chapter. Please do leave a review because I am not sure about what you think where the story is going. I hope you don't mind because I skipped some days again. So please tell me what you think!


	9. Chapter 9

**_Thank you so much for the reviews on the previous chapter. I am glad some of you leave some response on the story! So I hope you will enjoy this chapter and that you will tell me what you think! I would really like to know what you think and if people are still interested in the story._**

* * *

 **six days later**

''You should come sit here too. Antonio will give us some information about the explosion. Don't you want to know what happened?'' Matt asked concerned and Kelly shrugged.

''Look, it happened and knowing what happened isn't going to change it. I am just not in a good place and…no, I am not going to listen.'' Kelly said upset and Matt nodded then. He didn't want to push his friend into things that were maybe still painful and that he was not ready for.

Kelly got up then and walked back to his own bedroom. Slowly he looked up into the mirror at the back of the room. He wanted to know what had happened with the explosion but he didn't want to be reminded of it again. The scars in his face would still remind him every day.

Yesterday he had been to the plastic surgeon and he had hoped that that the surgeon would be able to fix most of the scars, but the surgeon had told him that there was not much they could do and the redness of the scars would still fade out…but the burned skin would stay burned.

He didn't want to be bothered by the scars but they did bother him. He felt like everybody would be looking at him and he didn't want to be bothered but he was. He was bothered by them, really bad.

''Guess it is just the two of us then.'' Gabby said and they waited for Antonio. Although Matt wished he could have gone of the police station to be out of the house for once again but since he still couldn't do anything or get off the couch without help, Gabby couldn't really take him there.

''I am so done with sitting on this couch.'' Matt complained then and he immediately felt bad about doing so. Gabby was trying really hard to make him feel better and he was just complaining.

''I know.'' She said understanding and gave him a small smile as she sat down beside him with breakfast, handing him a plate as well.

''I am worried about Kelly.''

''Me too….'' Gabby said then. ''Maybe we just need to give him some time. I don't want to make him angry by nagging.''

''I know. I am just not sure if we should leave him alone next weekend.'' Matt said concerned. He was feeling bad be mentioned that maybe it was not a good idea to go there with her since they had had a fight about it before.

''Matt….come on…it will be good for you too. Give Kelly some time.'' Gabby said then and he nodded.

''I want to go to the cabin with you. I want nothing else…'' He smiled and they shared a kiss.

A little alter Antonio arrived and sat down in the living room with Gabby and Matt.

''So, we were still looking for Proof that Patrick Johnson was involved in the explosion. We finally found footage of him driving towards your house on the traffic cam and one of the cams even showed him messing with your car. So we have more than enough proof that he did it.'' Antonio said and Matt sighed relieved. He was so happy that he was really going to be locked up now.

''When you were looking at the farm, he dropped by your house and rigged your car. It was set to go off as soon as it was started…and well, when you started it, the explosion took place.'' Antonio said.

Matt nodded then, They had taken Severide's car to the car even if they had said they wouldn't.

''I just want to promise you that he won't get out of prison, ever.''

Matt nodded, it made him feel better that he knew that happened now and Antonio stayed a little longer. It was nice to have a visitor over and as he left, Gabby and matt got ready as they would go to molly's tonight. Everybody was gathering there and he was just so happy to see everybody again.

''Going to the bar in sweatpants.'' Matt smirked then as he was buttoning his shirt, knew that there was not much he could do about the pants.

''You are looking stunning.'' Gabby smirked as she kissed him in his neck.

Soon they left and Severide joined them as well. He was still not saying anything but Matt was just happy he was coming with them.

Kelly was excited to see everybody again but he was also feeling terribly nervous. Everybody would see the scars tonight and eh was not happy with that.

They went inside, Gabby and Matt through the back since Matt couldn't get up the stairs and all of the men were so happy to see Kelly and Matt again. They sat down by a table to Matt could join them as well and none of the man dared to talk about the explosion. So instead they just talked about all the safes they had done.

''Time for another drink!'' Cruz said then and Matt wanted to offer this round was on him but realized there was no way he could order at the bar. Kelly wanted to get up when he saw Matt looking lost.

''Another beer?'' Kelly smirked.

''I am all stuck. Somebody else better get me a beer.'' He smiled but he felt angry at himself for being so helpless.

''Nah, you two just have to enjoy yourself tonight. I will get it.

Cruz walked to the bar to grab some more drinks.

''So how long before you will be back?'' Otis asked then. ''The both of you.''

''About four or five months.'' Matt said and it sounded so long he got even more angry at himself again.

''I am not sure if I am coming back.'' Kelly admitted then and Matt looked concerned at his friend, if he didn't want to come back to the join that he loved, something was terribly wrong with his friend.

''Why not.''

''I just don't feel like coming back.'' Kelly said and he got up, walking away and concerned Matt looked after his friend. He wished that he could follow Kelly to talk to him but when Kelly walked outside, he knew there was nothing he could do.

Cruz walked after Kelly then and Matt just waited for him to come back

''Kelly said he is going home.'' Cruz said then as he came walking back and Matt looked down into his glass. He just wished that Kelly would talk to him.

''Hey, give him some time.'' Herrmann said then. ''I think he just needs some time to face what has happened, it is not something small….but he will return, I am sure.''

Matt just nodded slowly, trying to enjoy the night with the boys but his mind was somewhere else. His mind was with Severide because he was so worried that his friend was going through such a rough patch but didn't want any.

While the other guys were playing some darts, Matt was watching when Gabby suddenly popped up behind him.

''Let's go home.'' He just said, grabbed her hand.

''I got painkillers with me if you are in pa-''

''No I just want to go home, if that is alright.'' Matt said then and Gabby nodded. They said their goodbyes and left then. As they were walking back she suddenly stopped.

''What is wrong Matt?''

''I am worried about Kelly. I need to know that he came home safely.''

''he is a grown man. I thought you were having a good time.'' Gabby said concerned.

''I was….but…..I don't know. I am just struggling with it as well.'' He admitted then and Gabby kneeled down beside the wheelchair.

''Matt, you know I am here for you if you need to talk.'' She said as she took his hand.

''I know… and this weekend it will just be you and me.'' He smiled and they kissed, making their way home then. Although he was excited about their trip to the cabin just with the two of them, he was worried they were leaving Severide behind.

At home, Gabby helped Matt sitting down on the bed and laid down beside him.

''I did have a good night, thank you.'' He said because it had been great to see everybody again. They laid together and Matt tried to fall asleep while Gabby was asleep and Matt still was not able to fall asleep. His worries just kept going through his head and when he finally started dozing off he woke up again because he heard the sounds of the TV in the living room. He was also scared he would have another nightmare.

Matt pulled the wheelchair closer and tried not to make too much noise as he pulled himself in. Gabby stirred for a second but fell back asleep then.

Slowly and trying to be silent, he made his way to the living room.

Kelly looked as Matt entered the living room.

''Can't sleep.'' Kelly said then and Matt tried to move a bit closer.

''Me neither.'' He sighed then.

''Need a hand?'' Kelly offered then and Matt nodded with a smirk.

''Well I got two hands, but if you have a leg left…''

Kelly helped him sit down on the couch then, making sure his leg was alright.

''Nothing good on TV.'' Kelly sighed as the threw the remote towards Matt. ''You choose.''

''Listen Kelly. I didn't drag myself out of bed to watch a rerun of the Kardashians. Let's just talk.'' Matt said as he muted the TV.

''Oh man.'' Kelly rolled his eyes.

''Look, you don't need to talk to me if you don't want to but I just hope you will talk to somebody. '' Matt said then. ''You are my friend and I am concerned about you. Before the explosion you talked about everything with me and now you don't want to talk to me anymore. I am not even sure if we should go to the cabin because I am too concerned about you.''

''I am sorry…I just, I know you are struggling too and I don't want to be making it even harder on you.''

''You are making it harder by not talking to me.'' Matt said then and Kelly nodded.

''I just need some time…but please just go to the cabin. I will be fine. My dad will be here for me while you are gone.''

''Are you really sure?'' Matt said.

''Yeah, you and Gabby need some time with the two of you. I will be fine. I promise.'' Severide said then and Matt smiled happy.

''We will be alright, right?'' Matt asked then.

''Yeah, eventually.'' Kelly promised then.

Both of them sat there together.

''So you said there was a rerun of the Kardashian's?'' Kelly smirked then.

''I'd rather go to bed.'' Matt said then and Kelly helped him back to bed.

Finally when he was back in bed, hugging Gabby he fell asleep. They would be alright.

* * *

NOTE: So Antonio came to tell some more things about the explosion and about how it had happened. Kelly did not want to hear it because he was not feeling up for it at all since he is still struggling with the styles. But after that he did go with them to molly's but also told them then that he might not return to work as a firefighter. Matt was really concerned about him but they talked a bit and both of them felt a bit better than.

Coming up: Matt and Gabby go to the cabin while Kelly sorts some things out.

Thank you so much for reading this chapter. Please do leave a review because I am not sure about what you think where the story is going. I hope you don't mind because I skipped some days again. So please tell me what you think!


	10. Chapter 10

**_Thank you so much for the reviews on the previous chapter. I am glad some of you leave some response on the story! So I hope you will enjoy this chapter and that you will tell me what you think! I would really like to know what you think and if people are still interested in the story._**

* * *

 **Two days later**

''Hey, if you don't feel good, just come to be cabin.'' Matt said then and finally Kelly nodded.

''I will, thanks, have fun now.'' Kelly said then and Matt closed the window as they drove away with Gabby's car.

Matt waved at Kelly as they drove away. Yesterday he finally had all the stitches removed from his leg and he was still hoping he would get rid of the cast sooner than expected, but things were not really looking up.

Kelly waved back as Gabby and Matt drove away to go to the cabin for the weekend. He was glad that they were still going because he had been so concerned about Severide, but Severide had told him to just go, that he would be fine and his dad was around too.

''Are you alright?'' Gabby asked concerned as they started driving away.

''All good.'' He smiled at her and she smirked.

''Well at least Otis grandma knitted some big socks so that you have your toes warm.''

He smiled at her and was just so happy they were going out for the weekend.

It was not really comfortable as he had to hold up his leg on the dashboard but was still strapped in, but it was great to be out of the couch and out of bed and look around as they were driving.

Kelly walked back inside and was feeling sad that they had left but also happy that they got to spend some time together. It was probably what they needed after all that happened. But at firs the hadn't been willing to talk but now he just wished that they were around.

''I am still nervous, sitting int eh car.'' He suddenly admitted then. ''I know nothing is going to happen with this car but I just feel nervous sitting in a car.''

''If you want to go for a quick stop just say so, we could eat and drink something at the next rest stop.'' She said concerned, didn't want him to panic or feel bad in the car.

''No it is fine, I just wanted to tell you….just seems easier now you know.'' He said and she was just happy he was at least talking, while Severide wasn't saying anything.

Gabby and Matt arrived at the cabin a little later and she parked the car as close as possible.

The porch partly bordered the driveway so it was flat. Gabby helped Matt out of the car again and they made their way to the cabin. She opened the two big doors and pushed him inside then.

''holiday…hopefully without as much relaxation as the last week.''

''We can have some exercise.'' She teased him as they made their way to the bedroom. As the cabin was much smaller than their house so were the doorways and Matt realized just in time.

''Ouch, you want me to break my hands too!'' Matt said as he pulled his hands back just in time and Gabby stopped,

''Babe I am sorry.''

But he smiled then.

''it is fine, hopefully I will get on crutches soon.'' He said hopeful and they shared a kiss. She unpacked the suitcases while he was trying to help out as much as possible. She helped him sit down on the bed then and started pulling his shirt over his head.

''Gosh, I love you.'' He sighed then, pulling her shirt over her head as well and pulled the bra down.

''Just the two of us.'' She sighed as her lips traced his neck, trying not to lean on his leg too much.

''Just perfect.'' He said as his hands caressed her body and they made out.

Kelly sat in a bar that night, hoping he would feel better after some drinks. He tried not realize that his scars were out in the open but also knew that he could not hide forever. Some people were looking at him and he just felt terrible.

He rubbed over the good side of his face, the other side still too sore to touch.

''Hey, are you alright?'' The barkeeper asked then.

''I….I…just a beer please.'' He said then. He got handed a bottle of beer and he looked around the bar then. There were two cute girls having cocktails by the wall and for a second he smiled at them but turned his face away then. Before the explosion he had gotten them home him, easily but now he just didn't know what to do.

A woman was sitting just down the bar on her own.

He smiled friendly at her and he smiled back. But as he came closer she suddenly frowned, looking a bit startled.

''Hey, do you mind if I sit down here?'' Kelly asked friendly.

She looked at him and shrugged.

''Sure, but there are enough other empty chairs.''

''None beside you.'' Kelly said then.

''I am married, by the way.'' She suddenly said, really unfriendly.

''You are not wearing a wedding ring.'' Kelly said then.

''So what?'' She huffed. ''Maybe I am not into you.''

The woman walked off and as Severide downed some whisky he ordered, enough of the beer and he needed something stronger after this.

He wasn't sure if it was because of the scars but only when he had gotten closer she had seemed startled. Ugh. He knew he shouldn't be vain but it did bother him.

Suddenly, a younger man sat down beside him.

''Rough date?''

''She wasn't exactly my date.'' Severide shrugged.

''What happened to you?'' The man asked curious.

''I…had a bit of an accident on the job.'' He admitted then and he grabbed his glass, getting up and moving to the other end of the bar. The last thing he wanted was to talk about the scars again but he was also sure that it was the first thing people saw when they saw him.

''Looks like you had a rough week buddy.'' The man beside him said.

''I am not your buddy.'' Kelly just said, looking up at him.

''Sorry.''

Kelly just looked at his glass, hoping that he would feel better soon. He tried to but he was not sure how to feel.

Matt and Gabby sat on the porch. His legs was up on the rail and she laid against him as they were sitting on the couch she had pushed outside.

''It is so hot.'' He sighed as she laid against him.

''I am so cold'' She complained then and he hugged her, holding her close to him, hoping that she would feel a bit warmer then. It was not really cold but also not really warm. She got up then. Matt took his phone and tried to call Kelly, wanted to ask how his friend was doing being on his own but Kelly did not take off the phone. He tried again but still nothing and he just hoped that Kelly was okay a she put his phone away and waited for Gabby to come back.

She returned a bit later with the blanket and laid it over the both of them as they were cuddling.

''I was so scared to lose you after the explosion. I wouldn't know what to do without you. I feel so stupid just going to the cabin angry and not making up with you.''

''Gabby, we made up. It is fine now.'' He said then and they shared another kiss.

''I know. '' She said then and kissed him on his cheek.

They kept holding on to each other, looking over the lake. She listened to his heartbeat, so happy that he had gotten through everything. He had fought through the infection and then also through the surgeries.

She held his hand and felt some of the small burn scars he had on that. It was not even close to as bad as Kelly's. He had been lucky with the burns.

''I love you so much.'' He said then, kissing her and they laid together. She looked up at him, her head on his chest and smiled.

''I can't wait to marry you, now that my candidacy is almost over.''

''When I am fully recovered, we are going to have an amazing wedding. '' He promised her as they kept looking over the lake. All they needed was each other, because they were getting stronger and they would get through everything.

* * *

NOTE: Gabby and Matt finally really went to the cabin for their weekend together although Matt still told Kelly he should come if he is not feeling good. They spent some time together there and made it really romantic. Kelly didn't have such a romantic time at the bar where he was drinking to feel better but he didn't feel better at all with the drinks and Kelly and Matt promised they would get married soon since they are stronger together and deeply in love.

Coming up: Matt and Gabby spend some more time at the cabin while Kelly is not sure what he should do.

Thank you so much for reading this chapter. Please do leave a review because I am not sure about what you think where the story is going. I hope you don't mind because I skipped some days again. So please tell me what you think!


	11. Chapter 11

**_Thank you so much for the reviews on the previous chapter. I am glad some of you leave some response on the story! So I hope you will enjoy this chapter and that you will tell me what you think! I would really like to know what you think and if people are still interested in the story._**

* * *

Gabby woke up in the middle of the night. Her head on Matt's chest as he had to lay on his back because of his leg but then she felt he was sweating like madness and shivering.

''Matt?'' She asked worried, shaking his shoulder and opened his eyes. Sighing.

''Terrible nightmare.'' He mumbled as he rubbed his hands over his face and sighed deep.

''Luckily it was just a dream''

She caressed his chest, feeling so worried but he gave her s mall smile then.

''It was just a dream, I am fine now.''

''Are you sure? You can talk about it with me.'' She mumbled then as she rubbed his hair back, the hair sticking to his forehead because of the sweat.

''Yeah, I am really fine.'' He said then. ''My leg just hurts.''

She got up and grabbed some water and painkillers, handing it to him.

''Is the cast too tight?'' She asked worried as he swallowed down the pills. Before he could even say something she was checking his toes.

''All five still there?'' He asked teasing.

''Yes, but if you really don't feel good you have to tell-''

''My back is just getting a bit sore from holding my leg up all the time.''

''Are you sure that is not your bum.'' She smirked and kissed him.

''Are you sure you don't want to tell me about the nightmare?'' She asked then but he shook his head.

''We can talk about it tomorrow….I am sure I won't have another one.'' He said then as she crawled against him again. Peacefully they fell asleep again.

Kelly opened his eyes the next morning, rolling over the bed. He was just tired and feeling hungover. He stumbled out of bed, into the empty apartment and although he wished that Matt and Gabby were here, he was also happy they were gone because nobody would bother him about talking. He wanted to have some breakfast but realized he had to go shopping first, but he didn't feel anything for that. After the woman had been so rude to him yesterday, he just had a feeling it was because of the scars and he did not want people to stare at him again, like some people did.

He walked to the bathroom to shower but stopped by the mirror.

In the mirror he leaned forward. It looked like the small part of his eyebrow that has been gone was growing back, the skin around it still rough. The cuts were fading away with the red lines but the burns just stood out. The skin was red and rough and covered his whole cheek and a part of his forehead. He knew he was so lucky that it hadn't gotten in his eye and he hadn't lost any of his eyesight, but he still just got upset that he knew it would never go away. Only because this psychopath had wanted to do something bad.

After getting showered, he wasn't sure what to do or where to go, especially because he didn't want to go out where people would stare at him, but finally he got in his car that was on the parking lot, still damaged of when Matt's truck had exploded, but he didn't even care about it anymore. He was damaged and so was his car. At least that fitted well together.

Instead of going to the supermarket he drove the graveyard, getting out of the car then and hoping that there wouldn't be many people here.

''Hey Shay.'' He said as he sat down by the grave. He hated being here, because he missed his friend but also found comfort here.

Gabby pushed the wheelchair over the path by the lake.

''Are you sure this is a good idea, I don't want you to be exhausted at the end of the day?'' Matt asked concerned.

''No there is such a nice on the water just up a head….it is perfect…'' She said as she kept pushing and finally they arrived at the boardwalk that was situated on the water.

''Wow, the view if gorgeous.''

''I already though you had missed this when you went here to fish.'' She smirked as she put the wheelchair on its breaks and opened the bags she had with her, putting the big blanket down.

''What are you going to do?'' he asked worried.

''Well, I thought we could have a pick nick here.'' She smiled and kissed him. She helped him sit down on the blanket, putting a pillow under his knee and leaned against him as she started to unpack the food.

''What would I do without you.'' He smiled and they shared a kiss, enjoying all the food she had taken. They shared some salmon on toast and laid back then, enjoying a glass of wine.

''So, what was your dream about last night?'' She asked worried then.

''i- uh. I dreamt about the explosion.'' He admitted then. ''I dreamt that you were coming back from the cabin and that you were in the blast as well…and I lost you…and…I lost my leg…and Severide…was gone too. It was a bad dream.''

She nodded understanding and caressed the side of his face.

''You know you can talk to me about these things. Please do, I don't want you to close down like kelly.''

''It was just one dream, I feel fine now…but if it happens again, I will tell you.'' Matt said then and they laid together.

''Gabby, what would you have done…if I had lost my leg?'' He asked then.

''I would have helped you recover….'' She said as she held his hand.

''wouldn't it have changed anything for you?'' he asked concerned.

''Some things would have changed, but my love for you? Never! Why are you so concerned about that?'' She asked as she caressed the side of his face.

''nothing. I was just thinking about it.'' He said then with a smile and they shared a kiss.

''Were you concerned I would leave you?''

''Somewhat.'' He admitted. ''I wouldn't blame you.''

''Matt, don't say that. I love you, please never worry about that.'' She said as she kissed him. They enjoyed the pick nick together and sat there as the sun was setting. Together they laid there on the blanket as it was getting dark and the stars were coming out.

Kelly was in the bar again, drinking another whisky.

''Look man, I know it is none of my business, but should you be drinking here again. You are not just having a drink, you are drowning your sorrow.'' The barkeeper said concerned.

''I want another one…''Severide said as he moved his glass forward.

''I don't think so. You should go home.'' The barkeeper said then and Kelly wanted to protest, but also he felt he was drunk.

He tried to get up, tumbling to the floor then as he tried to walk, but the liquor was hitting him hard.

''Hey bud, let's get you in a taxi.'' The barkeeper said as he grabbed Severide by his arm and pulled the man up, took him outside.

''Where do you need to go to?'' The man asked then as he was holding Severide. ''Somewhere I can make sure somebody will take care of you?''

''No, just home.'' Severide said and he told the address.

At home he stumbled to the bedroom, wished that he had been with a girl. Instead he fell down on the bed, sobbing softly.

Matt held his phone and called Kelly then, hoping he would take off his phone so he would know how his friend was doing. He was on the couch on the porch again, Gabby grabbing some hot drinks for them inside. She came walking outside and sat down beside him, saw something was wrong.

''Hey, what is wrong?'' Gabby asked concerned as Matt was looking at his phone, worried.

''Nothing….I just tried to call Severide because I want to know how he is but he is not taking off or answering my texts.'' Matt said upset.

''I am sure he is fine.''

''I am concerned….''

''We are going home tomorrow, we will see him then, okay? Or do you want to drive towards him now?'' Gabby asked.

''We can see him tomorrow.'' He said then and she nodded, worried because he was so worried. He took the hot chocolate from her and they looked at the stars a little more.

''So, we are going to spend our lives on the couch together for the next three months.'' She said then.

''I am not sure what to do. I really want you to get back to work. I do. But I am not sure how I could manage on my own for 24 hours. I feel so helpless.'' Matt said then, a bit moody.

''Well, you are a bit helpless, but you know, we can figure it out. Maybe my parents can help us out, or your sister. We will work it out. I can always take unpaid leave. Look, I don't want you to end up without care because I have to work. I care about you and I will do anything you need me to do.'' She smiled and he blushed, feeling so happy what she just said and how much she loved him and they shared a kiss.

* * *

NOTE: Gabby woke up because Matt had a nightmare and was shivering and woke him up and they talked a bit but didn't want to tell her what the dream was about. Kelly is in a really bad place but found some comfort with Shay, even though he still went to the bar later, while Gabby and Matt finally talked about the nightmare and about the future, while both of them are really worried about Kelly and hope to find him doing well tomorrow….

Coming up: Matt and Gabby go home and Matt tries to help Kelly a bit more, while Kelly only spirals down more.

Thank you so much for reading this chapter. Please do leave a review because I am not sure about what you think where the story is going. I hope you don't mind because I skipped some days again. So please tell me what you think!


	12. Chapter 12

**_Thank you so much for the reviews on the previous chapter. I am glad some of you leave some response on the story! So I hope you will enjoy this chapter and that you will tell me what you think! I would really like to know what you think and if people are still interested in the story._**

* * *

 ** _The next morning_**

''Kelly, we are home!'' Matt yelled but no answer came back.

''Maybe he will be back in just a second.'' Gabby said as she heled him sit down on the couch and put away all the luggage, walking past Severide's room.

Gabby walked to the bedroom and knocked on the door.

Suddenly she saw something on the small cabinet by the door of his room, a note from a Taxi driver that said he still had to pay, with a phone number.

Nothing was heard and she was getting a bit worried as well.

''Do you need any help?'' Matt asked, hoping there was anything he could do but there was not much he could do.

''no, it is fine. I am just going to look if I can find Kelly.'' She said as she grabbed her key and Matt wanted to ask to take him with her, but she already walked out.

Matt was laying on the couch, tired from the long car ride and his leg was hurting from the shocking car, but he was not able to fall asleep. He just hoped that Gabby would be home soon with Kelly, since he was concerned about his friend.

Suddenly the door opened and he hears somebody walking in and he knew that it was Kelly.

''Kelly!'' He said, sitting up, his leg throbbing but so happy that his friend was home.

''Hey, you are home. Where is Gabby?''

''Looking for you…. We were concerned.''

''I am fine, why is she looking for me?''

''Because you never took your phone this weekend…we were worried.''

''I just…went to put some flowers on Shay's grave.''

Matt raised one eyebrow, knew that this was a sign his friend was not okay.

''You are not okay.''

''I am.''

''Kelly, please just talk to me.'' Matt said then and for a second he was worried that his friend was going to walk past him. But Kelly stopped then, he did not want to walk past his friend because he knew his friend could not get up and talk to him. Gosh, he also knew that he had made such a mess of his life this past weekend and he felt ashamed.

''Maybe I am not okay.'' Kelly finally admitted.

''Please talk to me. I need you to be okay.'' Matt finally said and Kelly nodded.

''Can we maybe go outside….to the park?'' Kelly said then and Matt nodded.

A little later they were walking outside, Kelly pushing the wheelchair as they walked through the park.

''Everybody is looking at us. Everybody is looking at me.'' Kelly said then.

''Kelly…..most of them are just walking around. They are just greeting us and having a nice Sunday afternoon. They are not out here to look at you and your scars.'' Matt said and Kelly stopped then and sat down on a bench across from Matt.

''I just don't feel comfortable anymore in my own skin.'' Kelly finally said. ''I have a feeling everybody keeps looking at me.''

''Kelly, they are not all looking at you.'' Matt assured him and Severide looked down again.

''Kelly, I know it upsetting and we didn't deserve what Patrick Johnson did to us but just remember all the people that saved. We saved so many people. Imagine what had happened if we hadn't gone into the investigation. If you hadn't seen all the supplies for the bomb were gone and hadn't rushed to Chicago, so many people would be dead now. I know the scars are not something to be happy about, but please just feel proud about all the people that you saved.'' Matt said then and finally Kelly nodded slowly.

''My leg might never fully recover and that upsets me. It upsets me to even think about the fact that there is a possibility I might never get back as a firefighter if my leg does not recover enough. But then I try to remember how many people we saved.'' He said then and Kelly finally nodded and showed a small smile.

''Truer words haven't been spoken. '' Kelly finally said then and Matt sighed.

''I wasn't sure how much more motivational speech I was possible to think of.'' Matt joked and Kelly smiled.

''Thank you for being my friend.'' Kelly said.

''Thank you for saving my life.'' Matt said and they shared a short hug.

Kelly felt so much better holding his friend now. Finally he did feel a bit better now. He knew it was still nog going to be easy but he also knew that he was brave for saving all those people and his friend.

''Come, let's go home.'' Kelly said then as he started pushing. Matt really hoped that his friend was finally feeling a bit better. He knew that all the bad feelings would not go away just because of this one talk, but he hoped that his friend did realize that they all cared about him.

''You know I am here for you too, right?'' Kelly asked then while driving.

''Yes.'' Matt said then. ''I know.''

At home, Matt took a nap on the couch, Gabby watching a movie beside him. Matt woke up then, frowning as he was wondering what Kelly was doing now and asked Gabby finally.

''Kelly is grocery shopping.'' Gabby mumbled as she caressed him over his chest..

''Really?''

''Yeah.'' Gabby said then and smiled then.

''I have an idea….'' She said as she crawled on top of him.

''Tell me.'' He smiled as he kissed her on forehead again.

''Let's go look at the fireworks. Better than watching it on TV.'' She said and looked up at Matt then. Suddenly she felt really guilty, realized that the fireworks might be a bit too close to the explosions for him right now.

''I am sorry Matt…I mean fireworks…do you want to go?''

''Yes, of course. I would love to go watch them with you.'' He smiled then and she was glad he was not upset about it.

''Candidate, get your hands of – ah well.'' Kelly suddenly said as he walked in, bags full of groceries and Gabby climbed of the couch, wanted to help him clear it all away and make dinner but Kelly shook his head.

''No I am going to make dinner for you guys.'' Kelly said as he shooed Gabby out of the kitchen and a bit surprised she walked to Matt.

''Kelly is making dinner…I am not sure what you said to him this afternoon but…I think he is actually feeling a bit better.'' She said and he nodded.

''I really hope he does feel better.'' Matt said then and he sat up.

''I am hoping for it too.'' Gabby said then.

They laid together, watching the news, the preparations of the big fireworks as Kelly was preparing dinner and they had dinner all together then.

As they told about their weekend by the cabin, Kelly didn't tell much but he was smiling again and seemed to be happy to hear that they had had a good time and Matt finally started to feel a bit less worried about his friend.

''Do you want to come to the fireworks tonight too?'' Gabby asked then as she and Matt got ready to leave.

''no, I am going to watch it here and go to bed early.'' Kelly said then and Matt and Gabby left.

Gabby drove down to the parking lot close to the pier.

''You know, it is pretty cold outside, why don't we just watch the fireworks from the car?'' She asked then and he nodded.

''I am fine with that..''

Their hands met each other in the middle of the car and held each other.

''So, Kelly finally talked to you today?''

''Yes, he finally opened up…and we talked. I think he is feeling a bit better. He is going the therapist tomorrow. He wanted to bail again but promised me to go.''

''That is great.'' Gabby smiled then as she caressed his hand. The fireworks started and they enjoyed the view. She leaned against his shoulder over the middle of the car and caressed his hand.

Kelly was sitting on the couch at home, watching the fireworks.

Matt had been right. They had saved so many people and now he did feel a bit better. All Those people that got to spend time with their families now and that were fine. That were not a victim of Patrick Johnson. And he had saved his friend. Now he did have to live with the scars on his face, but he did not have to live without his friend.

It was not something to be happy about, but Matt was right, they had saved so many lives. That was what he had to remind himself.

* * *

NOTE: So Matt and Gabby came back from the cabin and found that Kelly was gone and when she found a note about the cab and went to look for him but instead Kelly came home and finally opened up to Matt since he was also ashamed about the mess he was making and went to talk with Matt and Kelly finally opened up and Matt gave him a bit of talk that finally made him realize that they have saved so many people and he saved his best friend and seemed to feel a little better and all of them enjoyed the fireworks in the own ways.

Coming up: Matt and Kelly go out for the first time together since the explosion.

Thank you so much for reading this chapter. Please do leave a review because I am not sure about what you think where the story is going. I hope you don't mind because I skipped some days again. So please tell me what you think!


	13. Chapter 13

**_Thank you so much for the reviews on the previous chapter. I am glad some of you leave some response on the story! So I hope you will enjoy this chapter and that you will tell me what you think! I would really like to know what you think and if people are still interested in the story._**

* * *

 ** _One week later_**

Kelly was sitting at home, looking at the packed bag on his desk. Even though his first working day was still a few days. He was scared, worried to get back into the flames but then he was also really excited to get back to his old life. He looked as Matt and Gabby were going to the car to go to the hospital for Matt's leg and he was also happy to go back to work, realizing his friend still had a long way to go. Maybe they both had, but they were together in all of this.

He rubbed his hand over his face, feeling the rough skin and although he still hated them, he also realized that although they were there, they did represent all the people they saved and as he reminded himself about that….he just slowly started accepting it.

''Ready?'' Gabby said as she and Matt went to the car as he had to go to the hospital again for a check-up in

''Yeah.'' Matt said as he made his way to the car, Gabby helping him in again.

''Seriously. I am going to ask about crutches again, I am going nuts not being able to get around on my own or without that wheelchair.'' Matt said then and Gabby looked aside.

''Give it some time, maybe not today.'' She said. ''They are removing one of the iron plates for your knee next week, so it doesn't sound like you are healed yet.'' She said, being honest but also trying not to sound to negative.

''I know, I need to calm down and give my leg some rest. But I am going crazy.'' He sighed.

''You have always been crazy.'' She smirked and he imitated her, annoyed and they laughed then.

''Well, your thigh is healing perfectly. Your knee…is getting back together. Also according to plan, but it might still take a while.'' The doctor said as he pointed around. Matt was a bit concerned as although his thigh was indeed healing, his knee was still filled up with plates and screws and the parts were not together yet. He also knew that

''Can I please get some crutches?'' Matt asked then and the doctor shrugged.

''I am not sure, you are not allowed to put any weight on your leg. I know man like you, you are stubborn.''

''Doesn't sound like Matt at all.'' Gabby rolled her eyes.

''hey, thanks for throwing me under the bus.'' Matt said then, pinching her shoulder.

''Look, I get that you want to walk on crutches again but your leg is far from healed. I can give you crutches for just getting around the house. But don't put any weight on that leg, you will be recovering even longer.''

''Sounds good.'' Matt said. Even if it meant he would just be able to get around the house it would hopefully mean that he could manage himself at home and that would mean Gabby could get back to work, as he also knew, she really wanted that.

''Alright, then I will see you again in two weeks.'' The doctor said and Matt and Gabby left, picking some crutches up along the way and went home then.

Triumphantly Matt moved around the house on the crutches just a bit later, Gabby sighing.

''What if you fall?'' She said then,

''You love me, you will pick me up.'' He smirked and they shared a kiss. Matt sat down then, tired from being on one leg and sat down on the couch.

''Matt….I have to go to the firehouse in a few days to talk with Boden. I have to decide what I am going to do. I want to stay with you but I will have to see if I can get more days off to stay with you.''

''You should go back to work. I got the crutches, I got the wheelchair, we got a full pantry. I will manage. I promise.'' He said but the shrugged.

''I can't just leave you alone. We will see.'' She promised and kissed him and they watched a movie together, Matt looking at her then.

''Uh…they are having guys night tonight at Molly's, to watch the Blackhawk match, would you mind bringing me there? Maybe Kelly wants to go to. I know I promised to be here with you tonight because Eva will be here this evening…but…''

''Hey, no problem. If you want to go out tonight, you go out tonight. You got something to celebrate, so why not.'' She said as she kissed him and he nodded.

''What do I got to celebrate though?''

''Well, you got two new buddies, crutch one and crutch too. Really.'' She smirked.

''Are you sure you don't mind?'' He asked then as he had promised to be here tonight while Eva was coming.

''Oh yeah, I am so done being stuck on the couch with you. Please have a guy's night so I can have a girl's night.'' She smiled. ''I will bring you there and pick you up when you want.''

''Sounds great, thank you.'' He said as he kissed her and she smiled.

''Ofcourse.''

Later that night, as Gabby went to pick Eva up, she dropped Kelly and Matt off at Molly's.

They entered the bar, Kelly pushing the wheelchair and everybody cheered as they walked in.

''The lost lieutenants!'' Herrmann cheered as they made their way to the bar.

''Gabby wanted me off the couch.'' Matt joked and Kelly shrugged.

''I had no choice but chaperon him.'' Kelly smirked.

''How are you feeling?'' Otis asked Matt then.

''I am okay, I had another x-ray today.''

''How are things looking?'' Cruz asked as they made their way to a lower table to Matt didn't have to look up all the time.

''That is my leg right now.'' Matt said as he showed his X-ray on his phone.

''That looks like crap.'' Otis said.

''Probably one more month before my patella has grown together again and hopefully I can get back on my feet, if it is not healed, than I am stuck with his cast for even longer.''

Cruz and Otis nodded and smirked then.

''We would love for you to come back. The new candidate can't cook for all.'' Otis said then.

''Yeah your corned beef so so much better.'' Cruz said and they laughed, Otis getting up to grab another beer. Severide was sitting by the bar with Herrmann.

''You look a lot better.'' Herrmann smiled as he was glad to see Severide seemed a lot better than before.

''Thanks, the scars are starting to fade a tiny bit.'' Severide said as the redness of the burn scars was slowly starting to fade a bit.

''That was not what I meant, I mean that you just seemed better overall.'' Herrmann said. Before Kelly had seem so down and Herrmann was still sure that the man was struggling, but he did seem a bit more cheerful. The match almost started and Kelly walked up behind Matt as he turned the wheelchair towards the screen. Kelly grabbed him another beer and walked his way then.

''Are you good?''

''I am all good. I am not the one that has to stand.'' Matt teased him as Kelly came to bring him another beer. Kelly managed to get chair from another table and sat down beside his friend. It was still not easy but as he was surrounded by all of the people he cared about so much and that cared about him as well.

They looked at the match, the Blackhawks winning and they drank one more beer, Matt starting to text Gabby as he was starting to feel a bit tipsy and they still had to get home.

Gabby came walking in in a bit and she smirked because all of the guys there seemed a bit tipsy.

''You are just as sweet as Molly.'' Matt said as he wrapped his arms around Gabby's waist and she grabbed his jacket, helped him get it on.

''Taking these two home – and you should call Cindy.'' She smirked as Herrmann seemed a bit drunk as well.

''She is on her way.'' Herrmann smiled tipsy and Gabby walked with her two guys to the car then, Matt almost dozing off in the wheelchair, helping him in the car and she started driving home.

''oh you smell.'' Gabby smirked then as she looked back, Kelly asleep on the backseat and Matt also dozing off in the passenger seat. At home Kelly tried to help Matt out of the car as much as he could, barely able to stand himself.

''Alright, you go to bed, I'll get Matt in bed.'' Gabby said then and Matt smiled at Kelly.

''Thanks for the great night.''

Kelly didn't reply, stumbling inside and Matt just knew that he was so drunk. Gabby was smirking since Matt seemed a bit tipsy as well and she helped him sit down on the edge of the bed and Gabby grabbed his pajama.

''You are pretty.'' He smirked as she helped him out of his shirt and pulled the shirt he slept in over his head and they shared a kiss.

''I am glad you had a good night.''

''I sure did.'' He smiled and she helped him lay down in bed.

''I need to brush teeth.'' He said as he reached out to the crutches that were against his nightstand.

''Matt be careful!'' She said worried as he almost fell over and she grabbed his waist before he could fall. He smirked then as she helped him sit down on the ground before he could fall.

''Maybe brush your teeth tomorrow?'' She asked then and he nodded.

''But you still have to kiss me.'' He smirked then and she chuckled, helping him getting back in bed and kissing him then, trying to ignore the beer smell. But the cuddled up with him, so happy that he had had such a great night and she hoped that they would figure something out with Boden tomorrow.

* * *

NOTE: Kelly is getting ready to go back to work even if it is still a few days away but he is still feeling a lot better now that he is slowly accepting the scars on his face. Matt is still healing according to plan although he still has a long way to go, but after a bit of asking and pouting he finally got some crutches to get around the house and at night Kelly and Matt had a good night all together with the boys, which was so good both of them got home fairly intoxicated. ;)

Coming up: Kelly starts working again, Gabby has a talk with Boden and Matt is stuck at home.

Thank you so much for reading this chapter. Please do leave a review because I am not sure about what you think where the story is going. I hope you don't mind because I skipped some days again. So please tell me what you think!


	14. Chapter 14

**_Thank you so much for the reviews on the previous chapter. I am glad some of you leave some response on the story! So I hope you will enjoy this chapter and that you will tell me what you think! I would really like to know what you think and if people are still interested in the story._**

 ** _One week later_**

Gabby walked into the firehouse. She had to talk to Boden about being not at work, she wanted to go back but she wasn't sure if she could leave Matt on his own because he wasn't mobile yet. But she could talk to him now.

Kelly also walked towards the firehouse, a bit nervous to get back but also excited. Matt had seemed a bit upset this morning that he got to go back while Matt was still stuck at home for at least one and half month.

As he walked into the common room, everybody seemed so happy to see him and relieved he walked to his locker, he just had been worried that the man would react differently to him but instead everything seemed like before and he realized that maybe he had been too worried about it. his friends always accepted him and he had been so worried and he felt stupid about it now. He felt happy about this shift and knew that it would be fine.

Gabby was sitting on the chair in front of Boden.

''Look, I know I can't keep staying away from chief, I know that. But I am also not sure if I can leave Matt alone while I am on shift.'' She said and Boden nodded understanding.

''How much longer do you think you will need to be off work.''

''At least…a week. We are hoping that next week his thigh has healed enough that the cast can go off, then hopefully he can change the cast for a leg brace. That would mean he would be able to get around on his crutches.'' Gabby said then.

Boden nodded and shrugged. ''Look, if you need more time off that is fine. I get that you want to be with Matt and if he needs you at home, that is the place you have to be.''

''I know chief…but I need to start working soon again.'' She said then. ''Financially it's getting a mess. Insurance covers his care but not me being absent.''

''I understand.''

''So expect to see me a back in a week. That should happen.'' She smiled and Boden nodded.

''I hope so, he must be going crazy, stuck sitting at home.''

''He is, and he is driving me a bit crazy as well.'' Gabby smirked although she wasn't upset he was stuck at home or anything. It was just that he could get cranky was he was bored and he always took it out on her. Not because he wanted to but he always took everything out on the person he loved the most.

She just walked to Severide's office, wanting to check how he was doing.

''hey, how are you far?''

''An hour back, but glad to be back.'' Severide said smiling and he thought it was nice Gabby came to check on him real quick. It was good to be back. The people here didn't care about the scar on his face.

''Good, will see you tomorrow morning.''

''See you Gabby…please just make sure Matt is okay, please? I think he is really upset I get to go back to work and he is stills tuck on the couch.''

''Yeah, I think so, but it will be fine. He will be back in a few weeks.'' Gabby said as she waved at Kelly and closed the door then, happy that Kelly seemed to be so content being back at work. She was sure that he would be fine and she was glad the he was starting to feel better and better.

She drove home and was surprised when she saw Matt was doing their administration on the couch.

''What are you doing.''

''Doing something.'' He sighed as he closed it.

She looked a bit surprised as he really hated administration and she always did it. She asked him many times to do it but he never did it.

''Finished.'' He smiled then.

''Are you really doing the administration?'' Gabby asked surprised, wanting to take the folder where they kept all their administration then.

''I am going crazy here.'' He said as he handed the folder then, sighing deep.

''I know, but next week you will be able to get around on crutches. I am sure about that.'' She said as she put it back in the cabinet where he had grabbed it. She walked back to the couch then and laid her head against his shoulder. She got that he was upset today,

He nodded and grabbed her hand.

''I hope so, one more week on this couch and I will actually watch the Kardashian reruns out of boredom.'' He smirked and they shared a kiss.

''Antonio invited us to come. They are going to interrogate him again before the trial. I wanted to bring it up during dinner but I knew Kelly wouldn't handle it well.'' Gabby said and Matt nodded.

''I want to go.''

''Are you sure? It might not be easy to listen to what he is telling.''

''It's almost five weeks ago. I can handle it.'' Matt said then and she nodded, wanting to go there with Matt since it would maybe help him.

Kelly walked to the squad table, joining the men for lunch.

''finally given up on catching up with all the reports?'' Capp smiled as he moved one of the pizza boxes on the table towards Severide.

''Yeah, you all did great saves though.''

''We are glad you are back now.'' Tony said and Kelly nodded.

''I am really happy to be back to.

The alarm bell went off then and as Kelly jumped up, he felt bad because there was something wrong, but he was also happy that he got to go on a call again, jumping into the squad truck as they drove away.

Matt was looking as Antonio was interrogating Patrick Johnson, he was cringing because he was shocked to see the man again. Matt tried to listen to all of the questions, but just looked Patrick Johnson made him angry. this man had tried to kill so many people and it upset him to see him again. He had through that they had gotten him but he had been one step ahead of them.

The interrogation was over and Antonio brought Patrick out and before Gabby could stop him, Matt moved the wheelchair towards the hallway.

''Hey Patrick.'' Matt yelled angry.

''Oh, look who is still alive.'' Patrick said and Antonio wanted to drag him on but Patrick didn't want to walk.

''Yes, I am and you are going to jail.'' Matt said then.

''Given the fact you are here alone I guess your other firefighter buddy is gone.'' Patrick smirked then. ''You thought you had it all figured out when you pushed me on the ground in the tower, getting me arrested but hell did you know it was only starting.''

''My friend is still alive, he got back on the job today.'' Matt said then, trying to keep his voice strong.

''That's a pity.'' Patrick just said. ''But I think I did more than enough damage. Sure looks like I did more than enough to you. Are you really sure you are so safe now?''

Matt shivered for a second, the man that had always seemed like a nice guy, acted like one, was so stone cold. Antonio took him away now and Gabby started pushing the wheelchair the other way,

''I am so angry about what he said, that he wanted us dead.'' Matt said, his hands shaking.

''Matt he is crazy.'' Gabby said then. ''He tried to kill so many people.''

She saw Matt was struggling after what Patrick had said now and they left the police station. She helped him back in the car and grabbed his hand.

''Hey, Matt, just forget what he said. He is crazy.''

''Gabby, he implied that we are not safe yet. What if he does have somebody that works together with him and that is still after us?'' Matt said then and she looked concerned as his eyes filled with tears.

''If he comes after us…and he hurts you, I will never forgive myself for getting involved in this.'' He said then.

''Calm down, I am sure that he was just trying to get to you.'' She said then and cupped his face in her hands and suddenly he started to cry, burying his face in her neck and she caressed him over his back. Maybe this had been a bit too much for him, although it had seemed that he was okay, there was still a lot going on under the surface and she was sure he was so angry with the man he was dealing with.

''It is going to be fine…Antonio heard him say it. I am sure Antonio would know if somebody was working together with him. We are going to be okay, I am sure.'' She said then and finally he nodded, drying his tears.

''Sorry.'' He sniffed then.

''It's fine. You know I am always here if you need to talk.'' She smiled then and they shared a kiss. She drove home, hoping he would really talk to her if he needed.

Kelly jumped down out of the squad truck, happy to be back at the firehouse, but the save had been such a good one – the situation had been terrible, but it had been great to save all these people. These people had been so happy to see him and the realized that the person that had the biggest problem with the scars, was himself.

* * *

NOTE: Kelly is going back to work which upsets Matt a bit since he is still stuck at home and he still will be for some time. That is why Gabby went to he firehouse to consult with Boden about when she can come back although Boden said she had to take the time that awes needed for Matt. Matt and Gabby went to the police station now and Matt saw Patrick Johnson and he got really upset then, Patrick pushing him onto the edge again. Kelly is doing a lot better now, happy to be at work.

Coming up: One week later, Matt has the X-ray that sees if he can get onto crutches, Gabby goes back to work and she and Kelly receive a call that is oddly familiar.

Thank you so much for reading this chapter. Please do leave a review because I am not sure about what you think where the story is going. I hope you don't mind because I skipped some days again. So please tell me what you think!


	15. Chapter 15

**_One week later_**

Gabby smiled as she walked into the hospital room, Matt was in the bed, ready to go home. Yesterday they had brought him into surgery again to remove the screws and plates from his leg.

''Hey, how are you feeling?'' She smiled.

''Good, I am glad the surgery went all well.'' He said as they shared a kiss then and she sat down on the edge of the bed.

''How is the leg feeling?''

''Good, they put the brace around it I will have to keep on for at least 3 weeks.'' He said as she pulled the leg of his pants up, saw the brace that was almost completely covering his leg.

''I can bend my knee slightly now.'' He smiled. ''I can't turn or move much but I will be able to stand a bit.''

''See, getting closer to coming back.'' She said then as she packed up his stuff as he was going home and she was going to work.

''You know what I brought?'' Gabby said as she opened the plastic bag. Matt tried to see what was in when she lifted up a shoe.

''Your right shoe!'' She smiled.

''Reunited at last.'' He smiled as he held his shoe. ''Just waiting to get my papers so I can leave.''

''And here they are!'' he heard from the doorway, his doctor walking in.

''How are you feeling, no dizziness, nausea, pain?'' The doctor asked as he handed the papers to Matt.

''No, I feel all good. Bit groggy, but that is normal, right?''

''Yes, that is normal. So we will see you back in three weeks for another x-ray. Hopefully your knee will be fully healed by then so we can finally get out of the casts and braces and into physio.''

''That sounds great.'' Matt smiled then as Gabby helped him sit on the edge of the bed.

''Well, you can slowly try putting some pressure on your leg again. Try not to overdo it. You can walk on crutches now but try not to lean too much on your leg.''

Matt was nodding and Gabby pinched his hand.

''Slowly baby, you heard he said slowly?''

''Yes.'' Matt smirked. ''Finally.''

''Don't cheer to early, it is not going to be easy getting back on your feet.'' The doctor warned him.

Matt nodded understanding and thanked the doctor again then. Even though he knew he was not there yet, he was allowed to get around on crutches now and all the metal plates and screws were out of his leg, which made him feel like he was literally a whole step closer to getting home.

''Well, will see you again in three weeks.'' The doctor said as he walked out.

Gabby helped him get the other shoe on and helped him up then. Carefully he put a tiny bit of weight on his leg.

''Oh damn!'' He said as he got his leg of the ground then again, tears burning in his eyes. Gabby looked concerned but realized it was still too painful to put a tiny bit of weigh ton his leg and caressed over his shoulder.

'''Remember what the doctor said, don't put too much weight on it.''

He nodded and slowly they started to make their way to the car, driving home then.

''Are you sure I can leave you alone till tomorrow morning?''

''Yeah, yeah. I am going to be fine. I am a bit groggy from the surgery so I am going to sleep.'' He said and Gabby nodded. At home she helped him out of the car and carried his stuff inside.

''If there is anything I still have to go before I lea-''

''Go, before you are too late on your first shift again.'' He said as he kissed her and she hugged him again before walking out. Matt listened as the doors closed and made his way to the couch. But this time it was not as terrible as the last few weeks he had been on this couch.

Kelly smiled as Gabby arrived on shift.

''Welcome back to you this time!'' Kelly said, glad she was here because it meant everything was fine with Matt.

''Yeah, it is good to be back.'' She smiled.

''How is Matt?'' Brett asked concerned as they all knew he had had surgery again yesterday.

''At home, probably asleep. Doctor told him he can slowly start walking with crutches although he can't put too much weight on his knee yet.''

''I have a feeling he won't be asleep but is putting too much pressure on that leg.'' Otis said then.

''Hopefully not.'' Gabby said then and she poured some coffee, glad to be back.

Matt was in the kitchen, leaning on one leg as he trying to flip over the pancake he would have for dinner, only because he could not reach the microwave and there was not much he could make.

He moved to the fridge, trying to grab one of the cans of drank when it fell to the ground, bursting open and he reached for another one, grabbing it now and putting down, sighing deep. Maybe he had been stupid to think he could just stand on his leg now and walk with the crutches, but instead he was just stuck again.

Almost losing his balance, he grabbed the cupboard, still almost falling over and accidentally he threw everything down. The pan, the plate, the cutlery and the ingredients and he just managed to jump aside on one leg in time, everything falling on the ground.

''Crap!'' He yelled loud, trying to bend down to pick up the pan but couldn't reach it.

His phone was ringing in the living room and he turned off the furnace, going to the living room quickly and picking up the phone, Gabby on the phone for him.

''Hey babe, how is it going.''

''Fine…uh…I just made a bit of a mess in the kitchen, please don't be upset when you come home tomorrow morning.''

''No problem.'' She smirked. ''call coming in, text me when you are going to bed and how you are. Love you.'' She said, hanging up then and Matt laid the phone down, looking back at the mess in the kitchen.

Pizza delivery it was for tonight.

Truck and squad rushed to the call that had just come in. Kelly's hands were shaking as he grabbed his helmed as he jumped out of the truck.

''Big explosion, so many cars got involved.'' Herrmann said as he walked to Boden.

''Engine is going to put the fire out, I need you to make sure people in the damaged cars out, make sure no other cars explode.''

Kelly and Herrmann nodded, giving orders to their men then and they tried to get people out as fast as possible and away from the site. One care was burning, the one that had exploded and Kelly tried not to look at it because it was making him feel terrible, because it reminded him of what had happened.

He helped people out as engine started to put out the fire of the car, hoping that it would not set any other car on fire before it would get even worse.

As the fire in the exploded car was being put out, he walked towards it, looking at the car and laying down on the ground, looking down, gasping them.

Gabby looked as Kelly laid down on his stomach and frowned. He got up then and walked past her, she wanted to grab his arm and ask what was wrong but he walked past her, seemingly really upset.

When they were back at the firehouse she walked to his office, knocking on his door.

''Hey, what is wrong?'' Gabby asked concerned.

''Nothing…just…the way the arson was done…it was the same way Patrick Johnson rigged Matt's car. I read the report Antonio send me and…it is exactly the same thing.'' Kelly said then.

''Do you think…Patrick could have been working together with another man?'' Gabby asked worried.

''Do you have any reason to believe that?'' Kelly asked concerned, wondering if there was anything she was not telling him. But she shook her head then and walked out. Confused Kelly looked down at his desk, thinking about it. There was no way this was in any way related to what had happened to them, right? That was he hoped. Although he had been feeling better the last two weeks, a nasty feeling was spreading through his stomach, feeling sick with the thought that this might not be over yet. But why would they target them again? Had chosen a car close to them so they would respond to the call.

He really hoped he was wrong. He just wanted to believe he was wrong.

* * *

NOTE: One week later and Matt had all of the metal parts removed from his leg and was allowed to go home now on crutches and although he is trying, he might have overestimated how quick he would be able to use his leg again. Gabby went back on shift and she and Kelly got called to a scene that included and car that had exploded because of a bomb and Kelly found out that it was the same technique as used with Matt's car. Kelly is really concerned now.

Coming up: Kelly and Gabby come home from shift and Kelly opens up to Matt about the similar call and his worries and they talk about it with Antonio.

Thank you so much for reading this chapter. Please do leave a review because I am not sure about what you think where the story is going. So please tell me what you think!


	16. Chapter 16

**_One day later_**

Gabby and Kelly came walking back inside the home from shift. It was a bit messy but nothing prepared them for the mess in the kitchen, a pan, a half done pancake, better, egg, milk, everything was on the floor and Gabby gasped.

''What did he even do that he made such a mess?'' Kelly smirked as they both looked a bit baffled at the mess in the kitchen.

''I think he knocked everything over, I hope he didn't fall.'' Gabby said concerned as she got down on her knees so that she could clean up but Kelly laid her hand on her shoulder.

''Just check on Matt, I will clean up here.''

She nodded, thankfully and walked to the bedroom, when she walked in she saw that Matt was awake, looking at the morning news.

''Hey, you are home.'' She smiled and she sat down on the edge of the bed, kissing him.

''How are you?'' He asked as he raised his arm and caressed the side of her face.

''I am fine, but how about you? How is the leg?'' She asked concerned.

''It hurts pretty bad today. Just the cuts from the surgery are sore and my knee hurts.'' He admitted and Gabby kissed him.

''That was my best boo boo kiss.''

''Thank you.'' He said as he caressed his hand over the side of her face. ''I might need something a bit stronger though.''

She nodded and grabbed some of the pills from the bathroom and grabbed a glass of water, Matt swallowing them down and smiling gratefully.

''Sorry about the mess I made in the kitchen, I wish I wouldn't have.''

''It is fine, Kelly is already cleaning it up.'' Gabby said. ''Now I have checked on you I will check on him.''

''Did you wear him a maid costume?'' Matt smirked.

''Nah, I think that wouldn't look that good on him. Given the fact he probably didn't shave his legs'' She chuckled. ''I am going to make breakfast, want me to bring it here?''

''I will be up in a minute.'' Matt said then but she shrugged.

''It is fine, just take your time.'' She smiled then as she walked back to the kitchen, Kelly had cleaned up most of the mess.

''How is he?''

Gabby shrugged, she was a bit worried because of the pain he was in but if he said it was fine, she also had to trust him and if he said he was okay she had to accept that, although she would keep an eye on him.

''he is in pain, but that is not that weird after the surgery, but he will join us for breakfast.'' Gabby said then and as Kelly was cleaning up the last things Gabby was finishing breakfast and Matt joined them then, dressed and Gabby helped that the medication was helping him now.

''I cursed that cast but it just felt like it was just….more secure around my leg…and my leg hurts bad now.'' He sighed but he was glad Gabby and Kelly were back from shift. They had breakfast all together and after breakfast Kelly tapped on Matt's shoulder.

''Let's go for a walk, okay? Just so you can get some fresh air and get that leg working a bit.'' Kelly said then and Matt wasn't too sure, but he grabbed the crutches them and Kelly helped him with his jacket, they moved outside then and Kelly tried to keep his pace slow. He didn't want Matt to feel like he had to worry but it was a bit hard.

''Kelly please slow down a bit.'' Matt said then and Kelly nodded.

''I might be on crutches but I am not fast yet.''

''But you are walking, sorta.'' Kelly said as he pointed at the bench they were close to and they sat down, Matt stretching his leg. It was the first bench just across the street but also knew that for him this was an achievement.

''I need to talk to you.'' Kelly said then and Matt looked aside. He wasn't sure what his friend would talk about and he was wondering if his friend was still feeling so insecure, he hoped not but he wanted to be here for his friend if he still did not feel good.

''Matt, we had a similar call to what Patrick Johnson did to your car and….it just worried me.'' Kelly admitted.

''You did?''

''Yes, I know it is stupid and maybe just a coincidence, but it worries me.'' Kelly admitted.

''I uhm… told you about going to the interrogation right?'' Matt said then, feeling his chest tightening after that Kelly had told him now.

''Yes.''

''Patrick told me I shouldn't be so sure about being safe. Maybe there is another arsonist out there.''

Kelly looked upset, surprised but nodded then.

'We have to tell Antonio'' Kelly said then and they called the detective, getting home and to the car then, meeting them at a coffee bar.

''Thank You for meeting us.'' Matt said then as they were happy Antonio could make some time for them to talk right now.

''Sure guys, what can I do?'' Antonio asked as the coffee got served.

''Antonio, you might think we are nuts but we are bit concerned….because of what Patrick Johnson said after the interrogation and after a call that 51 received yesterday.'' Kelly started off and Matt nodded.

''You know what he said to me about if I was sure about being safe. I am concerned there is another person working with him.''

Antonio nodded understanding.

''Thank you for telling me this. I will get into it. I don't think that he is working together with another person, but I will get into it.'' Antonio said as he wrote down all of the things that Kelly told him about the similar call, the stuff that was used.

''Thanks Antonio. Would it be possible to get some police-''

''Got that covered, police car will be patrolling around to keep an eye out for your safety.'' Antonio promised immediately.

''Glad you are so concerned about me.'' Kelly smirked then and Antonio just shook his head really dryly.

''Well, no.'' He chuckled then, ''You are just lucky that you live together with my sister.''

A little later Matt and Kelly were in the car back home.

''Are you going to tell Kelly or keep it a secret?''

''No, I am going to tell Gabby. Last time we were involved in the investigation and I did not tell her. We got in a fight about it. I am not keeping secrets.'' Matt said then as Kelly parked the car.

''I know, that is fine, you are right.'' Kelly said as he stopped the car and nodded. ''We will tell her.''

Kelly helped his friend out of the car and they went back inside, Gabby was folding the laundry in the living room and Kelly nodded at Matt walked to his room now, knew that he had to tell his girl himself.

''Gabby, can we talk for a second.'' He said then as he sat down on the couch, trying to get his leg up on the table and she helped him, sat down beside him then.

''What is it Matt?'' She said concerned.

''me and Kelly are suspicious about Patrick Johnson having a partner. We told Antonio and he is going to investigate and will have a car patrolling our house.

''Thank you for telling me. We will be fine. Hopefully we're all just being paranoid but with Antonio looking after us, I am sure we will be fine.'' She said then and they hugged and kissed.

''It will be fine.'' She promised him again.

''Since you have been right about that with everything the past few weeks, I believe you.'' He smiled and they held each other, knew they would get through this.

* * *

NOTE: The next day Kelly and Gabby came home from shift and found the big mess Matt made in the kitchen but cleaned it up and Matt had a lot of pain in his leg but still tries to go around on the crutches and went to the park with Kelly where they talked about their worries that there is a partner of Johnson on the loose and they talked to Antonio, whom promised to look into it and has a patrol car out to keep them safe and Matt told Gabby this time about the worries and investigation cause he did not want to keep it a secret again but what will happen now?

Coming up: Antonio goes into the investigation while Kelly, Gabby and Matt try to have a fun day out, even though they were still a bit scared.

Thank you so much for reading this chapter. Please do leave a review because I am not sure about what you think where the story is going. So please tell me what you think!


	17. Chapter 17

**_A few days later_**

Kelly, Matt and Gabby got out of the car.

''Man we should have taken your wheelchair, it is like walking a turtle.'' Kelly teased his friend.

''Well get a turtle and get a leash and call him Matt.'' Matt smirked. They made their way to the entry of the festival. It was really crowded and Kelly tried to walk in front of Matt so that he could make people move out of the way a little bit while Gabby was supporting Matt, scared he was going to fall over, maybe it had been a bad choice to go to this music festival, even if it was a small one.

They went to the big stage and looked at the band there.

''Hey, there is a market, I really want to go look there.'' Gabby said and she wanted to walk again but Matt followed her then.

''I will see you guys later again.'' Kelly smiled then as he wanted to see the band but Gabby and Matt went towards the market. Matt struggled a bit on the field with the crutches as he could not really put his leg down yet but they were getting around and Gabby bought some things.

''Gabby your closet is exploding.'' Matt said then as they had already bought stuff but she still wanted to buy another dress.

''Our closet.''

''Well you are using most of the space!'' Matt said and she kept looking at the dress with a bit of a pout.

''But-''

''Fine.'' He said then and they bought the dress as well and while Matt was stuffing all the clothes in his backpack, Gabby was just smiling so happy.

''You will have to throw away some clothes though that are in the closet now because you removed all my jeans from the closet since I couldn't wear them but in about 3 weeks I will have to wear them again.'' He smirked and she nodded.

''Maybe I will throw some stuff away.''

They went back to the field again and met up with Kelly. Gabby saw that Matt was struggling to keep standing up with the crutches and helped him sit down but barely a second later he shook his head.

''I am scared somebody will stand on my leg, please help me up.'' He said then and Kelly helped him stand up and handed him the crutches. They stood as they were looking at the band, people moving past them as it was so crowded.

''Hey, let's go to the other field, okay? Might be less crowded there.'' Kelly said then but before they could move to the other field where there was space for Matt to sit down.

''Yeah-'' Before Matt could finish what he was saying, a girl walked right up against him and Matt almost fell, Gabby grabbing him just in time as he tried not to lean on his leg.

''Hey watch where you are going!?'' Kelly said angry as the girl had almost pushed over Matt. Matt held Gabby, Kelly picking up his crutches and handing them to Matt.

''I am so sorry, I didn't see you.'' The girl said concerned, looking at Matt.

''He has been standing there since you were walking around in circles here for half an hour now, how did you need see him, are you blind?'' Kelly said upset as he didn't like people hurting his friend, although Matt was fine.

''Actually…sorry….yeah, I kind of am.'' The girl shrugged a bit awkward. ''I lost my friends around here.''

''I am sorry.'' Kelly said then, Matt and Gabby looking at him a bit like it was all his fault. ''Anything I can do to help you find them back?''

''I went to the bar to get some drink but I couldn't find them back.'' She admitted then. ''But I could really for a drink now.''

''Can I just hold your arm, I'll help you get there.''

''Sure.'' She said and Kelly took her elbow, walking to the bar with her. They ordered some drinks and Kelly pointed towards one of the empty benches.

''There is an empty bench right there, want to sit down there for second? You can try to call your friends.''

''Sounds like a plan.'' She said as she walked along with him, walking close to him.

They sat down and he didn't really know what to say.

''So let's start with who we are.'' She sighed then, breaking the awkward silence.

''I'm Kelly and I am a firefighter.'' He said.

''Hello Kelly.'' She joked, like they were in some talking group.

''How about you?''

''I am Aymee, I study to become a teacher.''

''So you are fully blind…or?''

''No, I can see. I can see your silhouette, I can see my drink but it is all vague and fuzzy.'' She explained. ''Sucks to be me, might be stuck with a handsome firefighter and now I can't even see him.''

''Oh no I am not so handsome. Believe me, you don't want to see me that well.'' He smirked then and she shrugged.

''I am not the right person to judge.''

''Sorry I judged you without knowing you.'' Kelly said.

''Hey, I bulldozered into your friend, it was a kind off your right to yell at me.'' She said as she took her phone. Kelly looked as she was working on the phone, holding it close to her face and the letters on the screen were really big.

She called a friend then but the phone didn't connect.

''Looks like I am on my own.''

''How do you usually get around or do you always get a guy to escort you?'' Kelly asked then.

''It is fine, I should have taken my stick but I was worried to impale people's feet.'' She said then and Kelly couldn't help but chuckle.

''You can stand with us if you like, until your friends call back.''

''Sounds like a plan.''

She stayed close to him as he made his way through the crowd to the other stage, where less people were standing, most of them sitting down in the grass and he looked around for Gabby and Matt. He saw them sitting then but also saw that they were laughing and talking, even kissing and Matt had his arms around her and he didn't want to disrupt their moment together.

''I don't see them, let's just sit down here so you can at least hear your phone when it rings.'' He offered.

''They should be here right.''

''yeah.'' Kelly sighed, they are there but I don't want to disrupt their moment together, they have been through a rough time recently.''

''Sounds like the right thing to do then, I am fine with anything. What happened to him?''

''We got in a big explosion after we got involved in an arson case. He almost died in the explosion, almost lost his leg and is still recovering. It has been a rough patch.''

''I am sorry for the both of you, what happened to you? Is it why your hand is so rough and scarred?''

''Just, lots of burns and scars.'' He sighed, feeling like he could finally open up, maybe because it was a person he didn't know that made is easier. ''Big one on my face, feel free if you want to feel it.''

''Oh no, no I don't do that, watch less movies.'' She smirked, ''This is not a movie, it's a movie thing. Visually impaired people generally don't do it.''

Kelly laughed. ''Sorry, but yeah, half of my face got burned off.''

''Makes me remind of that batman villain – two face. Did you audition for it?'' She said cheeky.

''That is just rude, no mercy uh?'' Kelly smirked back.

''Why would I give you what I never wanted?'' Aymee shrugged as the band started playing and they both just enjoyed the music.

Gabby and Matt sat together, enjoying the ice cream that Gabby had just gotten for them and she laid against him.

''Hmm, this ice cream is great.'' Matt sighed then as the singer songwriter started playing and they sat together, as he was finishing the ice cream he had his other arm around Gabby, caressing over the side of her body.

''I hope Kelly will read the text so he will not be worried where we are.'' Matt said then as he checked his phone if he had gotten a text from their friend.

''Do you want to go back to the other field?'' She asked.

''That screamo band there? Oh no I am happy to be here with you.'' he smiled then she laid with her head on his lap and he caressed through her hair.

''I love you.'' He smiled then. ''Even when you buy so many clothes my clothes don't fit in the closet anymore.''

She smirked and he bend forward, kissing her.

The singer songwriter started a new song while Gabby sat up again and sat down against him again and laid her head against his shoulder again.

Such a sweet love song was played then and they cuddled together on the field, kissing each other and although some people were looking at them but they didn't care, so happy with each other.

As the festival was soon over, Kelly and Aymee walked to the exit together, as she had gotten the message they would wait for her there.

He walked with her to her friends.

''Can I give you my number?'' She asked then. ''I would like to see you again?''

''Sure.'' Kelly smiled as he took her number in his phone.

''I will text or call you.'' He promised then as Matt and Gabby were waving for him and he ran their way.

They got to the car, Kelly still not feeling sure how to feel about everything today.

Gabby was asleep against Matt on the backseat.

''how was that girl?''

''She was very nice.''

''So do you want to hook up with her again?''

''Maybe.'' He said then.

It was not that he didn't like her, he was just not sure if he should be dragging her into his life now they were not sure if there was another arsonist on the lose that could possibly be after them. He didn't want to hurt any other people. But he could open to her. Somehow it felt better because he could open up to here, that she somehow understood what it was like to be different.

At home He helped Matt out of the car again, Gabby yawning an tired and they got inside, Gabby walking straight to the bedroom as she was so tired and matt stopped for a second and looked at Kelly.

''Hey, you really seemed to like that girl, I hope you will see her again.'' Matt said then but Kelly shrugged.

''maybe. I said maybe.'' He said then.

Matt looked at him, shaking his head then and wondering why his friend didn't just text her if she came home safe or something. It would just boost his confidence a lot, Matt was sure about that and Matt just wanted his friend to feel good again.

''Matt, I am not calling her again, not before we are sure that there is no other arsonist out there trying to get to us.'' Kelly said as walked to his room. Matt went to the bedroom as well then, sitting down beside Gabby.

''Thank you for the amazing day.'' He smiled and she smirked, getting all of the clothes out of the bag and walking to the closet, most of the stuff falling out when she opened it as it was so full.

''Ýou might want to remove osme of your clothes….I like to see you with as less clothes as possible anyway.'' He smirked and she pulled the dress over her head then, crawling against him then as they were making out.

* * *

NOTE: The three of them had a good day out after all the tension so a small music festival. Gabby did so much shopping the closet is even more full now and Kelly helped a girl around but also talked with her, since she didn't judge him for the scars and they both had their troubles, while Matt and Gabby had some romantic time together. Kelly is not sure if he should involve the girl in his love now with a possible arsonist still after them. So what do you think of the new storyline?

Coming up: Antonio has some news on the investigation while Kelly makes a decision and Matt and Gabby have to meet up with his mom.

Thank you so much for reading this chapter. Please do leave a review because I am not sure about what you think where the story is going. So please tell me what you think!


	18. Chapter 18

**So thank you so much for still keeping up with the story. I hope you still enjoy the story. There are about 10 chapters coming up after this one and an epilogue. One thing I would really like to get your opinion on is the OC that is in this story now (Aymee) since I usually don't write OCs but I would really love to know what you think about her cause I don't want to write a bad OC.**

 ** _One week later_**

Gabby and Matt were getting ready to go for dinner at his mom's.

Suddenly the doorbell rang and Gabby walked to the door, opening it to see her brother.

''Hey Tonio.'' She said she hugged him. He walked inside after her and although he had not called her about that he was coming over, she guessed there was something new in the arson case.

''Got some news.'' He said as he sat down on the couch and Matt made his way to the living room. Kelly heard Antonio as well and also walked to the living room.

''We found out that Patrick Johnson had indeed a companion that was also saving up stuff that was suspicious. We arrested him earlier this afternoon.'' Antonio said then and Gabby sighed so relieved. The arsonist was really gone now but even better, the man had never hurt him.

Antonio explained a bit more, leaving then and Gabby walked to the door with him.

''Tonio – would you mind looking at my car, you know just to be sure? Me and Matt have to go for dinner to his mom in a bit.''

''Sure sis, no problem. If I am not coming back up you are save to use the car.'' He said then, hugging her again and walking out then. All of three of them felt so relieved then and even though the arsonist hadn't really gotten close to him, it was good that the person was caught now and another arsonist was off the streets.

''We have to hurry otherwise we are going to be late.'' Gabby said then and she and Matt made their way to the car to the car then. Although they never had had a big reason to feel unsafe, they felt way safer now.

Matt got in the car, trying to stretch his leg on the dashboard as it was more comfortable but Gabby sighed deep then, as his shoe smeared a lot of mud on the inside of the windshield.

''Ugh why do you keep smearing mud on the windshield.'' She said as she grabbed a paper towel from her bag, spitting it and rubbing it over the inside of the windshield and Matt smirked.

''Oh no, your spit is so much better.'' He laughed and finally she laughed as well.

She drove away then and they drove to the house where his mom was living. Matt wasn't looking forward to having dinner with his mom but there was no way around it.

They went to her house and his mom let them inside.

''Matt, Gabby, so great to see you, come in, quick!'' She said and brought them to the dinner table.

''DO you want me to get something to get your leg up?'' Nancy asked him then.

''Oh yeah, that would be great, thanks mom.'' He said then and she helped him put his leg up.

''Who is that?'' Matt frowned then as man came walking from the kitchen, giant moustache, bald head and he walked a bit funny.

''Oh that is my new boyfriend!'' Nancy Casey cheered. ''his name is Terry Bill.''

''Terrible?'' Matt said then and his mom looked at him with big eyes, signing him to stop.

''Sorry Terry, nice to meet you.'' Matt said then and Terry just smiled.

Nancy put some cream filled capsicum on the table then and with drinks and the starter they started the dinner, but Matt didn't take any of the capsicum as he had never liked it, looking a bit confused at his mom since he really didn't like it.

''matt, why don't you take some?''

''Mom, you know I don't like capsicum.'' Matt said then.

''Since when?'' She gasped.

''Mom, I have always hated capsicum.''

''Who doesn't love a good bit of capsicum!'' The new man said – Matt had such a hard time not calling him terrible when the man suddenly rubbed him over his hair. Gabby almost chocked on her drink and Matt just looked so annoyed.

''Even I can't get him to eat capsicum.'' Gabby smirked then as the Nancy put the rest of the dinner on the table. They chatted about work and life when Gabby and Matt soon got ready to leave.

Suddenly, by the door, Terry hugged Matt.

''I can't wait for you to call me stepfather.''

''Oh yeah, sure!'' Matt faked a smile, Gabby and Matt making their way to the car.

''Please, please just tell me this was joke.'' He said in the car, Gabby no longer able to contain her laughter.

''It was a terrible joke then.'' Gabby said.

''Gabby stop, your humor is terrible.'' He smirked then as well.

''Ugh why is your mood always so terrible?'' She smirked then and they just laughed for a couple of minutes.

''but his moustache was on point.'' Matt said then. ''I'm terribly jealous.''

''Let's stop now, we are turning terrible''

They laughed again, finally going home then.

Kelly was sitting at home, playing with the phone in his hand. He wanted to call Aymee now everything resolved but since it was a week he had met her, eh was not sure, he also not sure if he was ready for anybody new yet, he felt like he was still not happy with himself.

Finally he did call.

''Kelly? No idea…almost forgot you after a week.'' He heard after he had said his name.

''I am so sorry I didn't call earlier….do you want to meet up for Coffee soon?'' Kelly asked then.

''How about tonight, just before you forget about me for a week again.''

''Sounds like a good idea.'' Kelly smirked then.

''So where?''

''Whatever is easiest for you.'' Kelly said then and she gave him the name of a coffee bar that was easy to get to for her and he left soon.

He waited in the coffee bar, a bit nervous and looked as she came walking in then. She walked to one of the employees, whom pointed at the table he was sitting at and she walked his way then, sitting down slowly, putting the white cane out of the way.

''Looks like somebody finally found my number back.''

''Yeah, sorry. It is great to meet now.'' He said then and she nodded.

''It is alright, I am just happy you still called me.''

''The work was crazy for me. Just lots of things….going on.'' Kelly said, not sure what he should tell her because he didn't want to startle her.

They both ordered a coffee and as it got served, Kelly looked as she picked up the salt.

''You know you are about to pour salt into your coffee?'' Kelly asked then and she shook her head.

''Uhm…no.'' She said then and he took the salt from hand, handing her the bottle with sugar then.

''Thanks'' She said then, blushing and she put the bottle aside again.

''how do you usually do it?''

''I usually ask.'' She admitted then.

''Well, why didn't you just ask me?''

''I don't know, I don't want to come across insecure I guess.'' She mumbled.

''There is no reason to feel insecure. You could just have asked me.''

''Yes I could have but I hate asking for it.'' She said then. ''but enough about me-''

''I am insecure every day. I am insecure because I have this giant scar on my face and everybody just keeps looking at me. They stare at me and they look at my scars. It always upsets me. But I have to try to be less insecure.'' Kelly said then, more to himself than to her but he still helped it would help her somehow.

''Kelly, not all that is important is how you look. I have no idea what you look like, or what the scars look like but I am sure you shouldn't be insecure about it.''

''Well you shouldn't be insecure about asking something.'' Kelly said then.

''I know, but I guess being stubborn is a flaw of mine.'' She said then.

They chatted just a bit more and walked outside then.

He looked at her as they walked outside. She didn't look like all the other girls he had ever dated. She wasn't overly pretty, just like your average girl next door but he didn't care about that for once. He had always been so into good looking women but now that he knew his looks didn't matter that much anymore about him and he also realized that it didn't matter that much for him anymore at all.

''Do you want me to bring you home?'' He offered then and she shrugged.

''I can walk.''

''I know you can but it is late, I would just prefer to bring any girl home you are not special or anything.'' He smirked then and finally she nodded.

They walked to his car and she sat down in the car beside him.

''Can you give me directions?''

''I can try, but I have no idea what road you are driving on.'' She admitted then.

Kelly put the car on the roadside and started to type her address into his navigation system and finally he drove there.

''Alright, I think we are there.'' He said then and she grabbed her bag.

''Thanks for the coffee and the ride…'' She said then and she wanted to get out of the car and he got up, walking around the car and helping her out.

''Don't fall over the curb.'' He warned her and she nodded.

''Well, thanks again.'' She smiled then and moved a bit closer, kissing him on his cheek.

''Let's take it slow, okay?'' Kelly said then and she nodded.

''yeah, that sounds good.'' She said then. ''I think we both have a lot of figure out.''

Finally he did more forward and so did she, sharing a small, soft kiss. Kelly knew he usually would have gone full out. But it just seemed wrong now. He wasn't sure where to go with this relationship but he didn't want to ruin it by rushing it.

''I will call you – but I won't wait a week this time.'' He promised and she nodded, walked inside then and Kelly looked as she went inside. He wasn't sure what this was going to turn out as, but he would see. It was better than it had been just two weeks ago.

He drove home then, walked inside and saw Matt watching a movie, Gabby asleep against him as Matt greeted him softly and he sat down beside his friend.

''Not taking her home?'' Matt asked softly.

''No, we are just taking it slow, figuring everything out.'' Kelly said as he sat down beside his friend.

''Well that is a Kelly Severide first.'' Matt smirked then but nodded at his friend.

''Do whatever you feel is right.'' Matt said then.

''I sure will.'' Kelly said as they looked at the television again. ''I am not sure, what it is going to be. Maybe just friendship. I just don't want to rush.''

''Sounds like a good idea. Don't rush it, cause you might end up in a weird relationship.'' Matt said as he shook his head, thinking about his mom. Suddenly he heard Gabby smirk softly against him and she looked up then.

''Oh Mattie you have to eat the capsicum. Step daddy says so.'' Gabby teased then, pinching him in his cheek and Kelly just laughed.

Patrick Johnson might have thought that he had ruined their lives, but instead he had just brought them closer.

* * *

NOTE: While Matt and Gabby were getting ready to go for a dinner with Matt's mom, Antonio came in and told them that there was a partner of Patrick Johnson was on the lose but they caught him in time before he could get close to him. Matt and Gabby went to his mom then and Nancy has a bit of an odd new boyfriend. Kelly made the decision to call Aymee after all now and they met up and talked a bit more and even shared a small kiss, but decided to take it slow as neither of them is sure where to take it and if there is anything in it, but they will see.

Coming up: Matt has physical therapy for his leg while Gabby and Kelly are trying to get off shift, but as it is hectic, they just seem to get off in time.

Thank you so much for reading this chapter. Please do leave a review because I am not sure about what you think where the story is going. So please tell me what you think!


	19. Chapter 19

**So thank you so much for still keeping up with the story. I hope you still enjoy the story. There are about 10 chapters coming up after this one and an epilogue.**

 ** _One week later_**

Truck and Squad were on their way back to the firehouse, back from their call when they suddenly saw a tree had fallen down in the bad storm. Some cars were jammed up all together and they knew they had to go and help.

Severide pointed at it, Tony nodding, understanding what they were going to do while one of the new guys on squad looking a bit confused.

''Should we go back to the firehouse to change shifts.''

''no, those people need help, what do you think we are going to do?!'' Severide said then and Tony drove the squad truck towards the accident.

Boden put his car by the scene as well, shortly followed by truck. As Squad and Truck hurried to the cars to help the people, Boden was alerting the firehouse that they were helping out here and that they would use the vehicles a bit longer and that all calls should be send to other firehouses.

Kelly ran to a car, helping the family out as fast as possible as Brett and Chili started triaging as there were so many people involved

''Gabby, please come help us out!'' Chili yelled then and Gabriela came running their way, hoping she could help out a bit there, although she was part of truck, she didn't mind helping out when it came to emergencies like these.

She felt a bit bad as they had promised to be at the hospital for Matt's first physical therapy class. But saving people was more important now.

Matt was in the hospital for physical therapy. He had taken a taxi here but Gabby and Severide should be here any moment.

''I know it is scary to put more weight on that knee but you are going to be fine.'' The therapist promised him and slowly Matt grabbed the bars, slowly walking between them. It hurt him so bad because of his knee but he was so proud to be walking around again, even though he was still not able to walk unaided at all and it still hurt him.

''How long would I have to keep the brace on?'' He asked then as he sat down again, the knee throbbing again.

''Probably at least a brace for another few months, but not like this one, just to support your knee but you will be able to get back at work in five weeks, I think. Maybe four weeks if you do one week of light duty.''

''That sounds great!'' Matt smiled although he stopped smiling then.

''What is wrong?''

''My fiancée and best friend are supposed to be here. They are not, I am just a bit concerned with the storm and all.''

''They are both firefighters, right?''

''Yes. Both of them. I can't wait to join them at shift again.'' Matt said as the physical therapist was bending his knee and matt gritted his teeth as it hurt.

''I know you are concerned about them but they are probably just busy saving lives.''

''I know.'' Matt said then and he was helped up again, trying to walk just a bit more and he wished that Kelly and Gabby would see him walking again, as he was sure that he would get back on shift soon now he was walking between the bars.

Two hours later, Kelly and Gabby walked into the firehouse, trying to hurry. They had helped with the big crash even though it wasn't their call but they had saved all those people and provided medical help, even though most of them didn't have serious injuries.

They ran to the car hoping that Matt would still be waiting for them at the hospital even though his PT was over for over an hour already.

''Sorry we are late!'' Gabby panted as she came walking in and Kelly was holding himself up against the wall, so tired from the shift and Matt smirked.

''Only two hours.'' Matt said then as he had been waiting for two hours because his PT had started three hours ago.

''Well, do you want a ride home?'' Gabby smirked and he nodded.

''Yeah, I think I have waited long enough.'' He said as Gabby helped him up then and they walked towards the exit. It was still going slow but it seemed like he was already walking a bit better, at least he was putting his leg down now and Gabby still had her arm around him.

''How about we go out for lunch before going home?'' Kelly offered then. ''Cause I am starving and you waited long enough to deserve it.''

Matt nodded excited. It was a bit crammed in Kelly's car but they managed and drove to one of the restaurants they loved to go for lunch.

They had lunch all together and at home Severide went out, not saying what he was going to do but Gabby was doing the dishes.

Suddenly she screamed and concerned Matt got up, making his way to the kitchen with the crutches.

''There is water leaking down there, something is wrong!'' She sighed, annoyed that everything always seemed to break when she needed it.

''Can you fix it?'' She asked then, hopeful.

''I can't kneel down.'' Matt said then and Gabby grabbed one of the chair in the kitchen for him and he sat down as she kneeled down by the sink. Matt tried to give her instructions about what to do as well as possible when she turned it then but suddenly water sprayed out everywhere.

''Oh shit Matt I don't know what to do!'' Gabby said as she jumped up, water flowing over the kitchen floor.

''Just turn it the other way.'' He said calm but it didn't work for her. The kitchen was slowly getting flooded with water and Gabby looked so panicked, not sure about what to do.

''Help me get down there.'' He said then as she helped him sit down on the ground there and within a few seconds he had the water stopped.

''Ugh, soaked jeans.'' He said then with a smile at her but continued fixing the sink. When it was done she helped him up, feeling bad since he was soaked now because of all the water that was leaking from it.

''Let's go shower together.'' Gabby said then and she helped him up again, walking to the bedroom and they both got undressed. She helped him get the brace of his leg as it was soaked so it could dry for a bit.

''How are you going to get me to the shower now?'' He asked then but she kept holding him but it was hard to walk. Relieved he sat down in the shower and she put the water on, hugging while the warm water hit them, enjoying the warm water streaming down her back and she kissed him on top of his head.

Matt looked down at his leg. His leg had gotten too thin over the course of all this weeks and a lot of the surgery scars were still so visible.

''Oh it looks horrible.'' He sighed then but she shook her head.

''No, it looks fine and just a few weeks and you will be running and walking on the leg again.'' She smiled then and washed his hair.

''I love, you give the best head massages.'' He smiled and they shared another kiss.

After the shower they fell down on the bed together, still slightly damp from the shower, making out and never wanting to let go of each other again.

Kelly was driving around with his car. I was not like he was going anywhere, he just liked to drive around in his car. He loved working on his car, trying to make it better, faster and he was so proud of it. Even though he didn't have a real relationship now, his car was still his baby.

It was great to drive around the city and look around at what was happening, but he parked near the lake then and got out. He started running by the river. As he didn't want Matt to feel bad that he had gotten out for a run, while Matt had to sit at home as they always ran the large boardwalk by the river, but he enjoyed the run.

His mind kept wondering a bit about Aymee was doing. Although he really liked her, they still wanted to take it slow. He liked her but was not sure if he was really head over heels. But he did like her and she liked him so that was easy.

After running a bit longer, he sat down on the edge of the boardwalk by the lake, taking out his phone and smiled as he saw he had a text from Matt with the message that he shouldn't come in the kitchen because the whole floor was flooded.

He smiled then, looking over the water. It had not been easy the last few weeks but he realized now that even though he would walk around with the scars forever, it would not have to change his life that much. There were enough people that cared about him….and those marks on his face would not change that.

* * *

NOTE: Gabby and Kelly were on shift but as there was a storm and they were back to the firehouse to change shifts, they came across a bad accident that had just happened and helped out, although they missed his therapy they went out for lunch and Matt and Gabby shared some cuteness together including a broken sink and a shower, while Kelly just drove and ran around to clear his hand, but seems to be a in a much better place than now.

Coming up: Kelly meets up with Aymee again and Gabby and Matt celebrate Gabby's birthday at Molly's.

Thank you so much for reading this chapter. Please do leave a review because I am not sure about what you think where the story is going. So please tell me what you think!


	20. Chapter 20

**So thank you so much for still keeping up with the story. I hope you still enjoy the story cause the numbers really have been going down and I am not sure if you are still interested.**

 ** _One week later_**

''Herrmann, how much was the whisky?'' Matt asked as he paid for the whisky to Herrmann that he had bought for Gabby. As it was her favorite one it had to be a part of the party.

''Would you mind just putting some candles on the bar? Will make it look cozy. I can't bend down to grab them from behind the bar.''

''All good Matt, I am on it.''

''Cruz, the decorations is sort of off.'' Matt said then as he pointed at it. ''would you mind climbing back up to get everything straight?''

''Sure.'' Cruz said and Matt pointed at some chairs.

''We got so many tables and chairs around that there will not be enough space, Mouch, Otis, would you mind moving some to the wall and stacking them up so we have some more space?''

''why don't you do it. Younger people used to be so much more respectful.'' Mouch said as a joke as he and Otis started doing what Matt has asked.

''hey Mouch, you don't insult cripples.'' Herrmann teased Matt back as Brett came running in with the cake.

''Me and Laura finished the cake, Matt!'' She panted.

''Amazing Brett, Gabby will love it. '' He said, laying his hand on Brett's shoulder for a second, smiling at her before moving on the rest of the table to make everything neat.

Otis moved towards Herrmann.

''I suddenly start to miss him a whole lot less on truck.'' Otis joked then as Matt was bossing around.

''I heard that!'' Matt said as he just trying to put some of the small cupcakes in neat rows. He had arranged this surprise birthday party for Gabby and as it was partly his gift to her, he just wanted everything to be perfect. This was going to be the perfect birthday for her, that was what he wanted because of all the things she had done for him lately

Meanwhile, Kelly was meeting up with Aymee as they had promised to go out for dinner together. He was a bit nervous, as he was just wondering what this relationship would end up like. He liked her, but he was not sure about everything, but they would see how it would go.

She came walking his way then and they walked inside and sat down by the table.

They ordered some drinks.

''No beer for you?''

''No, I am driving. I will drive you home tonight too.''

''I can walk home.''

''And I can drive.'' Kelly said then. A waitress came bringing the menus and Kelly looked at Aymee, wondering what she was going to do now, as the letters in the menu were so small.

''So, how do you read the menu?'' he finally asked then.

''I usually use an app on my phone that will read it out loud for me, or I use my phone as a big magnifying glass, but I got you with me now and I trust you to choose for me.'' She said then as she moved the menu aside.

''Oh the pressure!'' Kelly sighed and she laughed.

''Oh yeah, you better pick something good. ''

''Any allergies?''

''No, but I really don't like meat that much.''

''Are you kidding me.'' Kelly smirked. ''I just wanted to order the most giant steak they had.''

He ordered the food for the both of them and they sat together then, talking about work and how their life had been the last few days.

''So yeah….what are your plans for the future?'' She finally asked.

''I don't know, honestly.'' He said. ''I don't like making plans for the future. You?''

''Me neither. The condition that affects my eyes is progressive and I might keep the vision that I have now for years, but I might also be blind in a year.'' She explained.

''I am sorry.'' He said then. Although he knew it was a genetic condition that affected her eyes, he never really wanted to ask about it.

''It's alright. I love my job.''

''That is most important…as long as you do what you love…'' he said then and she nodded.

''You are right about that.''

''I have a birthday party later with some friends….and it is at the pub they run…and I would love to take your there, if you want to.''

''Are you sure?'' Aymee, not sure if they should come out in public like that already.

''Sure, I want to take you to my friends…and it is just casual, just a birthday party.''

''Sure…'' She said then.

Gabby and Matt were walking down the street and she shook her head at him. Today she had celebrated her birthday with the family but Matt had insisted on going for an evening walk. He had been gone for some time when her family was there and she was still a bit angry about that.

''Man, you are struggling, just an evening stroll? You are killing yourself.'' She said concerned as he was looking so pained. Suddenly she frowned as they lived close to Molly's and saw Molly's then, the lights on.

''Why are the light's on?'' She asked concerned.

''Maybe Herrmann is just checking stock, let's check?'' He said then and he smirked softly as she almost ran to the door and opened it then, looking surprised as everybody yelled surprise and she saw all the decoration.

Gabby looked around, surprised and some happy tears streamed down her cheek and she smiled.

''Thank you all so much1'' She smiled then, so amazed that her friends had arranged this party for her.

''You have to thank your boyfriend.'' Herrmann smiled as he hugged her. ''Happy birthday.''

''You did all of this?''

''I mostly bossed around.'' Matt admitted but she kissed him on the lips then.

''Thank you so much!''

''You are so welcome after all you have done for me.''

She walked to the bar with him and he sat down on one of the stools there, struggling to climb up but she helped him up and sat down beside him.

''matt even got you your favorite whiskey.'' Herrmann said.

''What would I do without you babe?'' Gabby smiled then and she kissed Matt again.

Severide walking in with a girl and Gabby and Matt recognized her. They were happy he had taken her here cause it meant that things were going well between them.

Gabby enjoyed her birthday so much, everybody had helped with this surprise and it meant so much to her. The last few months had not been easy but it was great that she had such a great party now and was enjoying so much. As she was talking to Sylvie and Antonio, she waved at Matt, smiling, so happy with her fiancé. She had cursed him for being away this afternoon and that stupid long evening stroll that almost had him collapsing but he had done if for her.

A little later, Kelly brought his date home then. He parked by her house and got out then, opening the door on her side.

''So…what does that make us now?'' She asked then as he helped her out of the car. It was not that she struggled a lot and that he thought she couldn't do it on her own but he worried she would bump her head as the car was so low.

''Whatever you want to call it?'' He said then as he handed her stuff.

''Uhm….boyfriend? Relationship?'' She asked carefully.

''Uhm…yeah, that sounds good. Sorry I am not so good in the whole relationship situation, but I do want to have a relationship with you. We can work this out.'' He promised then.

''Sounds perfect…but I want you to realize as well that I might still lose my vision permanently.'' She said then, warning him as it was something that she was concerned about.

''I hope it doesn't happen, but if it does, I like you and it won't change anything for me.'' He said then and smiled at her, although he knew she couldn't see it. ''Look, we don't know what your condition does in the long run and how it will impact our relationship, but I want to start this relationship, together.''

''I ike you and I want to give this relationship a chance and we will see how it goes. I am sure it will work out.'' She said then. They shared another kiss as he walked to the door with her, kissing her one more time before she walked inside and he walking back to his car. A bit nervous he sat down in the car. He had committed to it now and even though he didn't take her home like he usually would with a girl, it felt good.

Gabby and Matt also got in bed when he suddenly opened his nightstand.

''Here, the party was not just my gift…this is also a party for your birthday…and a thank you for all you have done for me recently.'' He said then and she looked at the box that Matt had given her and opened it.

''Oh Matt, this is so beautiful, you shouldn't have.'' She smiled as she looked at the silver bracelet with all the silver hearts dangling on it.

''You are so welcome.'' He told her. ''All the things you have done for me…I love you so much and you deserve this…and happy birthday.'' He said again and they shared another kiss.

* * *

NOTE: Matt was arranging a surprise party for Gabby's birthday and was bossing everybody around like a real lieutenant while Kelly went out for dinner with Aymee again and even took her to the party later, while Gabby was so surprised and happy Matt had done all of this for her. He later even had another gift for her to thank her for everything while Kelly and Aymee got more serious.

Coming up: Matt visits the firehouse to see how things are going there and things heat up between him and Gabby a bit.

Thank you so much for reading this chapter. Please do leave a review because I am not sure about what you think where the story is going. So please tell me what you think!


	21. Chapter 21

**So thank you so much for still keeping up with the story. I hope you still enjoy the story. There are about 8 chapters after this and an epilogue**

 ** _Two days later_**

Gabby looked surprised as Matt walked into the firehouse, but instead of walking with crutches he was walking on his own. He seemed to have a hard time and she was pretty sure that the only thing keeping him upright was his brace but the other men were clapping.

They spend some time in the common room when Gabby dragged him along with her to the bunk section and sighed him to sit down on her bed.

He sat down then, rubbing over his leg and knee.

''Matt you are not supposed to be walking without the crutches, I don't want you to hurt yourself f by straining yourself.''

''I am not straining myself, I feel fine.'' He said then.

''Well did your therapist say you were allowed to walk without the crutches?''

''No, but if I feel good it is okay right. I know better that I feel than my therapist.'' Matt argued and she just shook her head, angry. She didn't want him to strain or hurt himself.

''Matt, it is not a great idea! You know that!'' She said upset. She just wanted him to stick to his recovery before he would hurt himself and that he would only make his knee worse.

Upset he stood up then, almost falling over.

''Whatever, see you tomorrow.'' He said upset. Gabby just looked angry at him and didn't want to give in, if she said sorry he was just going to keep walking around.

Angry Matt left and when Severide walked around looking for Matt he only found Gabby sitting on her bunk, angry and upset.

''What is wrong?''

''Nothing…Matt is just being stubborn again and we had a fight…and I know I should call him…but I don't want to call him. '' She said then and Kelly nodded.

''Well you know Matt is always stubborn when it comes to these things. He doesn't want to sit around and do nothing and he wants to get back on his feet.'' Kelly said then.

''I will talk to him tomorrow. I am just angry with him.''

She worked through the shift, upset with him and waited for him to call but he didn't and she drove home the next morning. She didn't want to apologize to him because what he had been doing was wrong and he could really injury his knee even more but then she also didn't want to stay upset with him.

She walked in and was surprised to find Matt asleep on the couch. She woke him up and he shrugged.

''Couldn't get off the couch.'' He sighed then, rubbing over his face and immediately she forgot all his hanger and just wanted to make up with him.

''Í am sorry about yesterday matt, I shouldn't have gotten so angry, I am just concerned about you.''

''My knee hurt pretty bad last night.'' He admitted then.

''Still hurts?'' She asked concerned as she took the towel and the warmed up ice pack off.

''Yeah.'' He admitted then and she walked to the freezer, getting another ice pack and grabbing some pain medication for him and handed the pills and water to him, wrapping the ice pack around his knee again.

''Are you going to tell Marvin tomorrow?''

''Yeah, I want him to make sure nothing is wrong with my knee.'' Matt said then and she nodded.

''You must think I am so stupid.''

''You are, but you know….you are Matthew Casey and you can't sit still and rest is not a word in your dictionary. I just hope you didn't hurt your knee and….well, I am also proud you walked to the firehouse like that.'' She said as she knew she could have expected this from him.

She took the towel with the icepack of then and slowly started to massage his knee. He sighed a bit relieved and looked at her then.

''I am so sorry for being o stubborn. I should have listened to you.''

''Yeah, well there is nothing we can change about it now. I just hope that tomorrow nothing is wrong with your leg.'' She said as she rubbed over his knee. He cringed a bit but sighed then. It was nice that she was not too angry anymore. She rubbed over the scars by his knee and she traced all of those lines. She still hoped that these scars would be all that would last from this injury.

''They put your knee back together with a lot of effort…so please be careful with it now.'' She said then as she kept massaging his knee and finally they shared another kiss.

Kelly walked into the school where Aymee was working as a teaching assistant and he walked to the front desk.

''I am here for Aymee Winters.''

''Why are you here for her?'' The woman asked a bit disinterested.

''I am having lunch with her.'' Kelly said then.

''Well she is in room 404. She will be done there in 10 minutes.''

''Thank you.'' Kelly said then as he walked to the elevator and went to the fourth floor, looking for classroom four.

He saw her sitting then with a young girl. The girl let her fingers slide over the pages with braille and was reading out loud it seemed, Aymee listening closely and moving her fingers over her own copy of the bok. As she made a mistake , Aymee corrected her and for a few minutes Kelly just watched and as the girl left, he walked inside the classroom.

''Hey Kelly.'' She smiled then as she was cleaning up the books and moving them out of the way.

''How did you know it was me?''

''Cause your stomping boots are heard to ignore.'' She smirked and he walked towards her and they shared a quick kiss, Kelly unpacking the plastic bag he was carrying then.

''I got you lunch.'' He said then. ''Might be a bit cold though.''

''Oh, thank you.'' She smiled as he sat down by the table beside her and looked at the books she was working with.

''It looks so complicated.''

''That's why you shouldn't look at it but feel it.'' She smirked, stuffing some of the fries in her mouth.

Slowly he let his fingers slide over the papers and smirked then.

''These dots don't say anything to me.''

''Well, you would just need to learn it.'' She smirked and he slid his hands over the dots again. It was intriguing how dots like these could tell a whole story, while for him it were just random dots.

They enjoyed lunch then as she was done she suddenly grabbed his hand and laid it on the book.

''Those dots under your finger now is an A. '' She explained then and she spend a bit more time explaining it to him. Soon lunch was almost over and they shared a kiss, one of the coworkers walking in and Kelly walked out then soon.

Kelly walked out then to hear her coworker giggle.

''So that is the man you won't shut up about.''

Kelly blushed a bit as he walked out then, going home and found Matt watching TV on the couch.

''How is the knee-''

''No, don't even go there.'' Matt shook his head. ''I was stupid for walking around like that, I know.''

''Well sometimes you are stupid, happens a lot.'' Kelly teased him, getting a drink for himself and handing Matt then as well, sitting down beside him.

''Beer?'' Matt said as Kelly handed him one.

''Well…it is 5 already. One won't hurt.'' He said then and Matt finally nodded.

''Do you still think about the explosion a lot?''

''I still think about it, of course, it is hard to forget, but I want to leave it behind as soon as possible. It happened and we can't change it.'' Matt said then and Kelly nodded.

''True. It has been hard, but it only has gotten better…and I can't wait for you to get back at work.''

''Me neither, but I got something I want to do first….there is a charity stair climb in the Willis tower and I want to do that with my knee. It is in three weeks but I want to do it. It is where this all started and in threew weeks I want to be able to do it. '' Matt said then.

''If you want to do it I will support you in it and go with you, but then you really have to get back to work.''

Matt chuckled and nodded then.

They hit their bottles together, both of them smiling. It hadn't been easy, but they had gotten through it.

* * *

NOTE: Matt arrived at the firehouse, walking without his crutches, not because he was allowed to but because he was stubborn which made Gabby really angry and he left angry, the next morning they made up though and Kelly went to see Aymee where she was working and afterward Matt told Kelly he wants to climb the willis tower by stairs in three weeks and Kelly promised to support him.

Coming up: Matt and Kelly spend some more time together and talk a bit more, all of them going out for dinner in the evening.

Thank you so much for reading this chapter. Please do leave a review because I am not sure about what you think where the story is going. So please tell me what you think!


	22. Chapter 22

**So thank you so much for still keeping up with the story. I hope you still enjoy the story. There are about 7 chapters after this and an epilogue. Even though the interest in the story really seems to have gone down I will still finish it off according to the plan I had when I began and thank you if you are reading this cause it means you stayed with the story. Thank you so much!**

* * *

 ** _Two days later_**

''Hooray, he is using the crutches instead of being stubborn.'' Gabby sighed, acting like she was relieved while Matt was waiting outside of the hospital for her and she helped him sit down in the car.

''Nothing wrong with my knee but I also had to promise not to walk like that again.'' Matt said as he rubbed over his knee, it was still sore.

''See, I was right.''

''Now don't push your luck.'' Matt smirked as he kissed her and drove home. At home she was putting her laundry from the shift away while he was showering after physio when Gabby suddenly joined him, caressing her over her back.

''I love you so much.'' He sighed then and she caressed over his back, holding him close and they showered today. As he still had to sit down in the shower cause his knee hurt she caressed over his head.

''Soon I will be standing in the shower again.'' He smiled then as she massaged the shampoo in his hair.

''yeah you better enjoy these head rubs'' Gabby smirked then but hoped that he would be able to stand up in the shower again. Even though he could, it would hurt his knee even more again and he didn't want to do that again.

She helped him up then and they got the bathroom, getting changed and when she got changed in her black tight button up shirt he smiled.

''What is it?''

''Are you going to wear that tonight?'' He smiled cheek as he grabbed her hand and pulled her closer.

''No…I am getting changed before dinner. Why?''

''Cause you look so pretty in that.'' He said as he kissed her in her neck. She smirked but got up then.

''hurry up getting dressed already.''

''Why?'' Matt said then. ''Usually you don't mind me being undressed.''

''I am going to take you somewhere.'' She said then with a laugh as he was slowly getting dressed.

She had looked for a new truck for him and although she had not bought anything yet because she wanted the choice to be his but she had found a good company that offered second hand trucks. Even though she wished they could buy a new one for him, she knew that that was too expensive. Most of the trucks did not seem new either but as his own truck was damaged beyond repair, he knew there was no way but getting another truck.

Gabby drove somewhere with him and surprised he looked as they drove onto a big parking lot with lots of pick-up trucks.

''I figured…since you are almost ready to go back to work in a few weeks…you might want to have a new truck.'' She said then as she helped him out of the car

He looked around the truck and shook his head then.

''I don't want a new truck yet…it remind me…it reminds me too much of the explosion.''

Gaby looked worried at him, had not expected that he was still so upset about it and felt bad about taking him then.

''So you don't want a new truck?'' She asked as she grabbed and caressed his hand.

''I am not sure yet.'' He admitted then and Gabby hugged him.

''I am sorry I dragged you here. I should have asked you.''

''it is okay. I do need a new truck, for myself and contracting. I am just not sure if I already want to look for a new one. But thank you for thinking about it.'' he said then as he still held her and they walked back to her car then. Maybe she just had to give him some more time.

Later that evening, Kelly and Aymee were preparing to go out for dinner with Matt and Gabby. This morning he had gone to see her at home immediately after shift as she had been off but he would stay with her tonight for the first time as they were still taking it slowly.

''You look good, don't worry.'' Severide said and they left then as well, going to the restaurant.

He drove there and they walked there together.

''Glad to finally meet Matt and Gabby really now. Heard so many stories boat them.'' Aymee said then.

''Well, you did get to know them on the festival.''

''I barely spoke to them.''

''Well, does it matter, they liked you back then and we will have a great night with the four of us.'' He promised.

They arrived at the restaurant and sat down, ordering appetizers and chatting about the shift. Matt had offered but while he wanted to start his appetizer Kelly was stealing some of his plate, Matt looking at his friend with a can-you-believe-this-guy face.

''Knock it off Kelly!'' Matt said annoyed as Kelly was stealing some of his mozzarella sticks. ''You are such a beggar from time to time! Sometimes I wonder if we dragged your ass out of the gutter. I should get paid to deal with you.''

Gabby smirked and Kelly teasingly stuffed the mozzarella stick in his mouth.

''Kelly, behave!'' Aymee smirked as she hit him against his shoulder.

''Oh he always stole my food, even in the academy until I was so done with it I put some laxatives in my lunch and then he didn't do it anymore.'' Matt smirked then, knew that Kelly didn't like him to bring it up and Kelly just looked at him, angry.

''That was not funny Matt.''

''It was hilarious and you deserved it.'' Matt said then and Kelly shook his head, Aymee smirking softly as she seemed to find it very funny.

''Stop laughing, before I throw embarrassing stories on Matt on the table.'' Kelly said then and he was thinking about it.

''I don't have any embarrassing stories.'' Matt smirked.

''Remember that time you tried to fix that blocked toilet in the firehouse and shit lite-''

''We are having dinner Kelly Severide, try to behave for once.'' Gabby smirked then and Kelly sighed.

''I would flee while you still can.'' Matt joked to Aymee.

''no, I like him.'' She smiled as she searched for his hand on the table and grabbed it, caressing her thumb over the palm of his hand. Even though Matt and Gabby loved teasing Kelly when he was so cheesy in love, they also still were so happy for him.

They finished dinner and wanted to for a drink then.

They walked over to another bar as they would really love to still have a drink together. Kelly had his arm around Aymee as they walked around and Gabby was so happy for them.

They sat down for a drink as matt couldn't stand up for too long but it was good, they were gathered around the table now and Kelly came walking back with some drinks, putting a glass down for Matt and Gabby and carefully handing the glass to Aymee then as he sat down beside her again.

It was pretty late before they had their final drink.

Kelly and Aymee left to her place then and Matt and Gabby got in Gabby's car to go home and at home, undressing for bed.

''They are sweet together, I am glad he got a caring girl that loves him for who he is.'' Matt said then as he and Gabby kissed too.

''I am going to make the best breakfast in bed for you in the morning…to make up for Kelly stealing your food tonight.'' Gabby smirked then as she pulled his shift over his head, kissing him all over his chest and he tugged the shirt over her head and unhooking her bra.

''I can't say no for that.'' He smiled then and they made out on the bed, happy to have a night without Kelly in the apartment. As much as they liked having him around, it was for the first time they were along again in the apartment for a long time and now they were going to make use of that.

* * *

NOTE: Matt's knee luckily didn't get any worse after his stupid walking but Gabby had a surprise for him that didn't go so well as he is not sure if he is ready to get a new truck yet because it reminds him of the explosion but then had a good night out with Kelly and Aymee.

Coming up: The next morning, Matt and Gabby spending some time and also talk about buying a truck again and Kelly and Aymee wake up together too and he tells more about what happened to him and Matt.

Thank you so much for reading this chapter. Please do leave a review because I am not sure about what you think where the story is going. So please tell me what you think!


	23. Chapter 23

**So thank you so much for still keeping up with the story. Thank you so much for all your response on the previous chapter. I hope you like this one as well and please let me know what you think. The story is over in a few chapters.**

 ** _The next morning_**

Gabby woke up beside Matt, Matt snoring softly. She rolled out of bed and pulled the curtains open, Matt moaning and waking up then and smiling at her.

''Goormorning.'' He smirked then and grabbed her hand and pulled her down beside her. She crawled back under the blanket and laid against him.

''You snored.'' She smirked then as she leaned on his chest.

''That is because I still have to sleep on my back.'' He sighed. ''Just a week or so and we can spoon again.''

She nodded and caressed over his chest. She knew he only snored when he had to sleep on his back and as his knee still had to be elevated.

''So…about that car…I am worried you don't want to drive. When do you want to try again?'' She asked concerned as she was still worried about that he had said he didn't want to drive again.

''It could still be another three weeks before I am allowed to try driving again. My knee is just not strong enough.'' Matt said.

''I know but I am concerned that you won't start driving again.''

''I will, I might just need some time.'' He smiled then and she kissed him. She was still leaning on her elbow and smiled at him and he wiped her hair behind her ear.

''Matt I am really concerned though. You have come such a long way and now I don't want you to let Patrick Johnson win.''

''He is not winning.''

''Well he is winning when you refuse to drive again because you are scared.'' Gabby said then and she hoped she didn't upset him by saying that but she also knew that it was true. It upset her that he didn't dare to drive only because of what had happened. She got that it was hard for him because of what had happened but it made her feel bad because he always had enjoyed driving.

''I will start driving again. I promise.'' Matt said then. ''Just give me some time. I am not allowed to drive yet but when I will be allowed to drive I will drive again.''

Finally Gabby nodded and held him close again.

''We should get out.''

''Well, we don't have any plans and I like laying with you here.'' He said then as he pulled her closer against him again.

''True. Do you think they deliver lunch all the way to our bed.''

''We could try.'' Matt smirked and he rolled over, grabbing his phone from the nightstand. He scrolled through the close by restaurant and Gabby suddenly tapped on his screen.

''Oh yeah, I want a Panini from this place.''

''I don't.'' He said, going back to the list and she pouted.

'''Fine, Panini it is.'' He said then and she kissed him on his cheek as he finished the order. They laid there, cuddling and watching videos on his phone until the doorbell rang and she got out, taking the food and walking back to the bed with it. They both sat up in bed, enjoying their lunch.

''There is a food festival near the park as well.'' Gabby said as her mouth is still full.

''Let's spend the day in bed, okay? That is all I want.'' He said then and she smiled.

''That is fine too, being with you is all I want.'' She said then, laying her against his shoulder, mozzarella dripping down on his arm but they just laughed then, laying lunch aside as they kissed and made out, so happy.

Kelly woke up and looked around the bedroom he woke up in and it took him a minute to realize he wasn't at home but he had stayed over at Aymee's house.

He got up then, Aymee remaining asleep and he wanted to make breakfast for her.

In the kitchen he wanted to make breakfast for the both of them when he suddenly felt two arms wrapped around him.

''Would you mind letting me make breakfast?'' Aymee asked then.

''Goodmorning….no I want to make breakfast for you. '' Kelly said then and as he kissed her.

''I know but all the stuff in my kitchen has a place so I can find it back. That is why.'' She said then and he stepped aside.

''The kitchen is yours, madam.'' He smirked as he kissed her on her head. As he was setting the table, he looked at she was cooking, surprised that she was doing it to easily.

She finished dinner then, Kelly helping her carry the plates back to bed as they wanted to have breakfast in bed and after breakfast they laid back down in bed, cuddling.

''I am so glad I met you.'' Kelly said then as Aymee laid down against him, tracing her nails over his chest.

''I am happy I met you too.'' She mumbled.

''You helped me out so much…for liking me for who I am…after the explosion and getting all those scars on my face I was insecure…'' Kelly said then as he caressed her over her back.

''What…happened with the explosion?''

''Me and Matt were asked to help Gabby's brother out. He was suspecting a man of wanting to place a bomb in the sears tower. So we went to investigate. We had enough proof then but suddenly all of the arson supplies were gone. We went to the sears tower and Matt literally tackled him in the very last minute, but we did it, he got arrested. We went home and we wanted to go away for the weekend when Matt's car turned out to be rigged. When he started it the car got on fire and exploded less than a minute later. We were still close…and Matt's leg had gotten stuck under the dashboard. I had to pull him out and probably broke his leg even worse. The car really exploded then and the scrap metal hit me in the face…and the chemicals that were used to the explosion as well.'' Kelly told her as he was caressing her over her back.

''I woke up in the hospital after emergency surgery. I thought I was fine but when I saw my face I just closed down completely. I didn't even go see Matt when he had a dangerous surgery…and I still feel guilty about that.''

''I am sure he has forgiven you. You have such a great friendship.'' She said then and Kelly smiled, although he also knew she couldn't see it.

''Yeah, he is my best friend. I don't know what I would do without him….or without you for that matter.'' Kelly smiled and he kissed her.

''I love you.'' She said then, laying her hand on the side of his face.

''I am going to take you on a date today if that is fine with you.''

''Hmm, I like that.'' She smiled and a little later they got in the car together.

He drove to the food festival close to them and held her arm as they walked over the festival grounds, taking samples from multiple food trucks.

''This is so great.'' She smiled then as she tried some of the samples they had picked up and he smiled, so glad he had found something they both liked.

''I am glad you like it.''

''Well, I like everything about you, you know that right.'' She smiled then and kissed him. Kelly felt so happy when they walked around a bit more, having more samples and he was happy they had taken it slow, because it felt like the right relationship now.

* * *

NOTE: Matt and Gabby woke up together and she talked about driving a truck again as he still doesn't have one yet. He is still not sure yet when he is ready but Gabby gives him time and the love between them is big as always. Aymee and Kelly woke up together for the first time and he told her what happened to them and took her out on a date then.

Coming up: Matt and Kelly train a bit about his goal of walking up the sears tower and Matt makes a big decision.

Thank you so much for reading this chapter. Please do leave a review because I am not sure about what you think where the story is going. So please tell me what you think!


	24. Chapter 24

**So thank you so much for still keeping up with the story. Thank you so much for all your response on the previous chapter. I hope you like this one as well and please let me know what you think. The story is over in a few chapters so please let me know what you think.**

 ** _A few days later_**

Kelly was walking beside Matt. Matt was struggling walking without the crutches but as his therapist had said he should try to walk without the crutches since a few days. His knee was still tightly wrapped in a brace but only to support it and Matt was excited because he wasn't too far away to going back to work.

''Can we sit down for just a minute?'' he asked then as his knee was starting to hurt and they sat down on a small bench.

''You are doing good man. I am happy.''

''Me too and you seem to be happy with Aymee….and the scars are fading.''

''The scars...they don't both me anymore. They just don't. I have a caring girlfriend now and even though those scars are not going to go away again I just try to ignore them. Good thing you have to look at them, not me.'' Kelly said then with a smile.

''That is great. I wish you had never been so concerned about them in the first place.''

''That is kind of hard when you go from pretty boy to somebody who had half of his face burned off...but it is fading and so are the worries.'' Kelly said then. ''Now you get off your ass, we are going to climb those stairs.''

Kelly helped Matt get up and held his arm as they continued walking. He was so glad that his friend was finally back on his feet and although walking was not so easy on him yet without help, but he was walking better and faster.

They arrived by the stairs in the park that led down to the lake and Matt looked a bit nervous.

''Hey, just try. I am close.''

''Can I hold your arm?'' Matt asked concerned. He had tried to walk stairs with physical therapy but there had been bars then to hold himself and now he had to do it on his own.

''Sure.'' Kelly said and he walked close to Matt, stretching out his arm and Matt grabbed is, slowly making the first step down then. As his bad knee was bend now he gritted his teeth but slowly and together with Severide he made his way down. They went back up the stairs then and back down another time.

''You really need to get up and down the stairs faster if you want to climb the whole Sears tower.''

''Well…I am gonna try.'' Matt smirked. After climbing the stairs a few more times they sat down on the stairs, Matt exhausted and his knee throbbing.

''Hey I am not sure if I should bring it up but I know Gabby is really concerned you seemed to have given up on driving.

''I am not...I am not sure about driving. it just reminds me of what happened. I still haven't looked for a new truck and I still feel like I am not ready to do that.'' Matt admitted then.

''Whoah, Matt. You should be buying a new tru-.''

''I shouldn't be doing anything, just give me some time please.'' Matt said a bit mad.

''Sorry, just know I am concerned about you and I am here for you if you need me.'' Kelly said then and finally matt nodded.

They drove home and Kelly dropped off Matt at home as it was close to dinner time and he was going to Aymee to stay with her before going to shift tomorrow morning.

Matt walked inside and kissed Gabby.

''I am totally destroyed.'' Matt sighed as he sat down on the couch. Gabby slumped down beside him and grabbed his hand.

''I still wanted to go out tonight.'' She smiled then.

''To where?''

''I don't care, I just want to go out with you.'' She said then.

''Well, I am sure we can think of something.'' He said then. '' How about the cinema?''

''That sounds perfect.''

Kelly walked to the house he would be staying over tonight before going to shift. He walked through the backdoor as she had given him the key and walked towards the kitchen.

''Hey babe, it's me.'' He said as he walked to the kitchen, where she was making dinner for the both of them.

''The tap is not working.'' She said angry as she hit against it.

''Err...hello to you too? Step back, I will fix it sweety.'' He said then.

''No, I can do it!'' She said angry as she kept slapping on the tap.

''Slapping on the tap is not going to fix it.'' He said then and carefully he took her hand, pulling her back and sitting her down on a chair.

''Do you want me to fix it?''

''Whatever.'' She said a bit upset.

''Okay, then I am ordering some take out. Your favorite .'' He said then as he kissed her on her head.

''Sounds good.'' She finally said then and they ordered food, Kelly trying to fix the sink.

''Sorry for being so snappy. I just hate not being able to fix something like this myself.''

''Most women can't.'' Kelly said dryly. ''Well not just women...most people can't.''

''I know but I hate not being able to see what is wrong so I can't even try to fix it. I know I am stubborn but I wish I could do it myself.'' She said then.

''Don't worry, I know. I have been dealing with Matt all day who was still angry because of his knee. I am not even sure which of you two is more stubborn. But is it fine.'' Kelly said then and he got up again and as he tapped open the tap it started running again.

''See. all fixed.'' Kelly said then and the doorbell rang, Aymee taking the dinner at the door and they sat down on the couch together. They were munching on Thai food, listening to some music.

''Something is off with you too.'' She suddenly said then as both of them were too full to even get off the couch.

''I am concerned about Matt. He hasn't been wanting to drive after that has happened after the explosion. He still hasn't even bought a new truck.''

''Sometimes you just have to give people some time. I am sure that Matt is going to buy a new truck and drive again but it is not easy going through what you went through and maybe he just needs some more time.'' She said then.

''Yeah that was what he said. That he needed time...maybe you are right. I am just really concerned about him.''

''I know, but you have to let him go a bit . If he said he needs time, he needs time. I learned both Braille and just regular reading when I was young. When I was 15 my sight got so bad I couldn't read regularly anymore and my family kept pushing me into reading Braille while I asked them to give me some time. They didn't and it caused me to close to down even more...please just give him some time.''

''Thank you for the advice.'' Kelly said as he kissed her on her head.

Gabby and Matt walked out of the cinema.

They got into her car and he thought about what he and Kelly had talked about.

''Gabby…I…I am not sure about the new truck any time soon…and I am trying to talk about it with the therapist…but…are you mad about that?''

''not at all. Just take the time you need.'' She smiled then and kissed him.

* * *

 **NOTE: Matt and Kelly were in the park walking around together as Matt as to walk a lot and also practiced some stairs as he really wants to train for climbing the tower and Kelly talked to him about not driving but all of them know now that he needs some time and support him in it.**

 **Coming up: Matt is training hard while Gabby and Kelly are on shift and something unexpected happens. a**

 **Thank you so much for reading this chapter. Please do leave a review because I am not sure about what you think where the story is going. So please tell me what you think!**


	25. Chapter 25

**So thank you so much for still keeping up with the story. Thank you so much for all your response on the previous chapter. I hope you like this one as well and please let me know what you think. The story is over in a few chapters so please let me know what you think.**

 ** _A few days later_**

Gabby walked around the firehouse and walked to the office where Kelly was working, knocking the door before entering. It was the middle of the night and no calls were coming in but she was not able to sleep.

''Hey Kelly...I was just wondering if you and Aymee would like to come over for dinner tomorrow- well tonight.'' Gabby invited him.

''Yeah, I would love that. I will call her about it and tell you before shift is over.'' He said as he looked at the watch and Gabby nodded.

''That is fine.'' She said as she got up and she walked back to the bunk she had been resting earlier and sat down on the bed with her phone. Even though it was the middle of the night she looked at her phone, hoping Matt had texted her.

Suddenly Matt texted her that he couldn't sleep and surprised she called him.

''hey, what is wrong?'' She asked concerned.

''nothing. I just couldn't sleep.'' He said softly on the other end of the line.

''Anything that bothers you that you can't sleep?'' She asked then as usually after a long day he would just fall asleep.

''Can we go...look for a truck tomorrow?'' Matt finally asked then.

''Yes, of course. I will pick you up at home tomorrow after shift so we can go early in the morning!'' She sighed happy. She was so glad that even though he still sounded a bit doubtful, that he also knew he wanted a new struck and for her that was sign they could finally leave this terrible time behind them. It hadn't all been terrible though because they had grown a lot closer, she was also concerned.

She wanted to ask what was wrong but before she could the alarm went off and a call came in.

She got up and ran to the truck.

They arrived at a house fire and went in, looking around for the family and when Kelly found a little boy. He lifted him up, the boy crying and he was yelling something at Kelly. Kelly didn't want to stop but the boy kept tugging his arm and pointed at something in his room and Kelly stopped for a second, saw the stuffed dog on the bed he was pointing at and grabbed it real quick, running out then.

Outside, his parents were looking concerned until Kelly came running out with the boy in his arms.

''Timmy!'' His mom sighed relieved as Kelly put him down. She hugged her son and Timmy turned to Kelly then and Kelly handed the stuffed animal to Timmy.

''Your mom will probably have to wash doggy but doggy made it out okay too.'' Kelly smiled.

''You are such a hero!'' The boy smiled then and he hugged Kelly. Kelly was so happy and moved by the moment, so happy that he could save the boy.

''You are such a brave firefighter.'' The boy smiled then as Kelly put him down and Kelly kneeled down beside him.

''I am happy to save people like you...and your little dog. Does he have a name?''

Even though he knew he should get back to the truck he saw the boy was still scared after what happened and he hoped to make him feel a tiny bit better.

''His name is puppy...are the scars from firefighting?''

''Yes.'' Kelly just said as he knew there was no way to explain it to a young boy like that. The boy hugged him again as his mom yelled for him again.

Finally he boy let go of him and walked to his family, Kelly waving at him and getting back on the truck with a smile on his face.

The shift soon ended and Gabby drove home to pick up Matt so they could go look for a truck.

Gabby waved at him as he got in the car.

''hey, how are you?'' He asked as he kissed her and she nodded.

''I am fine, it was a boring shift, but it was good. You?''

''Yeah...I talked to my doctor and I have to say I felt really relieved. I mean...I am not sure when I can drive again, but it should be soon but I am ready for a new struck.'' He smiled then and she caressed his hand and kissed him again, started driving then.

They drove the company that was selling secondhand trucks again that he had been before and together they walked around, looking at the trucks. Gabby had wrapped her arm around him as they were walking around when he suddenly stopped by a nice metallic red truck.

''Not a fan of the color but this one looks really nice.'' He said then as he took a closer look at it.

''Look at that one over there, it looks like the old one. '' Gabby smiled then although she wasn't sure if that was good but it already had the bars on the back that was easy for taking the supplies when he was contracting.

''It is still not easy...'' He admitted then.

''But it is time to move on Matt. I mean - I don't want to force but I know you can move on. In a few weeks you will be back at work and you could start contracting again. It will be good.'' She said then as she caressed over his upper arm. She knew it was not easy and it was sad that he needed a new truck after all that had happened and it wouldn't be easy for him to start driving again with his knee as well but she knew it would be good.

He nodded and smiled and she was so glad that he felt the same.

''I am sure it will be this one. I really like it. This is going to be the one.'' He smiled then.

They walked back to the store and made a deal with the seller, also making a deal that the truck would be picked up tomorrow as Matt couldn't drive it back home.

''Alright. Sounds good.'' The seller said then and Matt laid his arm around Gabby. Even though it would take him a bit longer until he would be allowed to drive as his knee was not good enough yet but he was glad to have a new truck and Gabby had been right, it was time to move on.

At home Gabby suddenly grabbed a wrapped box from the closet and handed it to him as he sat down on the couch, resting his leg.

''here you go, this is a small present for you and your new truck.'' She smiled then and he kissed her as he started to unwrap the box, opened it and saw the stickers for on his truck with his contracting company.

''That is great.'' He smiled grateful and kissed her again.

''I hope you don't mind I revised your logo a bit - you haven't changed it in 5 years have you.'' She smirked then, teasing him.

''Not in 8.'' He laughed and kissed her again, so happy she was so sweet for him and she was right. It was time to move on.

* * *

 **NOTE: Kelly and Gabby were on shift and Kelly had a special and unexpected encounter with a boy which made him feel really good while Matt and Gabby went to buy a new truck after shift and Gabby had another small gift for his truck for him.**

 **Coming up: Kelly and Matt do some constructing work while Kelly has a big announcement.**

 **Thank you so much for reading this chapter. Please do leave a review because I am not sure about what you think where the story is going.** **So please tell me what you think!**


	26. Chapter 26

**So thank you so much for still keeping up with the story. Thank you so much for all your response on the previous chapter. I hope you like this one as well and please let me know what you think. The story is over in a few chapters so please let me know what you think.**

 ** _A few days later_**

''Too bad you can't drive yet.'' Kelly said as he parked Matt's new truck near the construction job and they got out, Matt walking beside Kelly. Kelly was a bit concerned as Matt was still limping pretty bad and walking slowly, but he was walking unaided now. They had to help somebody finish a shed he had never finished in his backyard and started working then.

''Are you sure you are all good to work on that leg again?'' Kelly asked concerned. Even though he knew that Matt was okay to walk

''Yeah, all cleared. Just still have to be careful with crouching down.'' Matt said and Kelly nodded.

They started working and Kelly tired to do everything that had to do with the floor so Matt wouldn't have to bend down with his knee but he still managed to do that.

''Matt, I have something to tell you.'' Kelly said then and Matt looked up. wondering what is friend was going to say.

''í -uh...I am moving out.'' Kelly said then. Matt almost dropped the tool from his hand and looked surprised.

''Why?''

''Just...because I am moving in with Aymee.'' Kelly said then.

''You have been in a relationship with her for...2 months now? I thought you were going to take it slow.'' Matt frowned.

''I know...but I love her and I can't take it slow anymore. She works a lot, I work a lot, she can't drive - I want to spend more time with her!'' Kelly said then.

''Hey, it is alright with me, just if you are sure about it.'' Matt said then and he smiled. ''I am happy for you.''

Kelly smiled back at Matt again. Every time he smiled he could still feel the scarred skin on the side of his face pull but he tried not to mind it anymore. Even though he still felt the effects of all the scars, he tried to ignore it. Both he and Matt were almost back to how everything had been before and that was what mattered.

Matt kneeled down then, sitting down then.

''Are you alright?''

''That hurt a bit,'' Matt said then and Kelly helped him up again.

''Just let me finish that.'' Kelly said and Matt nodded, let Kelly finish up the last bit and they high fived as they were done.

They finished the job up then and Kelly could see that his friend was tired, but happy.

''Great first job again, right?'' Kelly said as they got in the truck again, Matt putting his leg up on the dashboard.

''It was great. We have a job again on Friday, is that alright with you?'' He asked then.

''Yes, sure.'' Kelly smiled then and Matt was so happy his friend helped him with it.

''Next week Friday I have my driver's test again.'' Matt said then. ''I really hope I will be able to make it.''

''I am sure you will.'' Kelly said. He knew Matt was nervous for driving again but his knee was doing so much better that he was hoping he would be able to make it.

Kelly drove home then and took his own car. After doing some shopping, Kelly drove to Aymee's house. Next week he would bring all of his stuff here and officially move in and he knew he was suddenly moving fast. But he felt like they were ready for this step.

Kelly walked in Aymee's house as he still had the key and like every time he had to keep himself from screaming with all the red and pink surrounding him.

''Hey.'' She yelled from the kitchen as she heard him coming in and when he walked in she was putting all the groceries in the fridge. He put the large gift he was carrying on the table as she walked his way and kissed her.

''I brought you a gift...I mean... the first thing now this house is going to become our shared house.'' Kelly said and he put the box on the table and she unwrapped it. He helped her open the box as she was a bit lost then.

''It's a new tea set. Because your old one is chipped. And your wonderland barfy candy home wouldn't be complete without a fully glazed flowered tea set.'' He said then.

''Did you just call my house barfy?'' Aymee said then as she let her hand slide over the new set.

''Yeah...but I want to move in here with you...but now we can have a mad hatter wonderland tea party.'' He smirked.

''I mean, if you want to we can change the style of the home...'' She said then. ''My parents just made it like this because I really like the bright color so I can see them but if you don't like-''

''Are you kidding me, it is perfect. I just want to move in with you.'' He smiled and kissed her.

''Thank you, I love it...and I love that you are moving in.'' She said then as he walked to the fridge and grabbed a beer, opening it and taking a sip.

''By the way, my parents are coming over to meet you next week.'' She said then and Kelly spit out the beer in shock.

Matt and Gabby laid on the couch, stuffing Thai in their mouths and Matt even dropped some on his shirt.

''We are become a disgusting couple that staying home on the weekends.'' Gabby mumbled with her mouth full then.

''What you want to go out and dance in the club with me?'' Matt mumbled back as he tilted the cup of Thai, trying to find some more shrimps.

''Oh no, I will take my younger boyfriend who can actually dance.'' She joked.

''What, before my knee ended up in pieces I was an amazing dancer!'' Matt laughed and she laughed as well, thinking about her previous dances with Matt whom was terrible at dancing.

''I know, I know. blame it on the knee.'' She laughed putting aside the Thai then.

''I am so full!'' She complained and he put it away as well.

''There is no more shrimp in it.'' He pouted.

She laid back against him and held up something she picked up from his shirt.

''Shrimp?''

''Oh yes.'' He said and she stuffed it in his mouth.

''I love becoming a disgusting couple that stays at home with you.'' He mumbled as he wrapped his arms around her.

''Me too.'' She mumbled as she let out of a soft bump, crawling close to him as they watched a movie together.

''That was disgusting!'' He said as he teasingly pushed her to the side.

''I don't think you would get rid of me.'' She teased him back.

''Why not? I can get up again and walk away.'' He mumbled as he frizzled through her hair.

''After everything I did for you while you were immobile? Carrying the remote to you? Making food for you? I don't think so.'' She smirked then and he smiled.

''No, never... I love you too much!'' Matt said as he pulled her closer in his arms and kissed her all over her face and in her neck.

* * *

 **NOTE: Kelly and Matt did a contracting job together as Matt couldn't do it on his own yet but Kelly also told Matt then that he is moving out so that he could move in with Aymee and both of the couples shared some cuteness then - although Kelly doesn't seem so thrilled to meet her parents!**

 **Coming up: Kelly moves in with Aymee and meets her parents while Matt has his driver's test.**

 **Thank you so much for reading this chapter. Please do leave a review because I am not sure about what you think where the story is going.** **So please tell me what you think!**


	27. Chapter 27

**So thank you so much for still keeping up with the story. Thank you so much for all your response on the previous chapter. I hope you like this one as well and please let me know what you think. The story is over in a few chapters so please let me know what you think.**

 ** _A few days later_**

Kelly bit his lip as his friend walked to the car, limping so bad with his knee and he was concerned Matt was not going to make the test. He sat down then in the canteen and had a drink, waiting for Matt to come back from his test.

Later Matt came walking from the test and waved Kelly to walk to the car with him and Matt didn't seem to happy, so Kelly just knew that his friend didn't make the test.

''No I didn't make the test.'' Matt said disappointed and Kelly walked back to his own car with his friend.

''What went wrong?''

''I couldn't lift my leg up in time to hit the brake. Stupid knee.'' Matt grumbled then.

''Hey, it will be fine, maybe not this time but I'm sure you will get your license back next time.'' Kelly said then, trying to make his friend feel better.

Matt stared out of the window, angry he had not made the test but also knew Kelly was right and he would get to try again in a week or two.

''I have to admit I am nervous about meeting Aymee's parents.'' Kelly admitted then.

''Why are you nervous about that?''

''Aymee keeps saying how prude and strict they are. They really think she is helpless and baby her so bad. What did you do when you met Gabby's parents?'' Kelly asked worried.

''I don't know, just be me? Show them how much I love their daughter?'' Matt said then and Kelly nodded.

''I can do that.''

''I know you can and I am sure they will like you. Thanks so much for driving me.''

''You're welcome. Don't eat yourself up about not making the test. You will next time.'' Kelly said then and matt nodded grateful before walking inside. Gabby was waiting for him anxiously.

''Did you make the test?'' She asked excited but he shook his head, walking to the couch.

''I hate this stupid knee. I know I'm lucky I will get back on my feet but I hate my knee.'' He said as he put his leg up again, his knee throbbing and Gabby sat down beside him, moving the wide fitting jeans up and put her hands on his knee, taking the brace off and rubbing over his knee.

''Next time babe. I am sure.'' She smiled but she shrugged.

''I don't care. I just hate this knee.'' Matt said angry and Gabby knew that he was in a really bad mood as he always was when he couldn't do something. Her nails traced the scars around his knee cap and the ones on the side of his knee.

''You know how bad it was...just be happy about it...it will be fine next time.'' She said then as she started to massage his knee again.

''Sorry for being so angry...there is nothing you can do about it... '' He said.

''You know you can always pout and sulk with me.'' She said as she kept caressing and pressing on his knee, her EMT training coming in handy now and he smiled at her.

''You are the best.''

''How about we make raspberry pie for desert?''

''You know how to cheer me up.'' Matt smiled then, kissing her.

Aymee sat in the living room with her parents, so excited for when Kelly would be here for dinner.

Suddenly she heard the noise of his motor bike approaching the house and her mum crunched her nose.

''What a noise, ugh, biker scum.''

Aymee was silent for a second and finally sighed then.

''That actually might be Kelly.''

Her mom didn't say anything and she heard the front door open, Kelly's grunt because he was pushing the bike inside as he didn't want to leave it outside as it could get stolen and his loud steps to the living room then.

Her mom almost gasped as her daughter's boyfriend came walking in. He was tall, broad shoulders and wearing a biker jacket while holding his helmet and his big boots left mud on the carpet, his face scarred. Aymee jumped up and walked his way.

''Hey sweety!'' She said as she kissed him, barely reaching to his shoulder and grabbed his hand as she walked back to the couch.

''Mom, dad...this is Kelly.''

Kelly wanted to stretch out his hand to introduce himself, even though he could see the dislike on her parent's faces and she pulled his sleeve then.

''I will finish dinner.''

''Let me help you.'' He said as he followed her, fast.

Nervous Kelly tried to help out in the kitchen.

''They don't like me.'' He finally said then. He could just see the look of disapproval in their eyes and for once he was happy that Aymee couldn't see well because at least she didn't see her parents look at him like that.

''What? They sound okay with you?''

''But they look disapproving.''

''Hmmm...'' She said as she leaned back for a second as he was cutting up vegetables for the salad. ''Maybe you should have come here by car...maybe it was the bike.''

''Oh are they so prudish I should have looked good enough for church?'' He asked a bit upset.

''Hey, I like you and that is most important.'' She said as she kissed him on his jaw and they started to bring dinner to the table.

They sat down and an awkward silence hung around the table.

''So..uhm...What do you do for a living?''

''I'm the lieutenant of rescue squad three.'' He said then.

''Isn't that dangerous?''

''It is sometimes, but it is also honorable work and I like doing it.''

''You should hear his stories about all the saves he does!'' Aymee said proud and excited. ''he took me to the house recently on his bike-''

''She goes on the back of your bike!?'' Her mom almost seemed to lose it and she looked furious at Kelly.

''Sometimes, I hold on well enough.'' Aymee insisted.

''You can't even see any bumps or corners coming up.'' Her dad said worried.

''She is 27, maybe you shouldn't baby her so much.'' Kelly said a bit upset then.

''Kelly.'' Aymee mumbled softly so that her parents wouldn't hear it.

''Oh well listen to you, Mr. Rebel pants. You come into her life and suddenly you know what is better for her? Why are you even living here? This is her house. Not yours.'' Her dad said angry.

''Whatever.'' Kelly said angry.

''If Kelly has to move out, I am moving out too.'' Aymee said firmly.

''Whatever pleases you. If you boyfriend is suddenly more important to you.'' Her dad shrugged. ''I don't want him living here and if he is more important to you than we are, so it be.''

''You know, maybe I should go. You should talk with your parents. I will stay with Matt and Gabby tonight.'' Kelly said then as he got up, knew he was wrong for making a fight with her parents.

''No, I'm coming with you, Kelly. He is right mom and dad. I am 27 and you should realize I can't be your helpless little girl forever.'' Aymee said angry. Her parents wanted to object now but she got up.

''You know what, I am 27 and I am not a baby anymore and maybe it is time to move out of the house you are renting and paying for me and take care of myself.''

She packed some stuff, Kelly waiting outside as her parents were so angry with him and she came walking outside then and he guided her to the bike, handing her her helmet and he got on the bike.

She climbed on the back of his bike behind him and put her arms tight around him before they drove off.

Matt and Gabby were in the kitchen, trying to make desert but they were making more of a mess than actually making food and Gabby laughed as Matt threw some flour her way, she throwing some flour back as well when they both looked up cause the doorbell was ringing.

''I will get it.'' Matt said and Gabby nodded as he walked to the door.

Surprised he looked as Kelly was standing by the door, holding his arm around Aymee while she was crying.

''Can we come in?'' Kelly asked and Matt stepped aside immediately.

''Yeah, come in.'' Matt said then and he let them in, Gabby walking their way.

''What is wrong?''

''We got in a bit of a fight with her parents...and since the house is theirs...they told us to move out. I will go look for a new apartment for us but can we stay here for a few nights?''

''Whatever you need.'' Matt said then and they sat down in the living room, Kelly his arm still around Aymee.

''You can stay as long as you like, you know that right?'' Gabby said then and they both nodded, even though they both felt terrible about what happened now.

''I didn't really take any clothes.''

''Don't worry, Gabby has enough for the both of you.'' Matt smirked then and Gabby teasingly hit him on the shoulder and walked to her bedroom with Aymee to look for some clothes for her and a pajama for the night.

''Why are you two covered in flour?'' Kelly laughed then.

''Raspberry pie...but that didn't work out.'' Matt smirked then.

''I am not sure how to feel about what just happened. It might be good for her to break free from her parents a bit...but it shouldn't have happened this way. ''

''You told me my driver's test will end up okay even if it takes a bit longer...but that it will turn out okay and i am sure it will turn out okay between you and her parents as well...and her between her parents.'' Matt said then and he hugged his friend. After allt hey had gotten through, they would get through this too, he was sure about that.

* * *

 **NOTE: Kelly took Matt for his driver's test and unfortunately Matt failed but Gabby cheered him up again while Kelly had to meet Aymee's strict and prude parents and that didn't turn out so well and in the end they even had to leave the house as the house was from her parents and are with Gabby and Matt now but Kelly is sure they can figure out what to do now.**

 **Coming up: Kelly and Aymee make decisions for the future while Gabby also plans something to help Matt a bit more.**

 **Thank you so much for reading this chapter. Please do leave a review because I am not sure about what you think where the story is going.** **So please tell me what you think!**


	28. Chapter 28

**So thank you so much for still keeping up with the story. Thank you so much for all your response on the previous chapter. I hope you like this one as well and please let me know what you think. The story is over in a few chapters so please let me know what you think.**

 ** _A few days later_**

Kelly parked the car by the small house and grabbed his jacket and got out then, opening the door for Aymee.

''Can we go on your bike next time...I prefer that over just sitting in the car.'' She smirked.

''Now, I don't want your parents to be even more angry with me.'' He said as he laid his arm around her and they walked to the real estate agent. The agent let them inside, Kelly holding Aymee close on the steps so she wouldn't trip of fall down and they walked inside. Kelly hated the house already. it was not his kind of house, it was too old, too much wood. He just wanted to have a nice apartment with her.

''So you are coming to see the hou- I am sorry.'' the agent said as he looked down at the white cane Kelly was holding.

''Oh I can see the house very well...'' He said as he handed it over to Aymee.

''And I trust him.'' She said then.

''Oh - haha.'' The agent said a bit awkward and Kelly tried to hide his smirk. He looked around as the agent was explaining some things. While he was just looking around, Aymee was listening and they would talk about it later if it was suitable or not.

''Now, let's continue to the kitchen.'' The agent said and Aymee followed him closely. Kelly was still checking around as he really didn't like the house but suddenly he heard a loud bang and saw Aymee on the bottom of the two steps that lead the kitchen, obviously fallen down and Kelly walked towards her to help her up.

''Are you alright?''

''Just bumped my elbow.'' She said as she climbed up.

''I am sorry about that.'' The agent said then.

''I have a feeling we are looking for a more one level house.'' Aymee said then, rubbing her elbow as Kelly helped her up.

''So this house is not an option?'' The agent asked then.

''no, not really.'' She said then and Kelly sighed relieved. At least he wouldn't have to disappoint her.

A little later they came home and Matt and Gabby were watching a movie together.

''how was the house?'' Matt asked, pausing the movie.

''Not for us...I am going to look for a good apartment for us now.'' Kelly said as he grabbed his laptop, Aymee sitting down beside him.

They went to their bedroom then and Gabby looked at Matt.

''I hope they find their own place soon.''

''Why?'' Matt asked a bit worried.

''I don't mind having them here but Kelly just leaves a trail of mess behind him...'' Gabby smirked.

''I know what you mean...but it is only for a bit longer .''

''Don't worry, I don't really want them out of here but I also think it will be good when they have their own place again.'' Gabby explained.

''I am sure about that as well.'' Matt said then and they laid together, it being silent.

''Last night they weren't so silent.'' Gabby said softly then.

''Yeah, they are a bit loud.'' Matt smirked then and Gabby smirked too.

 **Three days later**

Matt got out of the car by the boxing school that Antonio was running. Gabby grabbed her bag from the car as well and they walked together. Antonio had asked them to come over to train and they walked in, changing in the changing room and walking into the gym. Even though Matt was working out a lot with physical therapy but he still felt a bit nervous to train with other people, his knee still looking terrible.

''Oh, wearing Yoga pants..now I like this.'' He smirked and looked at Gabby.

''Don't stare at me like that.'' She teased him back as they walked on. Antonio was waiting for them in the boxing ring. Even though Antonio had extended the invitation to Matt, it had been Gabby's idea and she smiled as Antonio helped Matt into the boxing ring.

Even though Matt had a lot of therapy he seemed to get upset he couldn't work out much so that was why he seemed to feel a bit down lately and she thought it was a good idea if Antonio could train with him for a bit. As Antonio also knew a lot about injuries she knew he wouldn't harm Matt.

''Come on Gabby?'' Matt teased her they started boxing.

''No you boys enjoy yourselves. I am going to enjoy myself by the treadmill there.'' She smirked as she didn't like boxing so much and she went to the sole treadmill in the gym that was available and started running, keeping an eye on her fiancé and brother.

As they were boxing, she made sure that Antonio didn't tire out Matt too much or that he would strain himself too much with his knee but everything seemed to be going fine and the boys seemed to be enjoying each other.

After a bit, Matt started to struggle with his knee and Gabby walked their way.

''Okay, enough you two.'' Gabby joked then and Matt nodded.

''Yeah, my knee is starting to fall apart... but it was good, thanks so much Antonio.''

''Any time man, any time.'' Antonio smiled then.

Kelly and Aymee got out of the car near and apartment he had been interested in. It seemed like a good one and since it was all on one floor, it would be better than the house of yesterday. It was a nice renovated in an old warehouse and Kelly liked it immediately. They would even have their own garage for his car and bike.

''It looks great...everything is really spacey and wide...I am sure it is perfect for us.'' Kelly said then and Aymee.

''If you say so, I believe you.'' She smiled then, walking through the apartment.

Worn out, Gabby and Matt returned home.

''Do I really have to make dinner?'' Gabby sighed then.

''Are you kidding me. I will do it.'' He said then with a smile, but he was also so tired.

''You know what, let's just wait for Kelly and Aymee and maybe we can order in.'' Gabby said and Matt nodded. Even though they were living with the four of them, Aymee couldn't cook in this kitchen as she did know where stuff was situated and that was dangerous and Kelly could turn anything in the kitchen into a disaster so that was why they didn't trust them for dinner either.

The front door opened then and Kelly came running in.

''We found an apartment.'' Kelly smiled happy as he and Aymee came walking back in and he took her coat.

''That is great for you guys!'' Gabby smiled then and Matt got up as well.

''Finally getting you out of here.'' He teased his friend but he was also so happy about that they had find a home for themselves then.

''We are taking you for dinner to thank you for everything you did for us.'' Kelly said then and he and Aymee walked to their bedroom to get changed.

''Oh...soon it will be our turn to get loud again.'' Gabby smirked as she kissed Matt.

''You naughty naughty girl.'' He smirked as they held each other and walked away to get changed for dinner as well then.

* * *

 **NOTE: Kelly and Aymee are looking for a new home and the first house wasn't a success because of different levels. Even though Gabby and Matt don't mind having them around they also hope they find their own place soon. A few days later Gabby took Matt to Antonio so he could train with them and they had a fun day and Kelly and Aymee found an apartment!**

 **Coming up: Kelly and Aymee move out and talk to her parents again while Matt get's to do his driver's test again and the first test to come back to work.**

 **Thank you so much for reading this chapter. Please do leave a review because I am not sure about what you think where the story is going.** **So please tell me what you think!**


	29. Chapter 29

**So thank you so much for still keeping up with the story. Thank you so much for all your response on the previous chapter. I hope you like this one as well and please let me know what you think. The story is over after the next chapter so please let me know what you think.**

 ** _A few days later_**

Kelly and Aymee were moving in and the guys from squad were helping out. Clarke, Tony and Cruz were helping with carrying all the boxes inside while Aymee was already putting everything in the place she wanted it to be so she could easily find it back.

''Kelly, are all the pots and pans already carried inside?'' She asked concerned as she still had to put these away.

''No, not yet. Let me grab the box for you.'' He said then and he climbed in the truck, finding it then and handing it to her.

''Are you sure you don't want me to carry it in?'' He asked then but she shook her head and started to walk towards the entry of the building they were living in now to go to the elevator but walked against the doorway, dropping the heavy box and Capp walked her way.

''Woops, let me get that for you.'' He said and walked inside with her, Kelly carrying more inside as well. Even though they had a lot to put inside their new apartment, it was going pretty fast so far and they could be done within just two hours.

Aymee walked outside to grab some more stuff for in the kitchen as Capp was helping her out when somebody suddenly laid a hand on her shoulder.

''So, you really did find a new apartment.''

''Oh no, just carrying random stuff in a random building.'' Aymee mumbled as she could recognize her dad's voice.

''Can we talk?''

''Yeah, sure.'' She said then and she walked inside with them and they sat down by the kitchen table that was already brought in by the guys. Kelly saw her walking with her dad and walked along as well.

''Really, you are going to leave us hanging?'' Cruz asked as he walked by with another box full of stuff.

''Yeah.'' Kelly said dryly but walked after Aymee and her dad then.

''Nice new apartment.'' Her dad said then as he sat down together with the couple.

''Yeah...'' Kelly just said and her dad looked at Kelly then.

''I am sorry about how we judged you the first time. We just want the best for our daughter and...you are. I am sorry we didn't see that.''

''I am glad about that and I hope we can make up.'' Kelly said then and the dad nodded.

''We are going to put the house on sale now you have this apartment, but if you still need anything for the apartment, don't hesitate to ask.'' Her dad said then.

''Thanks, dad.'' Aymee said then and Kelly nodded. He left soon and Aymee sighed relieved, happy everything was made up and that they were okay with her being with Kelly now.

Gabby was waiting in the waiting area of the DMV. She just hoped that he would make the test this time. it would just be such a boost of his self esteem and it would be good if he could drive again cause it would also mean that he could go to appointments himself and get a lot of his independence back. He came walking back in and by the way he was looking and walking she could already soon that he had good news.

''I got the driving test!'' Matt smiled excited and she kissed him.

''Congratulations! I knew you would get it this time!'' She smiled then and he nodded.

''Hand me the keys, I am driving home!'' He smiled then and they left the DMV office and went to the car. She threw the keys at Matt and he got in, starting the car with a deep sigh and smiling now as he grabbed the seatbelt and they drove away.

After spending some time at home they went to Aymee in Kelly, whom had moved into their apartment today and were invited for dinner to come see the new apartment. As Kelly let them in there was lots of noise from the kitchen.

''Oh, just let her be.'' He smirked then ''I will show the kitchen later, but disturbing her during cooking is a dangerous thing.''

He showed them around the apartment and helped put dinner on the table then.

''Oh, this smells amazing.'' Gabby sighed then.

''I did my best with all these things to celebrate, return of the driver's license and the new apartment.'' Aymee said and they enjoyed dinner. After dinner Matt and Kelly walked to the kitchen with the dishes and to grab a new beer but Matt refused then.

''I am not going to drink with everything for tomorrow.'' Matt said then, ''Some water would be better.''

''What is up for tomorrow?'' Kelly said as he only grabbed a beer for himself then.

''First talk to get back to work tomorrow.'' He said excited and he nodded.

''You will get back to work soon, I am sure.'' Kelly said then.

''I hope so too. I am getting really tired of sitting at home.''

''Who are you going to talk with?'' Kelly asked as he took the empty bottle from Matt and handed him a bottle of water then.

''First of all with the psychologist why is going to see if I am fit for duty - but I am, so I am not worried about that. Then a physical therapist who is going to take a look a them knee and will help me find a brace for the first few months that won't heat up on me. Just to give my knee a bit of extra support. But then it should be all good...and then they decide how long it will be before I can have my first shift at 51 again.''

''Sounds good. Don't rush yourself though. Your knee was a big mess.''

''Don't I know that.'' Matt said then ''but it has healed well, no more pain and I barely limp anymore. The only thing that is still hard is crawling, but I am also practicing on that. I'd say two weeks...and I should be back.''

''Can't wait to see your ugly face back at the firehouse.'' Kelly slapped his friend on the shoulder and Matt smirked and they walked back to the dinner table, Aymee and Gabby talking about recipe ideas as both of them loved cooking.

''You should make pasta with zucchini and eggplant, it is so good.'' Aymee assured Gabby.

''Tell that to Mr. anti vegetable here.'' Gabby smirked as she teased Matt.

''Go tease somebody else.'' Matt smirked as he grabbed her hand, tickling her in her side. She smirked and teasingly tickled him in his side as well.

''We can escape them. I have a good cigar to celebrate.''

''Sounds good!'' Matt said as he and Severide went to the balcony. They shared the cigar together, looking at the view.

''It took long to get back to go back to normalcy again.'' Kelly said, ''The investigation changed so much.''

''Never regretted that.'' Matt said, ''Well, at least not stopping the arsonist and saving all those people.''

''I regret it...but then I think about all the people we saved...and that makes it worth it.'' Kelly said as he took the cigar from Matt again.

''I couldn't have said it any better.

 **The next day**

Gabby looked so excited to see the truck Matt was driving being parked close to the station and Matt got out of the car.

''And and and?'' She asked excited as she ran his way.

''hmm why would I have to tell you earlier than the rest?'' He teased her as he laid his arm around her and kissed her on her temple, walking to the common room then.

''How long?'' Severide asked to then, excited.

''I am coming back to work in 2 weeks.'' Matt smiled excited then and the others cheered, Herrmann hitting him against the shoulder.

''I am finally getting placed of writing reports.''

''I will gladly do it again.'' Matt smiled then and he stayed for a bit, so excited to get back here.

Boden called him to come in his office then.

''Got the word from the CFD I can expect you back on truck in two weeks.''

''You heard right.'' Matt smiled happy.

''I expect you have no limitations from your leg.''

''I don't. The physical therapist helped me out a bit with getting a brace for my knee that won't heat up on the job...but even without it, my knee is as good new.'' Matt assured him.

''So I have nothing to worry about?''

''I am ready, I promise.'' Matt said then and Boden nodded.

''If you say you are ready, I know you are.'' Boden smiled then and they shook hands, Matt so happy he was coming back.

* * *

 **NOTE: Kelly and Aymee moved into their new apartment and made up with her dad while Matt got his driver's license back and he and Kelly talked a bit more and Matt gets to return to work in 2 weeks.**

 **Coming up: Matt returns to work, Kelly and Aymee finally make plans for the future and Matt's wish get's fulfilled with Gabby and Kelly.**

 **Thank you so much for reading this chapter. Please do leave a review because the story is almost over and I hope you are excited about the last chapter. So please tell me what you think!**


	30. Chapter 30

**So thank you so much for still keeping up with the story. Thank you so much for all your response on the previous chapter. I hope you like this one as well as it is the last one! Please enjoy and let me know what you thought about this and the story.**

 ** _2 weeks later_**

Matt and Gabby held hands as they walked towards the firehouse together. He was so excited to get back to work.

Gabby and he walked to the lockers and she got changed, walking away then as Brett had asked for her.

Casey got changed into his uniform as well and walked to the common room, grabbing the mug he always used and pouring coffee in.

''Look at that, like nothing ever changed.'' Cruz smirked as it was always the first thing Matt did when he walked in and Matt leaned against the kitchen island.

''And suddenly everything was right in the world.'' He smiled, sipping some coffee but before he could even finish the sip the alarm went off and a call came in. Everybody jumped in the truck and Matt sat down in the seat he always sat, grabbing his helmet.

''Is your knee all good now?'' Otis asked concerned as he drove them to the scene.

''I wouldn't be back here if it wasn't.'' Matt said then and he jumped out of the truck as they arrived. Even though his knee was just a bit sore, he could run and do everything again and he walked towards Boden.

''Structure fire, probably people still inside.''

''On it, Chief!'' Matt said then. ''Herrmann, you're with me! Gabby and Mouch, vent the roof! Otis and Borelli, second floor!''

Gabby smiled like it was like he had never been away and ran with Mouch to go to the roof then and Casey and Herrmann went inside.

''Fire department, call out!'' Casey called then and there was no reply. They looked around when Matt finally saw and arm and saw the ban, covered in burn wounds. Quick Matt picked him up, Herrmann wanting to help worried even though Matt managed and matt walked on then, carrying the man.

Casey carried the man outside, laying him down on the gurney and pulled his mask down, panting for a second. Herrmann gave him a pat on his shoulder then.

''Great work...and it looks like you are all better.''

''Yeah, it's good.'' Matt smiled, engine started to put out the fire.

Back at the firehouse he was writing his report when Gabby knocked on the door.

''Good work.'' Gabby smiled then as she walked into his office.

''Thanks...it is good to be back.'' Casey smiled as Gabby sat down on his bed.

''All good with your knee?''

''Yes, all good.'' Casey said then. ''No pain yet.''

''That is great.'' She smiled, ''Are you ready to climb all the stairs in the sears tower today?''

''You bet!''

At the end of the shift they got ready to go to the sears tower and drove there.

They walked towards the sears tower and signed in for the stairs climb and started soon.

Slowly they started walking up the stairs and Kelly tried to support his friend. Even though Matt had worked hard to be back on his feet and he did fine at work now, doing this just after shift was taking it's tole on his knee. But he did want to do it and that was why he kept walking up with Gabby and Kelly.

Gabby was holding his hand but she was feeling so tired as well after the whole shift but she knew that this was also what he wanted to do and she was sure he was going to make it.

''Can we stopped for just a second?'' He asked then and Kelly and Gabby nodded and some people passed them as Matt was resting for just a minute.

They kept on walking then and even though it took a while and most of the other contestants were already on the deck, they finally made it a bit later and Matt sat down for a bit on one of the benches there to rest his knee for a bit and Gabby sat down beside him, kissing him.

''Well done! I am so proud!'' She smiled then.

''Thank you so much for helping me get here.''

''Of course.'' She sighed and they smiled at each other, both of them still so in love with each other.

Finally Matt got up and took her hand as they walked over to the ledge.

''See, it is good we are here. Because we managed to save it.'' Matt smiled as they looked from the deck over the city.

''Yes. Makes it worth it.'' Kelly said then and Matt nodded.

Gabby wrapped her arms around him, so proud he had made the way all the way up here and they looked at the view again, enjoying the moment.

Kelly walked to the elevator as Aymee would be up here any minute now to join them here and he waited there, when she finally came walking out and he stood in front of her and she bumped with her cane against him.

''Woohoo, watch out there!'' He teased her.

''Kelly!'' She smirked loud as he wrapped her arms around her and he kissed her on top of her head. Even though she couldn't see much of the view he still took her hand and walked to the ledge with her.

He wrapped his arm around her as they stood there and he wished that she could see the view.

''Have you ever seen the view?''

''Yes, before my eyes got worse.'' She said, ''But I barely remember''

''Well, you can see so much from her...all the high buildings...I think I can even see the building where we live! And the cars and the people are like ants, that's how small they are! And...and there goes a fire truck!'' Kelly started describing to her and she closed her eyes and smiled.

''Please go on..'' She smiled then. ''I love hearing you talk like that.''

''There is clouds moving by so quick because of the wind...and it still looks so pretty. I wish you could see it too.'' He finally said and she smiled.

''It is alright, but I wish you could go on talking like that forever.''

''Will you marry me?'' Kelly asked then. He hadn't planned it at all and he had been thinking about asking her but not made any plans, but it just seemed perfect now.

''What?'' Aymee asked surprised and he took her hand.

''Will you marry me? Let's get married!'' He said then and she smirked.

''Yes!''

He kissed her and Gabby and Matt looked a bit surrpised.

''But - Kelly Severide - I want to get married in Vegas.'' She smiled then, ''Just us, close friends...in a chapel.''

''Deal.'' He smirked and kissed her again. Gabby and Matt looked at each other, surprised about that had happened now and smiling happy then.

''Well, we sure hope to be there.'' Gabby said then as she stood against Matt.

''It is your turn first.'' Kelly said then and Matt and Gabby nodded.

''Sure, soon.'' Matt smiled then and he kissed Gabby.

They looked at the view a bit longer. Even though it had been rough getting through everything that had happened with the investigation and recovering from that but standing here, with the ones they loved and cared about most, made it all worth it.

* * *

 **NOTE: So everything returned to normal on shift and Matt, Gabby and Kelly walked up the stairs in the sears tower as Kelly had promised Matt earlier. at the deck they were all so happy together that they made it and Kelly and Aymee made a plan for the future.**

 **Thank you so much for reading this story. Please do leave a review because I would love to know that you think of this story and if you enjoyed it! I sure did enjoy writing it! Thank you so much again.**


End file.
